Numbershot 1: Who's Number One?
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Yuma, Shark, Kaito, Yamoto, and other familiar faces all take part in a 32-person Duel Tournament for the chance at Dueling a powerful Duelist for a Number card. It's "may the best man win" here: Who will reach the top?
1. Chapter 1

**Vile: Like I said, here's my newest project, and my soon-to-be largest Numbershot: Numbershot 1!**

**Y-Tak: *pops in out of nowhere* And this fic includes one of my newest creations!**

**Vile: Whoa, warn a dude before barging into his fics! But he is right: This fic does include someone he made. Also, as a result of the poll, this is how the Duels will go: Any Duels involving Yuma, Shark, Kaito, or Yamoto, the main characters will be lengthened out, while only the ending moves of Duels not involving them will be shown. I think I've talked enough with this, so let's go! Standard disclaimer here, any bolded cards are mine. You'll be able to spot Y-Tak's OC a mile away. Enjoy!**

**Y-Tak: What's that supposed to mean?!**

**Vile: Bye! *dashes out***

* * *

Numbershot 1: Who's Number One?

Chapter 1

"Time to eat defeat, pal!" A Duelist said. "Take him DOWN!" A shadowed dragon monster reared back before expelling a powerful blast of light energy that obliterated the opponent's monster and sent the the opponent flying, his Life Points reduced to zero. As the buzzer sounded, a crowd cheered loudly: The Duel was occurring in a stadium. The victor raised a fist to the sky in victory. "OooooYAH!" The victor was in his low-mid-20s, being rather tall with a thick mohawk of messy blonde hair, the back of it being in a ponytail, confident black eyes, and had a rather muscled frame. His outfit had only one piece, having a white top that went over his chest leaving his neck exposed, two black suspenders going over his shoulders. The bottom was black and came down to his knees, but the openings flared out into spikes. He was also wearing sandals. The crowd was cheering "Ace": Apparently his name. Ace walked over and helped up his opponent, then raised a fist to the crowd. "Give him a hand, folks!" The crowd continued to erupt in applause.

*Later That Day*

"Well done today, Ace. That's another Championship under your belt." A woman told him, obviously his assistant.

"Yeah, though it seems to me that this tournament went by too quickly." Ace responded. "Hmm…" He snapped his fingers. "I've got it! I'll host my own tournament, leading up to a Duel with yours truly! That way I can find someone who can possibly give me a good run."

"Where would you hold such a tournament?" The assistant asked.

Ace placed a hand to his chin. "Hmm…" He pulled out a book and began flipping through it. "Right… there!" He placed his finger on the current page, which showed a city. "Heartland. This'll be perfect! I can only imagine what talent this tournament can bring."

*A Week Later*

"Done!" Yuma said, slamming a pen back onto the desk he was writing on.

The person working the desk took the paper Yuma was writing on and smiled. "Arigatou. We'll have your registration filled out as soon as possible."

Yuma gave a thumbs-up and turned to leave, only to be met by Kotori, Tetsuo, Takashi, Cathy, Tokunosuke, Hikaya, Sei, and Sachi. "Where were you today, Yuma?" Kotori asked.

Yuma grinned and held up a badge, which was circular and had an oddly-designed "01" on it in gold. He pressed a button on it, and a hologram of Ace appeared. **"If you've got ahold of this badge, then let me say congrats! You're one of the lucky 32 people I've chosen to participate in my newest Duel Tournament, held in Heartland on the 20th of this month! Take this badge to the reception area of Heartland Arena, and they'll lock the badge to you so no one can use it, sealing your spot in the Tournament! But don't lose it before you register, or else someone'll take your spot! This badge is currently locked to Yuma Tsukumo! Bring your A-game to the tournament! Ja ne!"** The hologram vanished.

"Yosh… I am SO gonna kick butt in this tournament!" Yuma said, ecstatic.

"Are you sure about that, Yuma?" A voice asked. Yuma turned and saw that Shark, Ariel, Kaito, Jenaveve, and Yamoto had appeared. The voice was Kaito. "You aren't the only one of us to be in this tournament." Shark, Kaito, and Yamoto also held up badges. Unknown to everyone, Tokunosuke flashed a small grin, his glasses shining.

"Though for Kaito-kun and myself, the reason is a little different." Yamoto said. "I'm certain you recall the prize for winning the tournament." Yuma nodded in response.

"Prize?" Tetsuo asked.

Yuma pulled out a flyer and unfurled it, showing an ad for the tournament. "Whoever wins the tournament gets to face off against Ace, the tournament's sponsor." Yuma said. "And if that person beats Ace… they get this." He pointed to a shown card: **Number 1: First Fighter Ichigo**.

"So, the grand prize is a Number card." Takashi mused.

"That's one of the reasons why we're entering: To make sure at least one of us gets that Number." Shark informed them.

"Good luck with that." Another voice said. "Because I'm going to crush you and take that card for myself."

Yuma immediately scowled, recognizing the voice. He turned, coming face-to-face with familiar silver hair and brown eyes. "Karaan… To think you'd show up."

"When I heard you got a badge, I stole someone else's." Karaan said, leaning down to glare at Yuma. "Don't think I forgot how you humiliated me before. This time, I'll be the one to take victory. And once I do, I'll be taking the cards that are rightfully mine."

"Like hell you will, creep!" Yuma shot back. "You're just a sore loser!" Yuma and Karaan growled at each other, anger lightning going between their eyes.

"Outta my way, ladies!" A female voice said haughtily. Then, a girl shoved Sachi and Kotori out of her way, walked up to the registration desk, and pulled out a badge to register. This girl's apparent age was 15, having wavy hair past her rear end in pastel colors: A combination of cobalt blue, turquoise, heliotrope, and metallic gold. The outfit she was wearing looked rather elegant, being a combination of silver, orange, green, and red. When she turned around to face them, her hair swayed around in a way that partly seemed elegant and partly seemed like she was trying too hard to make herself look good, showing her eyes to be a cerulean color. She flipped a gold bang out of her face and looked at the group with a smile.

"Someone seems to be overcompensating…" Karaan mumbled.

"When you've got a lot, you flaunt a lot." The girl replied. "Once this tournament starts, my four dreamboats will see just how lovely I am…" She looked at Yuma, Shark, Kaito, and Yamoto with a sultry look. "Wouldn't you agree…?"

Kotori, Ariel, Jenaveve, and Sachi all had tic marks at this point, but they were soon dispelled when the same phrase came from Yuma, Shark, Kaito, and Yamoto's mouths at the same time: "Who the heck are you?"

The girl immediately looked shocked. "You… How can you not know who I am?"

"Uh, maybe because you've never appeared in these fics before?" Shark clarified.

The girl huffed. "My name is Marizu. And ever since I first saw you four in action in these stories, I gained huge crushes on all of you." The four boys' eyes widened. "Yet the author decided to pair you up with… THESE girls." She pointed at Kotori, Ariel, Jenaveve, and Sachi.

"And what's wrong with us?" Jenaveve asked accusingly.

"You're situational Plain Janes that mostly don't even appear half the time." Marizu replied with a cool smirk.

"Speak for yourself! You haven't even appeared ONCE before!" Yuma told her.

"And at least THEY don't need to act like they're all that, unlike YOU." Kaito told her.

Marizu's eyes snapped wide. "NANI?!"

"You might as well quit before you really screw yourself up." Karaan said. "You're not a major character."

"And you are?!" Marizu shot back. "This is only your second story appearance!"

"The fact that I came back shows that I'm more respected than you." Karaan told her. "Enjoy the time you get in the spotlight. I can safely say that you won't even be a background character after this." He walked off without another word.

"Hmph. Overconfident much." Marizu said, returning to a cool air. "Oh well. I'll prove my strength soon enough…" She glanced back at Yuma, Shark, Kaito, and Yamoto. "…and you boys will come running to me." She winked before walking off, swaying her hips.

"Okay... can someone tell me who that girl was?" Yuma asked in confusion.

"I believe it is best if that remains unknown." Yamoto replied, just as confused. Kaito and Shark could only manage a nod.

Ariel then looked over at the registration desk, and her eyes widened. "Uh… Shark-kun?" She got his attention and pointed at the desk.

Shark nearly jumped. "R-Rio-nee?!" He cried, seeing his sister at the desk.

Rio turned around and noticed her brother. Her face immediately gained a nervous smile. "Eh heh heh… Hey, Ryoga." She said, holding up her own badge.

"How the heck did you get one of those?" Shark asked.

"You left one lying around. Did you forget that you got two badges?" Rio asked. Shark facepalmed, remembering that. Rio and Ariel giggled.

"So, looks like I've got some steep competition!" Another familiar voice called. Then, Raio walked up to them, flashing a badge. "This is gonna be one fun tournament!"

Yuma grinned. "You bet it is! Hey guys, I just thought of something." Everyone's attention was his. "For this tournament, none of us will use Numbers unless we make it to Ace. We'll all show our true power!"

"To be honest, that sounds like a good idea. I'm all for it." Kaito said.

"I second that." Yamoto followed.

"Fine by me." Shark said.

Yuma nodded. "All right then… may the best Duelist win! Kattobingu daze, ore!"

*20th of the month* *Heartland Arena*

The crowd roared in applause as the tournament's sponsor walked onto the stage. "How is everyone doing today, Heartland?!" Ace yelled into a microphone, causing the crowd to cheer louder. "That's what I like to hear! It was tricky, but 32 lucky people got ahold of the special badges that granted their entry into this tournament and registered! There's a lot of promising talent among this group, so I hope to see loads of strong Duels! There's 32 people in this tournament, meaning four wins makes it to the final round, and that fifth win getting you to the Duel with yours truly, and a sixth win netting you this special prize!" He held up a card. "Nanbaazu Ichi (Number 1): First Fighter Ichigo! It's time to see which lucky Duelist can possibly take this card from me! Put the contestants on the screen!" Images of all 32 contestants appeared onscreen. "Mix 'em up and let's see the match-ups for Round 1!" The images flipped over like cards and scrambled around before being placed in a tournament grid, flipping over to reveal the match-ups:

***A Block***

**Duel 1: Zekto VS Kaito Tenjo**

**Duel 2: Thunder Spark VS Koron-chan**

**Duel 3: Raio Ruda VS Luna**

**Duel 4: Taichi VS Nathan DaFoe**

***B Block***

**Duel 5: Kyoji Yagumo VS Karaan**

**Duel 6: Anna Kozuki VS Daiko**

**Duel 7: Yamikawa VS Yuma Tsukumo**

**Duel 8: Kagu VS Shirotora**

***C Block***

**Duel 9: Droite VS Inari**

**Duel 10: Yin-Yang VS Yamoto Kazamuki**

**Duel 11: Sen VS Ryo**

**Duel 12: Saffron VS Keegan Arclight**

***D Block***

**Duel 13: Ryoga Kamishiro VS Ginji**

**Duel 14: Rio Kamishiro VS Mizumi**

**Duel 15: Kyorei VS Kuronazo**

**Duel 16: Marizu VS Ray White**

"All right, folks! How about we get this show on the road?" Ace called on the mic, causing the crowd to roar in agreement. "I knew you'd like that! In that case, let's… DUEL!"

* * *

**Vile: The matches are set, and the Duelists are primed. Epic tournament action, coming up next!**

**Y-Tak: Why did you make Marizu look stupid in this chapter?**

**Vile: Making her look stupid is the point. She's supposed to be a parody, remember?**

**Y-Tak: Oh yeah... -_-'**

**Vile: At any rate, if you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! I hope you guys liked the ZEXAL manga cameos I put in there! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**

**Edit: I realized I forgot to put Yuma's opponent. That has been fixed.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vile: After some hard work in making two Duels in one chapter, Chapter 2 of this Numbershot is ready!**

**Yuma: Two Duels in one Chapter? Man, this is a big story!**

**Vile: And that's not even counting the Duels that I skip to the end.**

**Kotori: Where's Y-Tak? He was here last Chapter?**

**Vile: Nothing of his appears in this Chapter, so he had no reason to be here. Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

Numbershot 1: Who's Number One?

Chapter 2

*Duel 1: Zekto VS Kaito Tenjo*

Kaito and his opponent, a 25-year-old man with green hair and gray hair looking similar to insect wings, stepped onto the field, ready to battle. "Go, Nii-san!" Kaito could hear from the stands. He looked in the direction and saw Haruto, Jenaveve, and Orbital 7 sitting with Yuma and his friends (Yuma, Shark, and Yamoto being there as they weren't Dueling in this Block), waving at him. He smiled and waved back to them before facing his opponent.

"You definitely look weird. Though I do give you credit for looking original." Kaito told his opponent.

"Gihee! I could say the same thing about you!" Zekto said with slight excitement. "Then again, if you ain't weird in some way, no one'll know ya!"

"All right, Duelists! Let's get it on!" Ace called out on the mic.

"Duel Disk, set!" Kaito and Zekto's D-Pads clacked onto their wrists, Zekto's being black and green. "D-Gazer, set!" Kaito activated his tattoo D-Gazer while Zekto flipped on a red-lens D-Gazer that had a distinctive grid pattern, almost like an insect's eye.

_'No Photon Change needed for this. Orbital told me no one here aside from Ace had Numbers.'_ Kaito thought.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** The voice from the Duel System said, both of their D-Gazers along glowing. A sea of flashes also blanketed the crowd. ** "ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area around them began to warp into the augmented reality.

"Ready!" Ace called out, a hand in the air. "Set!" He shot his hand down. "DUEL!"

**Kaito LP:4000**

**Zekto LP:4000**

"The first move is given to Kaito Tenjo! Show us whatcha got!" Ace called out.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Kaito drew his card. "Since I control no monsters, Photon Slasher, Tokushu Shoukan!" His monster was a blue-and-orange-armored humanoid with a blue light body, holding a glowing blue sword.

Photon Slasher: Lv.4 LIGHT Warrior ATK:2100/DEF:0

"Photon Pirate, Shoukan!" His new monster emerged as a purple-armored monster designed with a pirate motif, having blue light as its actual body, carrying two light blue swords with gold hilts.

Photon Pirate: Lv.3 LIGHT Machine ATK:1000/DEF:1000

"Kaado ni mai settei (I Set two cards facedown)." His facedowns emerged. "Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Zekto drew his card. "Watch my unbeatable combo! Inzektor Dragonfly, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a female humanoid clad in a black jumpsuit with red armor, having green goggles on the helmet. Four pink dragonfly wings were on her back, and she was carrying some odd crossbow-rifle hybrid.

Inzektor Dragonfly: Lv.3 DARK Insect ATK:1000/DEF:1800

"Inzektor Dragonfly no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, I can equip an Inzektor monster from my hand to it, like Inzektor Hornet!" A humanoid monster with the same black suit emerged, though it had yellow armor, different wings, and a weapon with a spike on the end. Suddenly, the body dissipated, leaving the armor, which equipped onto Dragonfly's body in addition to her red armor, her left hand grabbing hold of Hornet's weapon. "Now she gains 3 Levels and Hornet's Attack and Defense Points!"

Inzektor Dragonfly: Lv.6 ATK:1500/DEF:2000

"Inzektor Hornet no kouka hatsudo! If it's equipped to a monster, I can send it to the Graveyard to destroy a card on the field!" Hornet's yellow armor parts immediately broke off of Dragonfly's body and became yellow energy, infusing themselves into the spike on the end of his weapon. Then, Dragonfly took aim at one of Kaito's facedowns and fired the spike off of the weapon, which became a yellow missile that struck the facedown, exploding it. As a result, however, Hornet's weapon short-circuited and exploded.

Inzektor Dragonfly: Lv.3 ATK:1000/DEF:1800

"Inzektor Dragonfly no kouka hatsudo! When a card equipped to it is destroyed, I can Special Summon an Inzektor monster from my Deck! Inzektor Centipede, Tokushu Shoukan!" This time, the monster had brown armor with a few spikes. It was taller than Dragonfly and had two large bladed gauntlets on its arms.

Inzektor Centipede: Lv.3 DARK Insect ATK:1600/DEF:1200

"Inzektor Centipede no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, I can equip an Inzektor monster from my Graveyard to it! So guess who's back?" Hornet re-appeared, only to disassemble into its armor again and clack onto Centipede, its right hand grabbing the weapon.

Inzektor Centipede: Lv.6 DARK Insect ATK:2100/DEF:1400

"Equip Magic, Inzektor Sword – Zektkaliber, hatsudo!" In Dragonfly's left hand, an odd sword emerged, having four spikes on the hilt. It gave off a lightning-like red aura. "This card gives Dragonfly 800 Attack and Defense Points!"

Inzektor Dragonfly ATK:1800/DEF:2600

"Inzektor Hornet no kouka hatsudo! I destroy it again, but this time, I'm destroying my own Zektkaliber Sword!" Hornet's armor infused itself into the weapon, then Centipede pointed and shot, destroying Dragonfly's sword while short-circuiting at the same time.

Dragonfly ATK:1000/DEF:1800

Centipede ATK:1600/DEF:1200

"Inzektor Dragonfly no kouka hatsudo! Inzektor Hopper, Tokushu Shoukan!" This monster had green armor, different wings, a helmet that actually resembled its namesake (a grasshopper), and a pair of green-hilted katanas on its hips.

Inzektor Hopper: Lv.4 DARK Insect ATK:1700/DEF:1400

"Zekto's not giving Kaito a break with his cards! No matter how many moves he makes, he just keeps 'em coming!" Ace commentated.

"Come on, Nii-san! You can get through this!" Haruto cheered.

"Inzektor Centipede no kouka hatsudo! Since a card equipped to it was sent to the Graveyard, I can add an Inzektor card from my Deck to my hand!" A card slid out from his Deck, which he grabbed. "Zektkaliber no kouka hatsudo!"

_'Is this guy's turn ever going to end?'_ Kaito wondered.

"If Zektkaliber is sent to the Graveyard while face-up, I can add an Inzektor monster from my Graveyard to my hand!" He added a card. "Inzektor Giga-Mantis no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, I can equip it from my hand to an Inzektor I control, like my Dragonfly!" The new monster was larger than the rest, having dark green armor, no wings, and two massive blades held by handles. The monster disassembled and equipped onto Dragonfly's body, and Dragonfly dropped her rifle and grabbed hold of the blades. "Now its original Attack Points become 2400!"

Centipede ATK:2400

"Inzektor Hopper no kouka hatsudo! I equip Hornet from my hand to it!" Hornet once again disassembled and equipped onto the target monster.

Hopper: Lv.7 ATK:2200/DEF:1600

"Inzektor Hornet no kouka hatsudo! I destroy itself and Giga-Mantis!" Hopper pointed and fired, impacting Centipede's armor and destroying, its blades exploding as well. The spikegun shortcircuited as well.

Centipede ATK:1600

Hopper: Lv.7 ATK:1700/DEF:1400

"Inzektor Dragonfly no kouka hatsudo! Inzektor Giga-Weevil, Tokushu Shoukan!" The monster that emerged this time was also a large one, similar to Giga-Mantis, though it was more heavily armored than any of the Inzektors, having purple armor, an odd helmet, and a small axe on its left hand. It crossed its huge "wings" (which was actually more armor, connected to its shoulders) in front of itself, shielding it.

Inzektor Giga-Weevil: Lv.6 DARK Insect ATK:0/DEF:2600 (Defense Mode)

"Inzektor Giga-Mantis no kouka hatsudo! Since it was sent to the Graveyard while equipped to a monster, I can Special Summon an Inzektor monster from my Graveyard! Inzektor Hornet, Tokushu Shoukan!" Hornet re-emerged, but this time it remained, cocking its spikegun.

Inzektor Hornet: Lv.3 DARK Insect ATK:500/DEF:200

"Inzektor Hornet no kouka hatsudo! I can equip Inzektor Ant from my hand to it!" This Inzektor had dark blue armor that looked very basic, no wings, and a short gunblade. It disassembled into armor and equipped onto Hornet, Hornet grabbing the gunblade in its left hand. "Now Ant's Levels and points go to Hornet!"

Hornet: Lv.6 ATK:700/DEF:800

"Aaaaaaah! I can't keep track of all these moves!" Yuma cried, falling back into his seat with steam coming out of his nose.

"Ore wa Reberu Roku no Inzektor Hornet to, Inzektor Giga-Weevil de Obarei!" The two monsters turned fully purple, Hornet bringing its armor with it, and spiraled into the air. A red spiral portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Inzektor… Exa-Beetle!" A HUGE monster emerged, having the same black body as the Inzektors, though it was adorned with brilliant gold armor. A large golden horn was on top of its head, and its weapon was a large, double-ended, golden conical lance. Two purple Overlay Units circled it.

Inzektor Exa-Beetle: Rank 6 DARK Insect/Xyz ATK:1000/DEF:1000 2 Overlay Units

"Man, as if Kaito wasn't in enough trouble! Now he's staring down a big ol' Xyz Monster! But those Attack Points don't look very impressive. I'm thinkin' Zekto has a plan!" Ace said.

"Inzektor Exa-Beetle no kouka hatsudo! When it's Xyz Summoned, I can equip a monster from either of our Graveyards to it! I choose Inzektor Giga-Mantis!" The dark green monster emerged again, disassembling and equipping to the large monster, the armor parts having to enlarge to fit on its body. Two holes opened on its left arm, and the two blades clacked into the holes. "Inzektor Exa-Beetle typically gains half the Attack Points of the monster it equipped to itself. But since Giga-Mantis makes its original Attack Points 2400 to boot, that gives it 3600 Attack Points total!"

Exa-Beetle ATK:3600

"Kaado ichi mai settei! Inzektor Exa-Beetle no kouka hatsudo!" One of the purple orbs was absorbed into its horn. "By using an Overlay Unit, I can destroy one card on each of our fields!" Exa-Beetle raised its lance to the air, gold energy building on both points. Then, a laser beam was fired from both points. One beam destroyed Kaito's facedown while the other destroyed Zekto's facedown. **_(A/N: In the OCG/TCG, Inzektor Exa-Beetle can only destroy face-up cards. It can destroy any cards in the anime.)_**

Exa-Beetle: 1 Overlay Unit

"Trap Card, **Xyz Surprise**, hatsudo!" The Trap suddenly reformed and flipped up. "If Xyz Surprise is destroyed by an Xyz Monster's effect, it can be activated without interference from card effects! Now I can Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster with a lower Rank than the monster that destroyed it, ignoring any Summoning conditions!" Another red spiral portal opened up, and the Trap turned fully pink and sailed into the portal. "Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Inzektor… Exa-Stag!" Another hulking monster emerged, this one being clad in gleaming silver armor. It had two horns on its head, and its left arm was equipped with a claw-like weapon. A single purple Overlay Unit orbited it.

Inzektor Exa-Stag: Rank 5 DARK Insect/Xyz ATK:800/DEF:800 1 Overlay Unit

Kaito looked unimpressed, despite the fact that he was staring down five monsters, two of which were hulking Xyzs. "And don't forget, I still have one card left in my hand! Inzektor Giga-Cricket no kouka hatsudo! I can equip it to Exa-Stage, making its Attack Points 2000 and giving it Piercing!" One more Inzektor emerged, having gray armor with drills for fingers. The armor equipped onto Exa-Stag, the drills combining into one arm and equipping onto the right arm.

Exa-Stag ATK:2000

"Holy crap, this is unbelievable! Zekto's pulled out seven Inzektors and amassed an armada in just one turn!" Ace explained. "I think Kaito's fate is sealed!"

"Don't listen, Kai-chan! You can win!" Jenaveve cheered.

"Inzektors Exa-Beetle and Exa-Stag, attack Photon Slasher and Photon Pirate!" Zekto ordered. Exa-Beetle pointed its lance at Slasher and charged forward while Exa-Stag charged forward with its new drill.

Kaito merely blinked. "Kuriphoton no kouka hatsudo!" An image of a lightbulb-shaped blue created with blue eyes and three light blue triangles around the face area emerged, the tail end being blue light. "By sending this card to my Graveyard and paying half my Life Points, I take no damage until the End Phase!" The image expanded into a blue-light barrier around Kaito, even though the two Insects destroyed his monsters.

**Kaito LP:2000**

"Kuso… Just when I had you beat!" Zekto griped. "Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Kaito drew his card. "While it was impressive getting such an armada in one turn, it won't do you much good. And I thought those cards were a high-grade Archetype. Magic Card, **Photon Implosion**, hatsudo!" Zekto's field began to warp and crackle.

"Nani?!" Zekto cried.

"I can only activate this card if I control no cards while you control at least three! Now, all cards you control are destroyed, and you take 600 points of damage for each card!" All of a sudden, a black hole opened up, sucking in all seven of Zekto's cards. Then the black hole closed, and a powerful explosion erupted from it.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Zekto cried as he was sent back, landing on the ground.

**Kaito LP:2000 - WINNER**

**Zekto LP:0 – KNOCKED OUT**

Kaito's face appeared with the word "WIN" as the buzzer sounded, and the Augmented Reality vanished. The crowd erupted into applause. "Yatta, Nii-san/Kai-chan!" Haruto and Jenaveve cheered.

"What a turnaround victory! With just one card, Kaito Tenjo turned this Duel around and swiped the win! I was right to come here, because this city has talent!" Ace said. Kaito walked up and helped Zekto up, congratulating him before they left the field.

*Duel 2: Thunder Spark VS Koron-chan*

Thunder Spark's field: Sanga of the Thunder, no facedowns

Koron-chan's field: Doll Monster – Bear-chi Updated-Update, no facedowns

Sanga of the Thunder: Lv.7 LIGHT Thunder ATK:5200(due to Power Surge, originally 2600)/DEF:2200

Doll Monster – Bear-chi Updated-Update: Lv.8 DARK Zombie ATK:2000/DEF:0 (A/N: This card's Attribute, Type, and DEF were never stated in the ZEXAL manga.)

"Your dolls are no more than lightning rods." Thunder Spark, who had very spiky hair with a distinct thunderbolt in the middle, dressed in a jumpsuit with a thunderbolt marking on his belt and wearing a cape, said. He had no visible mouth, and his eyes were big and empty. "Sanga, obliterate!" His monster, a large yellow-and-red golem with the "Thunder" kanji on the front, charged electricity in electrodes atop its body before firing it out at its target, a stuffed bear that looked like it had been stitched with various other toys, obliterating it.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!" Koron-chan, who was a very short girl with long hair and a dark-colored dress, cried as she sailed backwards, landing on the ground.

**Thunder Spark LP:2800 - WINNER**

**Koron-chan LP:0 – KNOCKED OUT**

Thunder Spark took a stoic stance as the crowd cheered. "The thunder reigns the skies once more…"

*Duel 3: Raio Ruda VS Luna*

Raio's field: Gatling Giant, Poison Grenade active, no facedowns

Luna's field: Kachi Kochi Dragon, no facedowns

**Gatling Giant: Rank 6 EARTH Warrior/Xyz ATK:2600/DEF:1300 2 Overlay Units**

Kachi Kochi Dragon: Rank 4 EARTH Dragon/Xyz ATK:2100/DEF:1300 1 Overlay Unit

"Sorry, sweetie, but the victory is mine! Gatling Giant, reduce that dragon to rubble!" Raio ordered, and his monster pointed its gatling gun forward, unleashing a storm of bullets at a dragon made of gray crystals, smashing each part of its body until it exploded.

The person controlling it, a teenage girl with two-tone hair and an oddly tribal look to her get-up, a moon-themed D-Pad and D-Gazer as her equipment, managed to keep her footing as the shockwave came. "Damn…"

**Raio LP:2100 - WINNER**

**Luna LP:0 – KNOCKED OUT**

Raio fistpumped as the crowd cheered. Raio heard Tetsuko's voice in the crowd and smirked, throwing a peace sign in her direction.

*Duel 4: Taichi VS Nathan DaFoe*

Taichi's field: Noble Knight Artorigus equipped with Noble Arms - Gallatin, one facedown

Nathan's field: Alchemic Magician, no facedowns

Noble Knight Artorigus: Lv.4 LIGHT Warrior ATK:2800(due to Gallatin, originally 1800)/DEF:1800

Alchemic Magician: Rank 4 DARK Spellcaster/Xyz ATK:2100(due to effect, originally 1500)/DEF:1500 2 Overlay Units

"Artorigus, take out Alchemic Magician! Noble Finisher!" Taichi told his monster, an orange-haired man with a red outfit, silver armor, and holding a sword with a glowing blue blade. Artorigus placed his sword blade-up in front of him, then rushed toward his target, a young woman with VERY long green hair, a teal-colored outfit, and holding a few beakers. In one moment, he was right in front of her, and in the next, he was past her, a slash mark through the magician, destroying her.

"Uwaaaaah!" Nathan yelled as he flew back, landing on the ground.

**Taichi LP:800 - WINNER**

**Nathan LP:0 – KNOCKED OUT**

Taichi wiped off his brow and waved to the cheering crowd. "Wow, I didn't think I'd win." He said honestly.

*Duel 5: Kyoji Yagumo VS Karaan*

Karaan's field: Gagaga Garuda, no S/Ts

Kyoji's field: Empty

**Gagaga Garuda: Lv.3 DARK Winged Beast/Xyz ATK:2200/DEF:1700 2 Overlay Units**

"You're so weak. I don't have time for people like you. Garuda, end this!" Karaan ordered. The giant bird cawed before cloaking itself in purple fire and diving, nailing Kyoji, a two-tone spiky-haired teenage boy with an outfit that had a spider motif, and causing him to fly back, landing on the ground.

**Karaan LP:4000 - WINNER**

**Kyoji LP:0 – KNOCKED OUT**

The crowd cheered, but Karaan paid them no mind. He glanced at Yuma in a glaring fashion. "You'd better not lose, Tsukumo…"

*Duel 6: Anna Kozuki VS Daiko*

Anna's field: Madolche Chouxvalier, Madolche Waltz, no face-downs

Daiko's field: Little Trooper, one face-down

Madolche Chouxvalier: Lv.4 EARTH Warrior ATK:1700/DEF:1300

Little Trooper: Lv.1 EARTH Warrior ATK:900/DEF:500

"Madolche Chouxvalier, go in for the game-ender!" Anna told her monster, who was a chibi-looking soldier dressed in a black coat and hat (the hat having a red feather), having blonde hair and holding a sword with a sundae-like hilt and a candy cane blade, riding what looked like a living stuffed horse with a green mane and tail. The horse whinnied before charging forward at its target, another knight on horseback, covered in armor and flying a flag, though it was much smaller. The smaller knight charged forward as well and leapt into the air, but Chouxvalier raised his sword, gaining energy from Anna's Trap, and merely slashed it out of the air, destroying it. Daiko's footing wasn't lost as the shockwave rippled.

**Anna LP:600 - WINNER**

**Daiko LP:0 – KNOCKED OUT**

"Yatta!" Anna chirped, jumping up and down as the crown roared. She looked over and waved to a certain part of the crowd with a smile.

"All right, Anna-chii!" Yuya called back, waving at her. Anna's mother was nearby as well.

*Duel 7: Yamikawa VS Yuma Tsukumo*

Yuma stepped out to the field, giving a confident smile to his opponent: Rokujuro's other disciple, and former holder of Number 12. He was wearing the same outfit he wore back when Yuma fought him before. Yamikawa had a more easygoing smile. "I'll be honest, Yuma. I never thought we'd meet on the battlefield again."

"Me neither, but I'm glad we did!" Yuma replied. "Whenever I Duel someone strong, I always hope for a rematch!"

Yamikawa's smile turned confident. "Then I'll be sure to not disappoint you!"

"Duel Disk, set!" Both their D-Pads clicked onto their wrists and activated. "D-Gazer, set!" Their D-Gazers flipped on.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** The voice from the Duel System said, both of their D-Gazers along glowing. A sea of flashes also blanketed the crowd. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area around them began to warp into the augmented reality.

Yamikawa glanced up to the stands. _'Master… I hope I make you proud.'_

"Ready!" Ace called out, a hand in the air. "Set!" He shot his hand down. "DUEL!"

**Yuma LP:4000**

**Yamikawa LP:4000**

"The first move goes to Yamikawa!" Ace told them.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yamikawa drew his card. "Kikou (Armored) Ninja – Snow, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a white-coded Armored Ninja.

**Armored Ninja – Snow: Lv.3 WATER Warrior ATK:1500/DEF:1000**

"Magic Card, Kikou Ninpou (Armor Ninja Art): Quick Teleport, hatsudo! I can now Special Summon a Ninja monster from my hand with less or equal Attack Points than Snow! Kikou Ninja – Air, Tokushu Shoukan!" A dark green-coded Armored Ninja emerged. "Kikou Ninja – Air no kouka hatsudo! Since it was Special Summoned, I can reduce its Level by 1!"

Armored Ninja – Air: Lv.3(originally 4) WIND Warrior ATK:1400/DEF:1400

"Ore wa Reberu San no Kikou Ninja – Snow to, Kikou Ninja – Air de Obarei!" His two monsters turned fully blue and green (respectively) and let out victory yells before spiraling into the air. A red spiral portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" Odd pink petals began to swirl around. "Arawareyo, Kikou Ninja – Lotus Kunoichi!" From the petals, a new figure emerged. It was female, having a long ponytail of green hair coming out of her helmet. Her armor was colored white with a pinkish hue, having green trim, with plates on the waist flaring out similar to a skirt, but also looking similar to a lotus flower. She was well-endowed, which could be seen even through her armor, and parts of her arms and legs were exposed from the armor. She was holding a shuriken between each set of two fingers. Her eyes were blue. She whipped her arms to the sides, putting her shurikens away, and took a battle stance, two orange Overlay Units circling her.

**Armored Ninja – Lotus Kunoichi: Rank 3 EARTH Warrior/Xyz ATK:2300/DEF:1400 2 Overlay Units**

Several people in the crowd "ooh"ed at the new monster. "Well, as a man, I can honestly say that this is one heck of a monster." Ace commented, rubbing the back of his head. "But as a Duelist, I can tell there's some good power behind this thing!"

"Lotus Kunoichi no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, by using an Overlay Unit, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below Ninja monster from my Deck!" The female Ninja made a hand sign with both of her hands, and one of her Overlay Units was absorbed into her hands. She then began making more hand signs, and she created a portal to her left. "Kikou Ninja – Light, Tokushu Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a yellow-coded Armored Ninja.

**Armored Ninja – Light: Lv.4 LIGHT Warrior ATK:1300/DEF:800**

**Lotus Kunoichi: 1 Overlay Unit**

"Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end!" His facedown emerged.

_'Whoa. What a first move. This is better than the last time we Dueled.'_ Yuma thought. _'Looks like I'll have to step up my game.'_ "Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. "Gagaga Magician, Shoukan!" His signature Spellcaster emerged onto the field.

Gagaga Magician: Lv.4 DARK Spellcaster ATK:1500/DEF:1000

"Pyubyu Dragon no kouka hatsudo! Since I control a Level 4 or below monster, I can Normal Summon it, even though I've already Normal Summoned this turn!" A blue blur began zipping around in the air, and then it landed, revealing itself to be a small blue dragon with a streamlined body and wings.

**Pyubyu Dragon: Lv.4 WIND Dragon ATK:1200/DEF:300**

"Going for an Xyz Summon, Yuma? Continuous Trap, Kikou Ninpou: Rust Mist, hatsudo!" An odd mist began to swirl over the field. "Now any monsters you Special Summon will have their Attack Points reduced by half!"

"Kuso… Well, I can destroy something by doing this, at least! Ore wa Gagaga Magician to, Pyubyu Dragon de Obarei!" His two monsters turned fully purple and green before shooting into the air in a spiral. A red spiral portal opened up, and both his monsters flew inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo… Gagaga Gunman!" His monster emerged as a blue-haired humanoid dressed in cowboy gear, complete with hat. A cape flowed behind him, and he wore the Gagaga symbol around his neck. He pulled out two pistols and twirled them before pointing them forward, two orange Overlay Units circling him. He started coughing from the Rust Mist.

Gagaga Gunman: Rank 4 EARTH Warrior/Xyz ATK:750(originally 1500)/DEF:2400

Karaan's eyes widened from up in the stands. _'When did he acquire that? I don't have that card in MY Deck!'_

"Risky move on Yuma's part, Special Summoning a monster right after Rust Mist was sicced on him! What could he be up to?" Ace wondered.

"Gagaga Gunman no kouka hatsudo!" One of the orange Units was absorbed into his Gagaga pendant. "Since he's in Attack Mode, by using an Overlay Unit, Gagaga Gunman gains 1000 Attack Points, and Kikou Ninja – Light loses 500, until the End Phase!" Gunman fired off a quick shot at Light, which pierced him and drained him of energy that flew back to Gunman.

Gagaga Gunman ATK:1750 1 Overlay Unit

**Armored Ninja – Light ATK:800**

"Gagaga Gunman, attack Kikou Ninja – Light!" The cowboy immediately let loose with a flurry of energy shots from his pistols, putting loads of holes in Light's body before he exploded.

**Yamikawa LP:3050**

"Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!"

Gagaga Gunman ATK:750

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yamikawa drew his card. "Magic Card, Kikou Ninpou: Gold Conversion, hatsudo! By destroying Rust Mist, I can draw two cards!" The card exploded, causing the mist to fade. Yamikawa drew twice.

Gagaga Gunman ATK:1500

"Kikou Ninja – Aqua, Shoukan!" His dark blue-coded Armored Ninja emerged.

Armored Ninja - Aqua: Lv.4 WATER Warrior ATK:800/DEF:1600

"Lotus Kunoichi no kouka hatsudo!" The kunoichi absorbed her other Overlay Unit into her hands and started making hand signs, creating another portal. "Kikou Ninja – Flame, Tokushu Shoukan!" From the portal, a red-coded Armored Ninja emerged.

Armored Ninja – Flame: Lv.4 FIRE Warrior ATK:1700/DEF:1000

**Lotus Kunoichi: 0 Overlay Units**

"Reberu Yon no Kikou Ninja – Flame to, Kikou Ninja – Aqua de Obarei!" His two monsters turned fully red and blue before spiraling into the air. Another red spiral portal opened, and both monsters flew inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A swirling green beacon erupted from the portal. "Arawareyo, Kikou Ninja – Blade Heart!" From the beacon, Yamikawa's true ace monster emerged in a stoic pose, two green Overlay Units circling him.

Armored Ninja – Blade Heart: Rank 4 WIND Warrior/Xyz ATK:2200/DEF:1000

"Two Xyz Summons in two turns equals one strong Duelist!" Ace commentated. "Let's see where Yamikawa goes with this!"

"Kikou Ninja – Lotus Kunoichi! Attack Gagaga Gunman!" The kunoichi brought out a bunch of shurikens lightning-fast, then leapt into the air and unleashed a barrage of them at the cowboy while spinning.

Yuma smirked. "Trap Card, **Power Deception**, hatsudo! If you attack my monster with a monster that has more Attack Points, my monster gains 1000 Attack Points until the End Phase!" Gagaga Gunman suddenly stuck out his pistols and shot down each of Lotus Kunoichi's shurikens, shocking her.

Gagaga Gunman ATK:2500

"Gagaga Gunman, turn the tide of this battle!" The cowboy pointed his pistols at the female ninja and fired rapidly, hitting her each time before she exploded.

Yamikawa LP:2850

"Kuso… You've improved a lot since our last meeting, Yuma." Yamikawa said. "But I'll be victorious in the end. Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!"

Gagaga Gunman ATK:1500

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. "Gagaga Gunman no kouka hatsudo! It gains 1000 Attack Points while Blade Heart loses 500!" Gunman absorbed his second Overlay Unit and fired a shot that pierced Blade Heart, sapping his energy.

Gagaga Gunman ATK:2500 0 Overlay Units

Blade Heart ATK:1700

"Gagaga Gunman, attack Blade Heart!" Gunman twirled his pistols and pointed forward.

"Continuous Trap, Kikou Ninpou: Freeze Lock, hatsudo!" Icy wind barreled out of the Trap, freezing Gagaga Gunman solid. "Since I control a Ninja monster, your attack is negated, the Battle Phase is ended, and your monsters can't change their battle positions!"

"Kuso… Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" Yuma finished his turn.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yamikawa drew his card and smirked. "It's time for you to meet my new power, Yuma. The one that came from my return from darkness! Magic Card, Kikou Ninpou: Undead Return, hatsudo! This lets me Special Summon a Ninja monster from my Graveyard! Kikou Ninja – Light, Tokushu Shoukan!" His yellow-coded Armored Ninja emerged from a purple portal. "Kikou Ninja – Light no kouka hatsudo! When it's Special Summoned, I can increase its Level by 2!"

**Armored Ninja – Light: Lv.6**

"Kikou Ninja – Dark no kouka hatsudo! By banishing an Armor Ninja monster from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon it from my hand!" As he removed Armored Ninja – Air, a new Armored Ninja emerged, this one being purple-coded.

**Armored Ninja – Dark: Lv.6 DARK Warrior ATK:1700/DEF:1400**

"Ore wa, Reberu Roku no Kikou Ninja – Light to, Kikou Ninja – Dark de, OBAREI!" His two monsters turned fully yellow and purple and let out battle yells as they shot into the air in a spiral. Another red spiral opened up, and his two monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A roar was heard, and a tail began swishing. "Koi, Kikou Ninja... Great Dragon!" The monster emerged as a very tall (taller than Blade Heart, even) warrior clad in a black bodysuit, the armor it was wearing bearing a dull gold and trimmed with red, but the armor had thematic motifs resembling a powerful dragon, with clawed gauntlets, a powerful armored tail, two large wings, and a face-obscuring draconic helm. The warrior had its arms in front of its face and its wings in front of it. Then the eyes on the helm flashed red, and it thrust its arms and wings to the sides, letting out a powerful roar, two red Overlay Units circling it.

**Armored Ninja – Great Dragon: Rank 6 FIRE Dragon/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2500 2 Overlay Units**

"2500 Attack Points?!" Yuma cried.

Rokujuro smiled from the stands. _'Unleash your new power, Yamikawa.'_

"I no longer need the Number I once had. This monster has taken its place, and is truly deserving of my Deck!" Yamikawa declared. "Quick-Play Magic, **Kikou Ninpou: Inferno Strike**, hatsudo! This card increases a Ninja monster's Attack Points by 1000!" Great Dragon's fists became clad in powerful fire.

**Great Dragon ATK:3500**

"Great Dragon, attack Gagaga Gunman!" Great Dragon beat its firey fists together. "Great Dragon no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, it gains 1500 Attack Points during the Battle Phase only!" One of the red Overlay Units was absorbed into the shade within the helm, causing the eyes to glow brighter.

**Great Dragon ATK:5000 1 Overlay Unit**

"Trap Card, Battle Break, hatsudo!" Yuma declared.

"I don't think so! Kikou Ninja – Snow no kouka hatsudo!" Armored Ninja – Snow appeared on the field and rushed toward the activating Trap. "By banishing it from my Graveyard, your Trap Card is negated and destroyed!" Snow pulled out a kunai and stuck it right through the Trap, freezing it and itself solid before they were both destroyed.

"Kuso!" Yuma cried.

"Great Dragon, show your power!" A roar came from the dragon before it charged forward with its flaming fists, opening them into its claws. Gunman's eyes widened before the two claws clamped down upon it, destroying it violently.

"Uwaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Yuma yelled as he was thrown back from the shockwave, landing on the ground.

**Yuma LP:500**

**Great Dragon ATK:3500**

"Yuma!" Kotori cried from the stands.

Yuma struggled to bring himself to his feet. "Man… what power." He smirked at Yamikawa. "Your new power is awesome, Yamikawa!"

Yamikawa smiled back. "I gained this power on my path to redemption. This is the symbol that Master forgave me." He pointed at Yuma. "But don't let its power drive you to a forfeit, Yuma. If you still possess the spirit from before, use it to try and defeat me! Turn end!"

**Great Dragon ATK:2500**

"Forfeit isn't a word I know, Yamikawa! Kattobingu daze, ore!" Yuma called out. "Ore no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "Yatta! Magic Card, Shisha Sosei (Monster Reborn), hatsudo! Gagaga Magician, Shoukan!" His Spellcaster monster re-emerged from a purple portal.

Gagaga Magician: Lv.4 DARK Spellcaster ATK:1500/DEF:1000

"Gagaga Girl, Shoukan!" Gagaga Magician's apprentice appeared on the field with a twirl and giggle.

Gagaga Girl: Lv.3

"Gagaga Magician no kouka hatsudo! I change his Level to 3!" Four lights on Gagaga Magician's charm glowed, then one dimmed.

Gagaga Magician: Lv.3

"Ore wa, Reberu San no Gagaga Magician to, Gagaga Girl de, Obarei!" The two magicians turned fully purple and shot into the air in a spiral. A red spiral portal opened, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" The sound of guitars was heard next. "Arawareyo… Genmajin (String Devil) – Muzumuzu Rhythm!" The guitar was being played by a short blue-skinned fiend in an orange coat and a hat, its horns poking through the hat, a second guitar on its back. It played the final notes of its song, ending with a "muzu".

String Devil – Muzumuzu Rhythm: Rank 3 WIND Fiend/Xyz ATK:1500/DEF:1000 2 Overlay Units

"I'm not seeing where Yuma's going with this, folks! Even while staring down a behemoth like Great Dragon, he's Summoned a monster with only 1500 Attack Points!" Ace commentated.

"Gagaga Girl no kouka hatsudo! Since it was used with only a Gagaga monster to Xyz Summon, one of your monster's Attack Points is sapped straight to zero!" An image of Gagaga Girl emerged, pressing buttons on her phone before pointing it at Great Dragon. "Zero Zero Call!" A laser beam was fired from the phone's image, striking Great Dragon and causing it to roar weakly.

**Great Dragon ATK:0**

"Nani?!" Yamikawa cried.

"Muzumuzu Rhythm no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, its Attack Points double if it battles an Xyz Monster!" One of the green orbs was absorbed into its guitar, which it started strumming rapidly.

Muzumuzu Rhythm ATK:3000 1 Overlay Unit

"Muzumuzu Rhythm, attack Kikou Ninja – Great Dragon!" With a loud "Muzu!", the fiend pointed its guitar at the giant ninja and played a loud chord, sending out a lot of mini-lasers that shot forward, lancing Great Dragon many times, causing it to roar loudly before exploding violently.

"Nwaaaaaaahhhh!" Yamikawa was sent backward from the shockwave, landing on the ground.

**Yuma LP:500 - WINNER**

**Yamikawa LP:0 – KNOCKED OUT**

Yuma's face appeared with the word "WIN" as the buzzer sounded, and the Augmented Reality vanished. "YATTA!" Yuma cried as the crowd began applauding loudly.

"Way to go, Yuma!" Kotori cried, waving at him.

Yamikawa slowly rose, only to have Yuma hold a hand out to him. "Good Duel, Yamikawa."

Yamikawa nodded. "A worthy rematch." He replied, taking Yuma's hand to be helped up. Yamikawa looked to the stands at his master, Yuma following him and smiling at Rokujuro.

The Duel Lodge master smiled at both of them. "You have both learned well. I'm proud of both of you."

*Duel 8: Kagu VS Shirotora*

Kagu's field: Empty

Shirotora's field: The Trojan Horse, one facedown

The Trojan Horse: Lv.4 EARTH Beast ATK:1600/DEF:1200

"Now, my pet! End this Duel so we may advance!" Shirotora declared. His monster, a large orange horse that seemed mechanical, reared back and whinnied before charging forward, stampeding Kagu and knocking her back.

**Shirotora LP:1500 - WINNER**

**Kagu LP:0 – KNOCKED OUT**

Shirotora threw up a peace sign to the crowd, who was cheering. "Ah… This sound fits me greatly!" He said.

"Yeah-heah!/Yeah, geegee!" Akahebi and Aokarasu cheered in the crowd.

*After the Duel*

"It's been eight amazing Duels so far, folks, putting us halfway through Round 1!" Ace told everyone on the mic. "Since we're at halftime, we'll gonna take a short break for everyone to relax, so we'll see you in 20 minutes for the second half!"

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Armored Ninja - Snow (TCG: Snow Armor Ninja)  
Level 3 WATER Warrior  
ATK:1500/DEF:1000  
OCG/TCG: When your opponent activates a Set Spell or Trap Card, if you have another "Ninja" monster in your Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard to target the activated card: Negate its activation and return it to its original position.  
Anime: When an opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate that card's activation and destroy it.

Armored Ninja - Light (TCG: Light Armor Ninja)  
Level 4 LIGHT Warrior  
ATK:1300/DEF:800  
OCG/TCG: When this card is Summoned: You can target 1 face-up "Ninja" monster: increase its Level by 2.  
Anime: When this card is Special Summoned: You can increase this card's Level by 2.

Pyubyu Dragon  
Level 4 WIND Dragon  
ATK:1200/DEF:300  
OCG/TCG: During your Main Phase, if this monster is in your hand, you control a face-up Level 4 or lower monster, and you have already used your Normal Summon or Set for this turn: you may Normal Summon once more this turn, as long as the Normal Summon is of this monster.  
Anime: If you control a Level 4 or below monster: You can Normal Summon this card from your hand in addition to your Normal Summon or Set this turn.

Armored Ninja - Dark (TCG: Dark Armored Ninja)  
Level 6 DARK Warrior  
ATK:1700/DEF:1400  
During your Main Phase: Banish 1 "Armor Ninja" (any "Ninja" in OCG/TCG) monster from your Graveyard: Special Summon this card (from your hand).

Armored Ninja - Lotus Dragon (TCG: Lotus Armor Ninja)  
Rank 3 EARTH Warrior/Xyz  
ATK:2300/DEF:1400  
2 Level 3 "Ninja" monsters (any Level 3s in anime)  
Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below "Armor Ninja" (any "Ninja" in OCG/TCG) from your Deck.

Armored Ninja - Great Dragon (TCG: Dragon Armor Ninja)  
Rank 6 FIRE Warrior/Xyz  
ATK:2500/DEF:2500  
2 Level 6 Warrior-Type monsters (any Level 6s in anime)  
OCG/TCG: Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 "Ninja" monster you control: It gains 1500 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase. If you use this effect: Only the targeted monster can attack this turn.  
Anime: Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: This card gains 1500 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.

Photon Implosion  
Normal Spell Card  
Activate only if you control no cards and your opponent controls at least 3 cards. Destroy all cards your opponent controls and inflict 600 damage to your opponent for each destroyed card. You can banish 1 "Photon" monster from your Graveyard and discard 1 "Photon" monster when you activate this card: Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation.

Armor Ninjitsu Art: Inferno Strike (TCG: Armor Ninjitsu Art of Inferno)  
Quick-Play Spell Card  
Target 1 "Ninja" monster you control: It gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase.

Xyz Surprise  
Normal Trap Card  
If this face-down card is destroyed by an Xyz Monster's effect: Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster with an equal or lower Rank than the monster that destroyed this card from your Extra Deck, and attach this card to the Summoned monster as an Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.)

Power Deception  
Normal Trap Card  
When a monster you control is attacked by a monster your opponent controls that has more ATK: The attacked monster gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase.

* * *

**Vile: With Blocks A and B done, the tournament's really in full swing!**

**Yuma: Man, you humiliated that dude with the Inzektors.**

**Vile: XD I couldn't resist poking fun at how broken that series is.**

**Yuma: Eh heh heh, nice.**

**Vile: *smirks* If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! This chapter is how the other Chapters will go: At least two Duels per Chapter, any not involving Yuma, Shark, Kaito, or Yamoto skipped. Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vile: Sorry about the delay, everyone! I haven't really done two Duels in one chapter before I started this fic, but here's Chapter 3!**

**Y-Tak: Yeee! Finally, my little Marizu gets to Duel!**

**Vile: Don't be too giddy. She's not Dueling a main character, so she only gets her ending move.**

**Y-Tak: EHH?!**

**Vile: *holds Y-Tak back with one hand* Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are either mine or Y-Tak's! Enjoy! *struggles* Knock it off!**

**Y-Tak: LET MY MARIZU DUEL MORE!**

* * *

Numbershot 1: Who's Number One?

Chapter 3

*Duel 9: Droite VS Inari*

Droite's field: Magical Hierophant Hieron, one facedown

Inari's field: Soul of Silvermountain, Block Golem, no facedowns

Magical Hierophant Heiron: Rank 7 DARK Spellcaster/Xyz ATK:2800/DEF:2600 2 Overlay Units

Soul of Silvermountain: Rank 3 EARTH Rock/Xyz ATK:1800/DEF:2200 1 Overlay Unit

Block Golem: Lv.3 EARTH Rock ATK:1000/DEF:1500

"Heiron, our victory is now! Attack Soul of Silvermountain!" Droite said. Her monster, a humanoid male dressed in elegant black, gold, and green robes and holding a staff, gathered energy into the staff before firing a powerful beam of green magic at the target, a HUGE creature made of silver stone with molten spires coming from its body. The beam eroded the creature until it exploded into dust, the explosion taking its partner, a creature made completely out of toy blocks with a drill for one arm, with it and sending Inari flying to the ground.

**Droite LP:3100 - WINNER**

**Inari LP:0 – KNOCKED OUT**

Droite rose a fist to the air as the crowd cheered, a vibrant smile on her face. She looked to the ground and saw Gauche, waving to him and getting a wave back.

*Duel 10: Yamoto Kazamuki VS Yin-Yang*

Yamoto walked out to the field and saw his opponent. He was a young man with spiky black hair (similar to his own in his Dark Duel Mode), wearing a blue hooded sweatshirt, khaki pants, and gray shoes. On his back was a sword in a blue-and-gold sheath, having a winged hilt and bearing a pink ribbon with a gold center. On his left hand was an odd marking resembling three triangles in a larger triangle formation, the bottom-right triangle being brighter. "Hmm, so you are Yin-Yang. You seem familiar to me…" Yamoto mused.

"I crossed over from another world of fanfictions thanks to Vile, just so I could appear in this tournament." Yin-Yang replied. "Make sure you give me a good fight, Yamoto."

"I'll honor that request, as I always do!" Yamoto replied.

"Duel Disk, set!" Yamoto formed his D-Pad on his arm while Yin-Yang caught his D-Pad on his left arm. "D-Gazer, set!" Yin-Yang's D-Gazer flipped onto his face while Yamoto's formed on his face in darkness.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** The voice from the Duel System said, both of their D-Gazers along glowing. Flashes from other D-Gazers rushed across the crowd. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area around them began to warp into the augmented reality.

"Ready!" Ace called out, a hand in the air. "Set!" He shot his hand down. "DUEL!"

**Yamoto LP:4000**

**Yin-Yang LP:4000**

"The first move is given to Yin-Yang!" Ace decreed.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yin-Yang said. "Kaado ni mai settei!" Two facedowns emerged: One monster, and one Magic or Trap Card. "Turn end!"

_'Hmm, I think he's up to something.'_ Yamoto thought. Yamoto thought. "Watashi no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "Verz Zahhak, Shoukan!" His warped three-headed dragon appeared.

Verz Zahhak: Lv.4 DARK Dragon ATK:1850/DEF:850

"Verz Zahhak, attack his facedown!" The dragon reared back before expelling three streams of black fire. The monster flipped to reveal a lanky gray… thing with fully red eyes, elfish ears, and tentacle-like fingers.

"Alien Grey no kouka hatsudo! Since it flipped up, your dragon is tagged with an A-Counter!" All of a sudden, a disgusting purple organism appeared and attached itself to Zahhak.

Verz Zahhak: 1 A-Counter

"A-Counter…?" Yamoto breathed. Zahhak's flames still incinerated the Alien, however.

"Since Alien Grey was destroyed by battle after being flipped up, I can draw one card!" Yin-Yang said while drawing.

"Aliens… I've heard of the power they possess." Yamoto mused. "One of four Reptile Archetypes. The hindrances their A-Counters bring become devastating to those who face them. I must be careful from here on in. Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yin-Yang drew his card. "Magic Card, Corruption Cell "A", hatsudo! This lets me put another A-Counter on your Zahhak!" A second purple organism attached itself to the dragon.

Verz Zahhak: 2 A-Counters

"Ugh…" Yamoto groaned.

"You feelin' okay, dude?" Yin-Yang asked.

"Last time I faced Aliens, I ended up with 8 A-Counters on one monster. It made me sick to my *urp* stomach." Yamoto said honestly.

"*whistles* Sounds gnarly." The Alien Duelist said. "Don't worry. My A-Counters won't make it that far. Mainly because you won't make it past this turn! Continuous Magic, "A" Cell Incubator, hatsudo!" An odd device with six cylinders emerged. "From now on, each time an A-Counter is removed from the field, my Incubator gains its own Counter! I remove Zahhak's two A-Counters!" The purple organisms fell off Zahhak and landed on the ground, melting into puddles of purple liquid. Two syringes came out from the device, absorbed some of the liquid, and injected them into two of the cylinders. Two more A-Counters formed in the cylinders

Verz Zahhak: 0 A-Counters

"A" Cell Incubator: 2 A-Counters

"Nani…?" Yamoto breathed. The two puddles combined before moving to Yin-Yang's field.

"Tokushu Shoukan!" Suddenly, the puddle bubbled rapidly, and a figure emerged from it. "Koi, Alien Overlord!" The figure had a bipedal red reptilian body covered in thick black armor, purple orbs being on the armor, a long tail, five-taloned feet, and six stick-like arms with clawed hands.

Alien Overlord: Lv.6 DARK Reptile ATK:2200/DEF:1600

"Impressive power." Yamoto mused.

"Alien Overlord no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, all monsters you control gain an A-Counter!" Another purple organism attached itself to Zahhak.

Verz Zahhak: 1 A-Counter

"Alien Hunter, Shoukan!" This reptilian monster was bipedal with a light blue-green body, black armor, blue orbs in the armor, and carrying an odd spear.

Alien Hunter: Lv.4 WATER Reptile ATK:1600/DEF:800

"Alien Hunter, attack Verz Zahhak!" The blue Alien leapt forward, prepared to strike.

"Kuso. With Overlord on my field, Zahhak loses 300 Attack and Defense Points for each A-Counter it has since it's battling an Alien." Yamoto mused. As if on cue, Zahhak glowed purple and growled weakly.

Verz Zahhak ATK:1550/DEF:550

Soon after this happened, Alien Hunter jammed its spear into Zahhak's middle head, causing the whole thing to explode.

**Yamoto LP:3950**

"Alien Hunter no kouka hatsudo! Since it destroyed a monster with an A-Counter by battle, it can attack again! Direct attack!" The hunter jumped forward again and swiped with its spear.

**Yamoto LP:2350**

"Well, maybe I was wrong. Eh, you're dead next round! Alien Overlord, attack him directly!" The larger Alien's six arms pointed at Yamoto and fired jets of purple liquid at Yamoto.

"Gwaaaah!" Yamoto was thrown back from the jets. He looked at the liquid around him. "Ugh… Gross."

**Yamoto LP:150**

"Yamoto-kun!" Sachi cried.

"I suppose you were lucky that Verz have those values that end in 50. If that dragon had 1800 Attack Points, you would've been screwed." Yin-Yang said. "Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!"

"Watashi no turn… Draw!" Yamoto drew his card. _'This combo… Yes!'_ "Since you control more monsters than I do, Verz Mandrago, Tokushu Shoukan!" A small white-haired plant creature with flytrap hands emerged.

Verz Mandrago: Lv.4 DARK Plant ATK:1550/DEF:1450

"Magic Card, **Infestation Vector**, hatsudo! I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below DARK monster from my hand! Verz Olanta, Tokushu Shoukan!" A bulky blue-skinned humanoid with black armor emerged, surrounded by blue flames.

Verz Olanta: Lv.4 DARK Pyro ATK:1650/DEF:1250

"Verz Olanta no kouka hatsudo! By releasing it, one face-up monster you control is destroyed!" Olanta became a giant blue fireball and charged forward, engulfing Alien Overlord and destroying it.

"Damn!" Yin-Yang cried.

"Now I release my Verz Mandrago! Adobansu Shoukan!" The plant monster was suddenly engulfed in darkness, which grew larger. "Arawareyo… Verz Coppélial!" From the darkness, an odd machine emerged. It appeared to be the top half of a large robot, the torso looking similar to a train with a red core (the Verz symbol engraved on a circle in the middle), with two cylindrical arms, two "horns" on the top, and a small black creature sitting within a glass case as the "head".

Verz Coppélial: Lv.6 DARK Machine ATK:2450/DEF:2050

"Oh, hell." Yin-Yang thought.

"Verz Coppélial, attack his Alien Hunter!" The machine's red core began whirring loudly, and its arms became cloaked in red energy. Then the machine charged forward, slamming the Hunter between its arms and destroying it.

**Yin-Yang LP:3150**

"Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" Yamoto ended his turn. 'If he gets a card he needs, he'll run right into my facedowns. It all depends on what he goes for.'

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yin-Yang drew his card. "Magic Card, Mystical Space Typhoon, hatsudo! I destroy my "A" Cell Incubator!" A cyclone obliterated the device, sending the A-Counters elsewhere. "Now the A-Counters it had are given to your monster!" The two Counters latched onto Coppélial.

Verz Coppélial: 2 A-Counters

"Continuous Trap, Brainwashing Beam, hatsudo!" As the Trap Card flipped up, Yin-Yang's eyes began to glow eerily. "A monster with an A-Counter cannot escape this card." Energy rings came from his eyes, impacting Coppélial. "Since it has an A-Counter, Verz Coppélial is switched to my control." The machine vanished in darkness, re-appearing on Yin-Yang's field. "Your monsters are sneaky. Those facedowns could be a problem if Coppélial is still alive. I guess I'll fix that! Since Coppélial is your monster, I can do this with just one monster! I release Verz Coppélial!" The machine vanished in darkness, the A-Counters liquefying and fusing with the darkness. "Adobansu Shoukan!" From the liquid darkness, a large monster emerged. "Arawareyo… Cosmic Horror… Gangi'el!" This reptilian giant had a light blue upper body, six large silver-colored octopus-like tentacles, and a lower body made of dark-colored tentacles.

Cosmic Horror Gangi'el: Lv.7 LIGHT Reptile ATK:2600/DEF:2000

"Oh, man! Yamoto might be finished right now! His monster's been crushed and he's down to two facedowns!" Ace commented on the mic.

"Obviously someone hasn't heard of Verz Coppélial or its effect before!" Yamoto called out.

"Eh?!" Yin-Yang and Ace said together.

Yamoto smirked with a flash of his eyes. "Verz Coppélial no kouka hatsudo! Since it left the field because of your action… one monster you control is given to me until my End Phase! The control game works both ways, Yin-Yang!" The creature within Coppélial's case emerged and attached itself to Gangi'el's head, causing the giant to struggle. The monster dissipated into yellow particles, re-forming on Yamoto's field.

"Bakana!" Yin-Yang cried. _'Damn it… I can't use my face-downs without an Alien on my field!'_ "Turn end!" 'I can only hope that he doesn't draw a monster!'

"Watashi no turn… Draw!" Yamoto drew his card. He glanced at it and turned it around. Corrosive Contagion Infestation. "No monster. …Good thing I have a back-up plan. Continuous Trap, Call of the Haunted, hatsudo!"

"No way!" Yin-Yang cried.

"Way! Verz Olanta, Tokushu Shoukan!" The blue-flame-covered humanoid returned to the field.

Verz Olanta: Lv.4 DARK Pyro ATK:1650/DEF:1250

Yamoto grinned in a way that could only be considered a troll face. "What can I say? We DARK Duelists are tricky! Sorry! Verz Olanta, Gangi'el, attack Yin-Yang directly!" Olanta became a blue fireball and charged forward, slamming into Yin-Yang. The Alien Duelist recovered only long enough to see Gangi'el's eyes glow, and two laser beams shot from them, causing a powerful explosion near Yin-Yang's feet, knocking him to the ground from the force.

**Yamoto LP:50 – WINNER**

**Yin-Yang LP:0 – KNOCKED OUT**

Yamoto's face appeared with the word "WIN" as the buzzer sounded, and the Augmented Reality vanished. The Verz Duelist waved to the crowd as they cheered loudly. Droite, Gauche, and Sachi were the ones cheering the loudest. Yamoto went over to Yin-Yang and helped him up. "Good Duel."

Yin-Yang smiled. "Yeah, it was. Nice turnaround."

"You definitely seem familiar. Who exactly are you?" Yamoto asked.

Yin-Yang looked back and forth, then whispered in Yamoto's ear. "It's actually Yin-Yang Yo-Yo, an author on this site and one of Vile's friends. He let me in here as a guest appearance. Don't tell anyone, capische?"

Yamoto smirked. "Capische." The two of them fistbumped before leaving the field.

*Duel 11: Sen VS Ryo*

Sen's field: Wattaildragon, one facedown

Ryo's field: Flaming Star Emperor – Choraio, 2 copies of Flaming Dance – "Tensen" active, no facedowns

Wattaildragon: Lv.6 LIGHT Dragon ATK:2500/DEF:1000

Flaming Star Emperor – Choraio: Rank 3 FIRE Beast-Warrior/Xyz ATK:4800(boosted by both Tensens, originally 2200)/DEF:200

"Choraio, incinerate his Wattaildragon with your dancing inferno!" Ryo ordered. His monster, a humanoid form with a lion-esque head, red, white, and gold armor, two swords, and white flames in the forms of beasts beside him, pointed forward, and the two flame beasts charged forward and combined into one, completely incinerating the target, an electric blue and yellow dragon with electricity coming off its tail. Sen was sent backward from the shockwave, landing on the ground.

**Ryo LP:2300**

**Sen LP:0 – LOSER**

Ryo gave a calm bow to the crowd as they cheered. "Ah… warm victory…"

*Duel 12: Saffron VS Keegan Arclight*

Saffron's field: Ultimate Obedient Fiend, no facedowns

Keegan's field: OOPArts Crystal Alien, one facedown

Ultimate Obedient Fiend: Lv.10 FIRE Fiend ATK:3500/DEF:3000

OOPArts Crystal Alien: Rank 3 LIGHT Rock/Xyz ATK:2100/DEF:1000 1 Overlay Unit (effect active)

"OOPArts Crystal Alien, use our own damage against them!" Keegan declared. His blue crystal monster fired a laser beam from its mirror, but the opponent, a HUGE red fiend with a mouth in its chest, intercepted the laser with a blast of wispy purple energy, dissipating the laser. However, the laser blast struck Alien's mirror, causing it to glow. Then, the energy fired right back at its user, obliterating the fiend and knocking Saffron back onto the ground.

**Keegan LP:3000**

**Saffron LP:0 – LOSER**

Keegan let out a breath as the crowd cheered. "I did it." The boy breathed. He looked to the crowd, seeing his father and two brothers looking at him with smiles.

*Duel 13: Ryoga Kamishiro VS Ginji*

Shark moved out to the field, and was surprised at his opponent. Ginji looked awful, his hair all mussed up, a few tears in his shirt. "Damn… Ginji, what happened to you?" Shark asked.

Ginji glared at Shark, bags under his eyes. "Rikuo and Kaio split… Our gang crumbled, leaving us all on the streets. It's your fault, Shark. Now you're gonna pay!"

Shark stepped back. "I think you've lost it. I guess I'll just beat you for the tournament!"

"Duel Disk, set!" Both players' D-Pad clicked onto their wrists, activating. "D-Gazer, set!" Both players' Gazers flipped onto their faces.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** The voice from the Duel System said, both of their D-Gazers along glowing. Flashes from other D-Gazers rushed across the crowd. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area around them began to warp into the augmented reality.

"Ready!" Ace called out, a hand in the air. "Set!" He shot his hand down. "DUEL!"

**Shark LP:4000**

**Ginji LP:4000**

"The first move is given to Ryoga Kamishiro!" Ace decreed.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Shark drew his card. "Big Jaws, Shoukan!" His signature blade-finned shark emerged through a water tornado.

Big Jaws: Lv.3 WATER Fish ATK:1800/DEF:300

"Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end!" His facedown emerged.

"Boku no turn… Draw!" Ginji drew his card shakily. "I've gotten better since before, Shark. Dark Weasel, Shoukan!" An odd monster emerged: A black-furred bipedal weasel with a light gray chest. Its claws were very sharp, and its face looked manic, its mouth foaming.

**Dark Weasel: Lv.4 DARK Beast ATK:1400/DEF:1500**

"Whoa. When did Ginji get that card?" Shark wondered.

"Dark Weasel no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, I can either destroy or discard a Level 2 monster I control. By doing this, Dark Weasel gains 500 Attack Points until your End Phase!" Ginji took one of his card and sent it to the Graveyard, and an image of the monster emerged in front of the weasel: A green-colored anglerfish with large blue eyes. The weasel snarled and chomped down, dissipating the image.

**Dark Weasel ATK:1900**

Ginji smirked. "Nimble Angler no kouka hatsudo! Since I sent it from my hand to the Graveyard, I can call forth two Level 3 or below Nimble monsters from my Deck! Nimble Momonga and Nimble Musasabi, Tokushu Shoukan!" Two odd flying squirrel-like monsters emerged. One had dark brown, slightly reddish fur and green eyes, and the other had slightly lighter brown fur and gleaming purple eyes. Both were curled in a defensive position.

Nimble Momonga: Lv.2 EARTH Beast ATK:1000/DEF:100

Nimble Musasabi: Lv.2 EARTH Beast ATK:800/DEF:100

"Now then… Dark Weasel! Attack Nimble Musasabi!" Ginji ordered.

"Nani?" Shark cried as Ginji's weasel turned on its own partner and mauling it, causing it to be destroyed.

"Dark Weasel can attack other monsters on my field." Ginji said. "Nimble Musasabi no kouka hatsudo! Since it was destroyed by battle, you lose 500 Life Points!" Shark was surrounded by a red aura, causing him pain.

**Shark LP:3500**

"Also, I am able to Summon 2 more Nimble Musasabis from my Deck in Attack Mode!" Just like that, two more of the lighter brown squirrels emerged. "Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Shark drew his card. "Friller Rabca, Shoukan! His monster emerged as a thin gold shark-like monster.

Friller Rabca: Lv.3 WATER Fish ATK:700/DEF:1500

"Ore wa, Reberu San no Big Jaws to, Friller Rabca de Obarei!" His two monsters turned fully blue and spiraled into the air. A red spiral portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Senkou Bokan (Underwater Mothership) – Aero Shark!" From beneath the ground, his signature Rank 3 Xyz Monster shot up with a gurgling roar, two blue Overlay Units circling it.

Underwater Mothership – Aero Shark: Rank 3 WATER Fish/Xyz ATK:1900/DEF:1000 2 Overlay Units

"Hoo-wee! I remember this bad boy from Ryoga's first time in the circuits! What a comeback he's making here, eh, folks?" Ace commented, getting applause from the ground.

"Go, Shark-kun!" Ariel cried in the stands.

Shark smiled, not the least bit offended about the mention of his past circuit times. "Aero Shark no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, you take 400 damage for each card in my hand!" One of the blue orbs was absorbed into the apparatus. "Aero Torpedo!" Four torpedoes were fired from the apparatus, which all split into four missiles. The missiles struck all around Ginji's area, making him growl.

Aero Shark: 1 Overlay Unit

**Ginji LP:2400**

"I don't think you've gotten much better at all, Ginji." Shark commented. "Aero Shark, attack Nimble Musasabi! Big Eater!" The huge twin-shark monster charged forward, a claw shooting out from the apparatus. The claw grabbed hold of one of the Musasabis and pulled it to Aero Shark, allowing it to chomp down on it, destroying it. Due to Musasabi's effect, though, a red aura caused Shark slight pain. When he recovered, his eyes widened.

**Shark LP:3000**

**Ginji LP:2400**

"Nani? No damage?" Shark cried.

Ginji was grinning. "Trap Card, Spirit Barrier, hatsudo." His facedown was active. "So long as I control a monster, I can't take any Battle Damage."

"Kuso…" Shark groaned. "At least Dark Weasel can't get enough Attack Points to surpass Aero Shark. Turn end!"

**Dark Weasel ATK:1400**

"Boku no turn… Draw!" Ginji drew his card. "Nimble Manta, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a small manta with a blue back and a white belly, two big purple eyes seen on it.

Nimble Manta: Lv.2 WATER Fish ATK:800/DEF:100

"Dark Weasel no kouka hatsudo! By destroying my Manta, Weasel gains 500 Attack Points!" The weasel whipped its head and snarled at the manta before leaping at it, chomping down and destroying it, snarling rabidly as power went through it.

**Dark Weasel ATK:1900**

"Nimble Manta no kouka hatsudo! Because it was sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, I can Special Summon 2 Nimble Mantas from my Deck!" Two more of the mantas emerged. "I switch Nimble Momonga to Attack Mode!" The darker flying squirrel left its defensive position and snarled. "Dark Weasel, attack Aero Shark!" The weasel roared before leaping forward, claws bared. It jammed its claws into the two sharks of the monster, causing it to roar in pain, but a light began beeping brightly, and the Xyz Monster exploded, taking the weasel with it. Ginji laughed. "Dark Weasel was a needed sacrifice! Now you're wide open! Now, my four Nimbles! Attack Shark directly!" The two flying squirrels and two mantas all flashed their eyes red before charging forward, all of them with the intent to strike.

Shark grunted. "Trap Card, Bubble Bringer, hatsudo! This lets me negate your Nimble Momonga's direct attack!" A wave of bubbles billowed from the card, impacting Momonga and forcing it back to Ginji's field.

Ginji growled. "So what?! I still have three more! Have at him!" The two mantas sideswiped Shark with their tails, then Musasabi scratched Shark with its claws, knocking him back onto his rear.

**Shark LP:600**

"Damn, now that's one hell of a move!" Ace said over the mic. "I don't know what's got Ginji so angry, but he's using it to the fullest with a powerful onslaught! Shark's sitting in a frying pan now, and Ginji's starting to cook him!"

"I'll make you pay for driving us into the dirt, Shark." Ginji growled. "Magic Card, Shisha Sosei (Monster Reborn), hatsudo! Dark Weasel, Tokushu Shoukan!" His rabid weasel returned to the field.

**Dark Weasel ATK:1400/DEF:1500**

"Dark Weasel no kouka hatsudo! I discard Nimble Sunfish to give it 500 extra Attack Points!" An image of a light blue sunfish emerged, only to be eaten and dissipated by the weasel.

**Dark Weasel ATK:1900**

"Turn end!" Ginji declared.

"Shark-kun…" Ariel whimpered.

"This looks bad." Rio mused.

"I'm not worried." Marcus said with a smile. "Shark has the power to get through this."

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Shark drew his card. He smirked. "Bingo. Bubble Bringer no kouka hatsudo! By sending it to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower WATER monster from my Graveyard! Friller Rabca, Tokushu Shoukan!" The thin gold shark re-emerged. "Shark Sucker, Shoukan!" This monster was a thin blue shark with a disc on top of it.

Shark Sucker: Lv.3 WATER Fish ATK:200/DEF:1000

"Magic Card, **Tidal Draw**, hatsudo! By adding the Levels of my WATER monsters and dividing by three, I can draw cards equal to the result! With six Levels, that's two cards!" He drew twice, putting him at five cards. "Since Friller Rabca was Summoned with Bubble Bringer, it counts as two monsters for an Xyz Summon! Ore wa Reberu San no Shark Sucker to, Friller Rabca ni tai bun de Obarei!" Friller Rabca split in two, then all three forms turned fully blue and spiraled into the air. Another red spiral portal opened up, and all three monsters sailed inside. "San tai no mizuzokusei (WATER Attribute) monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Senkou Senkan (Underwater Dreadnought) – Terror Shark!" From the ground, a huge black apparatus emerged. Attached to it were three red sharks in a triangle fashion, their eyes glowing red. The apparatus held missile pods and laser cannons. Two blue Overlay Units circled it.

**Underwater Dreadnought – Terror Shark: Rank 3 WATER Fish/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:200 2 Overlay Units**

"One Xyz won't aid you against all five of my monsters. Especially since my Spirit Barrier is still in play." Ginji said.

"Like it's gonna help. Terror Shark no kouka hatsudo!" One of the blue orbs was absorbed into its apparatus.

**Terror Shark: 1 Overlay Unit**

"By using an Overlay Unit, I can discard any number of cards from my hand!" He discarded all five cards.

"Whoa! Shark just dumped his whole hand! What's he up to?!" Ace cried.

"For every card I discarded, I can destroy one card you control!" Shark declared. "You may have a full field… but they're about to bite the dust! OPEN FIRE!" Five of the missile pods beeped, then all of them fired a combined mass of torpedoes. The torpedoes rained down on Ginji's field, striking all of his Nimbles and destroying each and every one of them.

"BAKANA!" Ginji cried.

"Sorry, Ginji, but I win! Terror Shark! Attack Ginji directly!" The three sharks roared as the laser cannons whirred to life. Then, pink laser beams fired out from each out, causing explosions around their target.

"Eyaaaaaaahhhhh!" Ginji cried as he was thrown back, landing on the ground.

**Shark LP:600 - WINNER**

**Ginji LP:0 – KNOCKED OUT**

Shark's face appeared with the word "WIN" as the buzzer sounded, and the Augmented Reality vanished. The crowd cheered loudly, Ariel the loudest, while Shark raised a fist to the air. All of a sudden, Ace's voice rang out. "Move, Ryoga!" When Shark heard the voice, his face snapped to Ginji, who held an odd gun in his hands with a glare.

"You're mine!" Ginji growled, firing a laser blast from the gun.

"Waah!" Shark yelped, quickly moving out of the way.

"Someone get that kid!" Ace cried.

Ginji looked at Ace, then back at Shark. "This ain't over, Shark!" He growled before rushing out of the ring, skidding past two security guards.

"After him!" The guards yelled, chasing after Ginji, who rounded a corner. However, after a few turns, they found an unexpected sight: Ginji was on the ground, tied up, his laser sitting by a wall. "Nani…?" There was a note beside him, which one of the guards picked up.

_You're welcome for that. I took his Deck as well. He ain't gonna need it, heh heh! - 48_

"48?" The guard wondered. The other guards shrugged, then the lead guard pulled out a D-Gazer. "Disaster averted, Ace. Someone tied the kid up."

*Meanwhile*

"Uh-huh… All righty." Ace said, hanging up his D-Gazer. "No need to worry, folks! That little dude's been caught, so we won't have any more problems! Let's keep this tournament going!"

*Duel 14: Rio Kamishiro VS Mizumi*

Rio's field: Abyss Soldier affected by Aqua Jet, no facedowns

Mizumi's field: Umbral Soul, one facedown

Abyss Soldier: Lv.4 WATER Aqua ATK:2800(originally 1800)/DEF:1300

Umbral Soul: Lv.7 DARK Reptile ATK:2000/DEF:1500

"Move in, Abyss Soldier! Take out that lizard!" Rio declared. The monster, a dark blue and white humanoid shark-like creature wielding a dual-ended trident, charged forward through the Aqua Jet on its back, thrusting its trident right through the target, a lizard-like creature made fully out of purple flames, and evaporating it, sending Mizumi to the floor.

**Rio LP:600**

**Mizumi LP:0 – LOSER**

"Yatta!" Rio cried, jumping up before twirling once, striking a victory pose as the crowd cheered. Marcus whistled for her up in the stands while he was clapping.

*Duel 15: Kyorei VS Kuronazo*

Kyorei's field: No monsters, one facedown

Kuronazo's field: Des Feral Imp, Vylon Disigma (control switched by and equipped with Brain Jacker)

Des Feral Imp: Lv.4 DARK Reptile ATK:1600/DEF:1800

Vylon Disigma: Rank 4 LIGHT Fairy/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2100 3 Overlay Units

"Your power is admirable, but against me, it can't be realized." Kuronazo, who was wearing a dark purple cloak with a mask, said, his voice altered. He was rather short, almost like a kid. "Des Feral Imp and Vylon Disigma, double attack!" His two monsters, Kyorei's stolen Xyz Monster and a bipedal dark blue-skinned fiend/reptile creature, charged forward. Disigma fired a powerful laser beam from the face on its front while Des Feral Imp slashed at Kyorei with its claws. The combined force sent the Terminal Gang's leader onto the floor.

**Kuronazo LP:4000**

**Kyorei LP:0 – LOSER**

The crowd cheered for his victory, but the Terminal Gang in the crowd, mainly Megami, didn't look pleased. "A short yet satisfying win." Kuronazo said. "Who will be my next target?"

Meanwhile, in the stands, Hikaya looked around worriedly. "Where did Toku-kun go?"

*Duel 16: Marizu VS Ray White*

Marizu's field: Mainspring Aircraft Carrier Zenmighty (TCG: Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity), Mainspring Knight, both monsters affected by Limiter Removal, no facedowns

Ray's field: Empty

Mainspring Aircraft Carrier Zenmighty: Rank 3 WATER Machine/Xyz ATK:3000(originally 1500)/DEF:1500 1 Overlay Unit

Mainspring Knight: Lv.4 LIGHT Warrior ATK:3600(originally 1800)/DEF:1200

"You didn't stand a chance against me! Mainspring Knight, deal the end blow!" Marizu claimed. Her monster, a humanoid toy clad in silver and gold armor, making it look eerily similar to Kibou Ou Hope, leapt forward and slashed with the sword it was holding, causing a shockwave that knocked Ray back onto the ground.

**Marizu LP:4000**

**Ray LP:0 – LOSER**

The crowd cheered for Marizu's victory. The pastel-haired girl did a twirl before looking up into the stands and winking at specifically Yuma, Shark, Kaito, and Yamoto, making all four of them sweatdrop. Meanwhile, almost all the boys outside of their group gained hearts in their eyes. "Ugh… Such an idiot." Kaito said with a facepalm. The other boys in their group nodded.

"She'd better not think she can still our guys." Jenaveve said, getting nods from the girls.

*After the Duels*

"Round 1 is over, folks! We've had some epic talent!" Ace called out on the mic. "We started with 32 Duelists, and we're down to 16! Let's see the line-up for Round 2!" The match-ups appeared on-screen.

***A Block***

**Duel 1: Kaito Tenjo VS Thunder Spark**

**Duel 2: Raio Ruda VS Taichi**

***B Block***

**Duel 3: Karaan VS Anna Kozuki**

**Duel 4: Yuma Tsukumo VS Shirotora**

***C Block***

**Duel 5: Droite VS Yamoto Kazamuki**

**Duel 6: Ryo VS Keegan Arclight**

***D Block***

**Duel 7: Ryoga Kamishiro VS Rio Kamishiro**

**Duel 8: Kuronazo VS Marizu**

"We'll get back to the action after a well-deserved break, so I'll see you then, folks!" Ace told everyone. "You won't wanna miss it!"

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Dark Weasel  
Level 4 DARK Beast  
ATK:1400/DEF:1500  
This card can attack other monsters you control. If it does so by this effect: No Battle Damage is calculated. Once per turn: Destroy 1 Level 2 monster you control OR discard 1 Level 2 monster: This card gains 500 ATK until your opponent's End Phase.

Underwater Dreadnought - Terror Shark (TCG: Submersible Destroyer - Terror Shark)  
Rank 3 WATER Fish/Xyz  
ATK:2500/DEF:200  
3 Level 3 Fish or Sea Serpent-Type monsters  
Once per turn, detach 1 Xyz Material and discard any number of cards from your hand: Destroy 1 card on the field for each discarded card. (OCG/TCG: Banish any number of Fish, Aqua, or Sea Serpent-Type monsters from your Graveyard: Destroy 1 card on the field for each banished monster.)

Infestation Vector (Y-Tak's card)  
Normal Spell Card  
Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below DARK monster from your hand.

Tidal Draw  
Normal Spell Card  
Add the Levels of all Level 4 or lower WATER monsters on the field, then divide the result by 3. Draw cards from your Deck equal to the result (rounded down).

* * *

**Y-Tak: _ That was all she got? Come on, man!**

**Vile: Dude, calm down! It's only Round 1! Plus, she didn't even lose a single Life Point! You wanted a Mary-Sue, which I suck at making!**

**Y-Tak: Oh please! You could make any of the characters Mary-Sues if you want-*gag stuffed in mouth* *muffled voice***

**Vile: Anyway... sorry, he can get rather wild. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Now that I have everyone's Decks known, I should be able to get this done quicker. Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vile: I am REALLY sorry for the delay in this, everyone. Shirotora's Deck was tripping me up big time. The others aren't here with me, and they likely won't be until the finals, since, well, there isn't really much to say. XD Anyhoo, disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 1: Who's Number One?

Chapter 4

*Duel 1: Kaito Tenjo VS Thunder Spark*

Kaito returned to the field with cheers, but he was rather unnerved at his opponent, the eerie blank-eyed teenager. "Who are you…?" Kaito breathed.

"I am merely an emissary of the thunder." Thunder Spark replied. "Victory is my only objective."

Kaito felt uneasy. "Hmm… Well, I won't go easy on you, Thunder Spark. I don't know how to go easy."

"I would expect nothing less from you, Hunter." Thunder Spark replied.

_'He knows about me?'_ Kaito wondered.

"Don't just stand there. Let's go." The odd teen said.

"Duel Disk, set!" Kaito's Duel Disk spun around before clacking on his wrist, and Thunder Spark's D-Pad appeared in lightning. "D-Gazer, set!" Kaito's D-Gazer formed over his eye, but nothing happened with Thunder Spark.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** The voice from the Duel System said, Kaito's D-Gazer, Thunder Spark's eye, and the D-Gazers of the crowd flashing. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area around them began to warp into the augmented reality.

"Ready!" Ace called out, a hand in the air. "Set!" He thrust his hand down. "DUEL!"

**Kaito LP:4000**

**Thunder Spark LP:4000**

"The first move is given to Thunder Spark!" Ace called out.

"Watashi no turn… Draw." Thunder Spark said, drawing his card. "OToThunder, Shoukan." Lightning flashed on the field, and from it, a humanoid figure emerged. It was male with very pale skin, spiky hair made of electrical energy, pupil-less yellow eyes, and a green-colored outfit with thunder designs on the chest. A light green cape flowed behind him, and lightning energy was around his arms.

OToThunder: Lv.4 LIGHT Thunder ATK:1300/DEF:600

"OToThunder no kouka hatsudo. Once per turn, I am allowed to Normal Summon an extra monster, so long as said monster is a Level 4 LIGHT Thunder-Type monster." He picked another card. "ONeThunder, Shoukan." More lightning flashed, and a new monster emerged, this one looking like a young girl. Her electric hair was arranged into two ponytails, and she had big, normal-looking orange eyes. Her outfit had a red top that ended in a skirt, thunder designs near the skirt, and purple leggings. Like the older form, she had electric energy, but only around her hands.

ONeThunder: Lv.4 LIGHT Thunder ATK:900/DEF:400

"Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end." Thunder Spark's facedown emerged.

"Ore no turn. Draw!" Kaito drew his card. "Photon Sabre Tiger, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a sabre-toothed cat made completely out of blue light.

Photon Sabre Tiger: Lv.3 LIGHT Beast ATK:1200(due to effect, originally 2000)/DEF:300

"Photon Sabre Tiger no kouka hatsudo! When it's Normal Summoned, I can add another Sabre Tiger from my Deck to my hand!" A card slid out from his Deck, which he grabbed. "Quick-Play Magic, Photon Lead, hatsudo! Photon Sabre Tiger, Tokushu Shoukan!" A second tiger monster emerged. "With two Sabre Tigers on the field, my first tiger regains the Attack Points it lost."

Photon Sabre Tiger x2 ATK:2000

"Photon Sabre Tiger, attack ONeThunder!" Kaito ordered. The first feline dashed forward, roaring loudly. The thunder girl braced herself.

"Continuous Trap, **Thunder Grid**, hatsudo." ONe slammed her fists together, channeling her energy, then sent out a grid of electricity, blocking Sabre Tiger and forcing it back to Kaito's field.

"Kuso…" Kaito groaned. "Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!"

"Watashi no turn. Draw." Thunder Spark drew his card. "ONiThunder, Shoukan." As lightning flashed again, something zoomed by. The figure zipped by again, revealing it to be an orange-and-white hoverboard of sorts. The rider leapt off, causing the board to dissipate into lightning. The rider was a boy the same age as ONeThunder, having the same type of electrical hair in a spiky fashion, decked out in a two-tone orange outfit, the electrical energy exuding from his hands. He landed next to ONeThunder, flashing her a thumbs-up.

ONiThunder: Lv.4 LIGHT Thunder ATK:900/DEF:500

"OToThunder no kouka hatsudo. OToToThunder, Shoukan." More lightning flashed, but this time, an orb of electrical energy formed. Then, the orb dissipated, revealing a form within: A small baby boy, having big orange eyes and reddish hair instead of the electrical yellow, though it did have this type of energy on its head in the form of a bonnet. He was wearing yellow footie pajamas with thunder designs, and while he lacked the electrical energy on his hands, he appeared to be sucking on this energy, which was formed in the shape of a pacifier.

**OToToThunder: Lv.4 LIGHT Thunder ATK:0/DEF:0**

Various cheers came from the females in the audience as the sight of the baby monster. "KAWAIIIIIIIIIII!" Kotori, Ariel, Cathy, Sachi, Hikaya, and Jenaveve all cried in the crowd.

"Well, this is a rather unexpected play." Ace mused. "Using OToThunder's second Normal Summon on a monster with no Attack Points must mean he's got a plan!"

"OToToThunder no kouka hatsudo." Thunder Spark stated. The thunder baby looked around slightly before his eyes began to water. Small sobs began to come from him. "When it is Summoned, I can Special Summon one LIGHT Thunder-Type monster from my Deck, so long as the monster has 1600 or fewer Attack Points." OToTo's crying became louder, tears flying from him, making OTo, ONe, and ONi look at him with worry. "OKaThunder, Tokushu Shoukan."

Lightning began to flash again, but this time it swirled. Then, from behind OToToThunder, two reddish-garbed arms with electric-energy-covered hands picked him up softly. **"Don't cry… little one."** The baby was turned to face the person holding him, and his eyes opened slightly. The person holding him was a woman with pinkish skin and orange eyes, having long hair that was electrical on the top, but flowed down into the same reddish color as the baby's hair. She was wearing a two-colored outfit having an orangish color and a purplish-red color, thunder designs on her outfit, the outfit ending in a skirt, with purplish-red stockings and a silverish waist cape behind her. She smiled warmly at the baby, making him smile and coo in happiness. The woman then looked at Kaito with a scowl, holding the baby to her protectively, OTo standing beside her and ONi and ONe standing in front of them.

OKaThunder: Lv.4 LIGHT Thunder ATK:1400/DEF:700

"Well, I'll be! It's a whole family of Thunder-Types!" Ace commented.

"Observe… the power of the thunder. Watashi wa Reberu Yon no ONiThunder to, ONeThunder de Obarei." The two kids high-fived before turning fully yellow, and zigzagged into the air rather than spiraling. A red spiral portal opened up, and both monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no ikazuchizoku (Thunder-Type) monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku. Ekushiizu Shoukan!" Lightning flashed up from the portal. "Arawareyo… OBaThunder!" From the lightning, a new figure emerged. It appeared to be an old woman, having very long electrical hair that was almost the length of her body and the same orange eyes. She was clad in a pink-coded robe that was more female-oriented, having thunder designs on it, and her hands were holding onto a yellow crystal ball that was exuding the signature electrical energy. Two yellow Overlay Units circled her.

**OBaThunder: Rank 4 LIGHT Thunder/Xyz ATK:2400/DEF:1600 2 Overlay Units**

"But the thunder shall not cease yet. Reberu Yon no OToThunder, OKaThunder, OToToThunder, Obarei!" The two adults nodded at each other, and OToTo gave a coo in agreement, then all three turned fully yellow and zigzagged into the air. A second spiral portal opened up, and all three monsters sailed inside. "San tai no ikazuchizoku monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku. Ekushiizu Shoukan!" More lightning flashed from the portal. "Arawareyo… OJiThunder!" The figure that emerged from the lightning appeared to be a humanoid old man, with only one open orange eye. He was fully bald, but a long beard of electrical energy came down from his chin. He was clad in a blue-coded robe of a much different composition that Oba's, looking more sage-like, with the same thunder designs, and he was carrying a dual-ended staff with electrical energy coming off of both ends. He twirled the staff before planting it in the ground, three yellow Overlay Units circling him.

**OJiThunder: Rank 4 LIGHT Thunder/Xyz ATK:2600/DEF:2200 3 Overlay Units**

"*whistles* What a move! He turned a family of Thunder-Types into two Xyz Monsters!" Ace commented.

"OJiThunder, strike down one of the Photon Sabre Tigers!" Thunder Spark ordered. The old man grunted and twirled his staff before firing out electrical energy in a bolo fashion, striking the tiger and destroying it.

**Kaito LP:3400**

Photon Sabre Tiger ATK:1200

"OBaThunder, follow up on the other one!" The old woman moved her hands away from the crystal ball (showing that her hands weren't exuding the electrical energy), causing it to rise up above her. Then, a sudden spark came from it, and lightning shot from it, impacting and destroying the second tiger.

**Kaito LP:2200**

"The thunder rattles your very soul. It is a potent force." Thunder Spark mused. "Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end."

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Kaito drew his card and smirked. "Magic Card, Photon Sanctuary, hatsudo! This card Summons two Photon Tokens in Defense Mode!" From the card, two green orbs with arcing white light orbiting them emerged.

Photon Token x2: Lv.4 LIGHT Thunder ATK:2000/DEF:0

Kaito smiled. "Now… I release my two Photon Tokens. Tokushu Shoukan!" The two atoms disintegrated into yellow particles, and the particles reformed into a familiar red crest.

"What have we here?" Ace wondered.

Kaito grabbed hold of the crest, his eyes flashing, before chucking it into the air, the crest spinning rapidly and drawing in light particles. "Hikari no keshin, ima kouri!" The particles formed the creature's body, legs, arms, tail, wings, and finally the head. "Arawareyo, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" The dragon's eyes shone with the power of a galaxy before it roared loudly, expelling the glow from its body.

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: Lv.8 LIGHT Dragon ATK:3000/DEF:2500

"Yatta!" Jenaveve and Haruto cheered in the crowd.

"Hoo-wee! Now that's what I call a dragon!" Ace commented.

"As impressive as your beast is, it falls flat in the face of my Thunder Grid, rendering your attacks impossible." Thunder Spark mused.

"Don't be too sure. Magic Card, Photon Hurricane, hatsudo! For every card in my hand, I can return your Magic or Trap Cards to your hand! I only have one, but with it, I return your Thunder Grid to your hand!" Powerful winds blew around, removing Thunder Grid from the field and dissipating the lightning. "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Attack OJiThunder! Hametsu no Photon… Stream!" The dragon reared its head back before blasting out a stream of star-studded energy.

"Trap Card, **Thunder Rod**, hatsudo." Thunder Spark's Trap caused an odd metal tower to emerge. "This card lets me redirect an attack against a Thunder-Type monster into a direct attack, while also cutting my damage in half." The tower drew in the attack stream, which was changed into lightning energy, which then struck Thunder Spark. The odd teen, however, acted like he didn't feel a thing.

**Thunder Spark LP:2500**

Kaito was unnerved at Thunder Spark's complete lack of reaction. "Constant exposure to the thunder renders me immune to its effects. I am one with the thunder." Thunder Spark mused.

"You're creeping me out, pal. And I've seen some freaky stuff." Kaito mused. "Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!"

"Watashi no turn. Draw." Thunder Spark drew his card. "Half Leader, Shoukan." The monster emerged as an odd bug with a red thorax and head, a gray abdomen, metallic legs, and two metallic antennae.

**Half Leader: Lv.4 LIGHT Thunder ATK:1000/DEF:0**

"Half Leader no kouka hatsudo. If it's Summoned while I control at least one Thunder-Type Xyz Monster, I can attach it to one of them as a new Overlay Unit." The bug's antennae sparked before it became an orb of yellow energy that began orbiting OBaThunder.

**OBaThunder: 3 Overlay Units**

"OJiThunder no kouka hatsudo. By using an Overlay Unit, I am allowed another Normal Summon for a Level 4 LIGHT Thunder-Type monster with 1600 or fewer Attack Points." The old thunder man absorbed one of his Overlay Units into his staff.

**OJiThunder: 2 Overlay Units**

"Electrode Beast Cation, Shoukan." His monster emerged as a small red ball of energy with a happy face and two arms. It exuded a large red aura of electricity. "Cation no kouka hatsudo. I can now Special Summon Electrode Beast Anion from my Deck." A nearly identical energy ball emerged, but where Cation was red, Anion was blue, and its face looked sad.

Electrode Beast Cation/Anion: Lv.4 LIGHT Thunder ATK:300/DEF:300

"Anion no kouka hatsudo. If it's Summoned while I control Cation, I can draw one card." He drew the card. "OBaThunder no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, a Level 4 LIGHT Thunder-Type monster with 1600 or fewer Attack Points is Special Summoned from my Deck!" The old woman absorbed one of the orbs into her crystal ball.

**OBaThunder: 2 Overlay Units**

"OToNaRiThunder, Tokushu Shoukan!" Lightning flashed, and a new monster emerged. This one was also humanoid, but it was quite different from the others. It had on a black bodysuit, baggy dark gray pants with white stripes and thunder designs, a lighter gray waistcoat with detached sleeves, also with thunder designs, but the most striking difference was the head: Rather than a face, the head appeared to be a white helmet with a light gray circle, electrical hair flowing behind it.

OToNaRiThunder: Lv.4 LIGHT Thunder ATK:500/DEF:1000

"Man, I thought Zekto had speedy Summoning!" Yuma cried, his brain being wracked.

"Watashi wa, Reberu Yon no Cation, Anion, OToNaRiThunder… Obarei!" His three monsters turned fully yellow and spiraled into the air, OToNaRi zigzagging. A third red spiral portal opened up, and all three monsters sailed inside. "San tai no ikazuchizoku monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo… Thunder Spark Dragon!" From the portal, a thick stream of blue lightning shot up and snaked around. A roar was heard, and the lightning became a solid form: An eel-like creature with darker blue lightning markings across its body, leading up to a head that looked similar to Blue-Eyes White Dragon, having scales on the back of the head, two lightning-bolt "horns", and two large yellow whiskers. It roared loudly, causing lightning to strike abound, three yellow Overlay Units circling it.

Thunder Spark Dragon: Rank 4 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK:2400/DEF:2000 3 Overlay Units

"Your dragon is mighty, but mine is mightier! Thunder Spark Dragon no kouka hatsudo!" All three Overlay Units were chomped down by the eel dragon.

Thunder Spark Dragon: 0 Overlay Units

"By using three Overlay Units, your field is cleared of all monsters! Thunder Spark Dragon, obliterate Galaxy-Eyes!" With a powerful roar from the dragon, lightning struck wildly across Kaito's field, striking down Galaxy-Eyes. "Now for the finish. Thunder Spark Dragon! Attack Kaito directly! Million-Volt Breath!" Energy gathered into its mouth, then Thunder Spark Dragon fired a powerful beam charged with blue and yellow lightning.

Kaito's eyes widened. "Trap Card, Mirror Shade, hatsudo! By paying half my Life Points, I take no Battle Damage this turn!" A black aura surrounded him and caused him pain, but the beam landed near him harmlessly.

**Kaito LP:1100**

"You are rather resourceful… But it only buys you one turn. Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end." Thunder Spark said.

"Ore no turn… Draw!" Kaito drew his card and smiled. "This turn is all I need. Continuous Trap, Call of the Haunted, hatsudo! Return to us, Galaxy-Eyes!" His signature dragon returned to the field.

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: Lv.8 LIGHT Dragon ATK:3000/DEF:2500

"Galaxy-Eyes, attack Thunder Spark Dragon! Hametsu no Photon Stream!" Galaxy-Eyes fired its signature star-studded beam.

'With no Overlay Units, he would not banish Thunder Spark Dragon. And I have plenty of Life Points left.' Thunder Spark thought.

"Galaxy-Eyes no kouka hatsudo! Until the end of the Battle Phase, both monsters are banished!" The beam impacted Thunder Spark Dragon, then both monsters vanished into nothing.

"Nani?" Thunder Spark breathed. "But why?"

Kaito smirked. "Dimension Wanderer no kouka hatsudo! When a monster I control is banished by a card effect, I can send it to the Graveyard! Then, the total Attack Points of two of my banished monsters are dealt to you as damage! I only have two: Galaxy-Eyes and Photon Sabre Tiger, for a combined total of 5000 damage!" An image of a small blue-and-grayish monster with a small box on a stick emerged. It pulled the box off the stick, then images of Sabre Tiger and Galaxy-Eyes appeared, being sucked into the box. The orange orbs on the box suddenly turned red, and the box grew larger and unstable. Dimension Wanderer, scared, threw the box at Thunder Spark's field. The box landed and exploded violently, destroying everything on his field and sending Thunder Spark backwards to the floor, eerily silent.

**Kaito LP:1100 – WINNER**

**Thunder Spark LP:0 - KNOCKED OUT**

Kaito's face appeared with the word "WIN" as the buzzer sounded, and the Augmented Reality vanished. The crowd cheered loudly, mainly Haruto and Jenaveve. "What an upset victory! Kaito won a Duel without dealing any Battle Damage for the second time this tournament! His future opponents had better brace themselves!" Ace told everyone on the mic.

Thunder Spark slowly picked himself up as Kaito walked over to him. "Your power is impressive, Hunter." The odd teen said. "I am relieved to see that your path now takes you towards righteousness."

"Who exactly are you…?" Kaito asked.

Thunder Spark merely turned around. "Like I said… I am an emissary of the thunder. When a storm rages… I am always watching." He left without another word leaving Kaito stumped.

*Duel 2: Raio Ruda VS Taichi*

Raio's field: Sword Breaker (effect targets Warrior-Types) equipped with **Laser Axe**, no facedowns

Taichi's field: Noble Knight Gawayn, Ignoble Knight of Black Laundsallyn, no facedowns

Sword Breaker: Rank 6 EARTH Warrior/Xyz ATK:2700/DEF:1000 1 Overlay Unit

Noble Knight Gawayn: Lv.4 LIGHT Warrior ATK:1900/DEF:500

Ignoble Knight of Black Laundsallyn: Lv.5 DARK Warrior ATK:2000/DEF:800

"Sorry to stomp and run, but the victory is mine! Sword Breaker, take out Noble Knight Gawayn!" Raio ordered. His monster, a large silver-purple-armored knight holding an insane amount of weapons, moved forward grasping a new weapon, a large double-ended axe with blue laser blades, in one hand. It rose the axe over its target, a male knight in orange armor, a blue cape, and holding a small sword, before bringing it down heavily, slamming Gawayn into the ground and obliterating him, the axe sending out a powerful laser shockwave that knocked Taichi onto the floor, defeated.

**Raio LP:2700 - WINNER**

**Taichi LP:0 – KNOCKED OUT**

Raio threw up a double rock-on sign as the crowd cheered. He then walked over and helped Taichi up. "Nice Duel, kid. Ya got spunk!" He said, ruffling Taichi's hair.

*Duel 3: Karaan VS Anna Kozuki*

Karaan's field: Gagaga Giant, **Network Collapse** and **Free Pass** active, no facedowns

Anna's field: Snow-Plow Locomotive – Hustle Rustle, no facedowns

**Gagaga Giant: Rank 7 DARK Fiend/Xyz ATK:2750(due to effect, originally 1500)/DEF:0 1 Overlay Unit**

Snow-Plow Locomotive – Hustle Rustle: Lv.10 EARTH Machine ATK:0(due to Gagaga Giant, originally 2500)/DEF:3000

"Your power is pathetic, even with such high-Leveled cards." Karaan growled. "Gagaga Giant, crush that pathetic toy!" His monster, a HUGE mauve-skinned giant with green pants, long blue hair, and the Gagaga emblem emblazoned on his chest, rose his massive fists before slamming them down onto Anna's snowplow train, obliterating it.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Anna cried, being sent back and landing on the ground.

**Karaan LP:3000 - WINNER**

**Anna LP:0 – KNOCKED OUT**

The crowd cheered, but Karaan seemed unaffected by his victory. Yuya looked sad up in the crowd. "One more round… Make sure you win, Tsukumo."

*Duel 4: Yuma Tsukumo VS Shirotora*

Yuma moved onto the field, met by the leader of the idiot trio. "I'm honestly surprised to see you in the second round." Yuma said.

"Trust me, Tsukumo-baka, you don't know my power yet!" Shirotora jeered.

"Duel Disk, set!" Both players' D-Pads clicked onto their wrists and activated. "D-Gazer, set!" Their D-Gazers flipped onto their faces.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** The voice from the Duel System said, Kaito's D-Gazer, both players' D-Gazers flashing as well as the spectators'. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area around them began to warp into the augmented reality.

"Ready!" Ace called out, a hand in the air. "Set!" He thrust his hand down. "DUEL!"

**Yuma LP:4000**

**Shirotora LP:4000**

"The first move is given to Yuma Tsukumo!" Ace called out.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. "Gogogo Golem, Shoukan!" His signature Rock-Type monster emerged onto the field.

Gogogo Golem: Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:1800/DEF:1500

"Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" Yuma's facedown emerged.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Shirotora drew his card. "Magic Card, **Start of the Cycle**, hatsudo! This card lets me Special Summon 2 Talisman Tokens in Defense Mode!" From the card, two odd octagonal rocks emerged, fully blank.

**Talisman Token x2: Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:0/DEF:0**

Shirotora chuckled. "Ràng xúnhuán chóngxīn kāishǐ!"

"Eh… Gesundheit?" Yuma asked.

"What, don't speak Chinese? In plain Japanese, I said, 'Let the cycle begin again!'" Shirotora explained. "I release my two Talisman Tokens! Adobansu Shoukan!" The two octagonal stones merged into one stone, and odd black carvings appeared on the stone, resembling some kind of rodent. Then, the carvings glowed brightly, causing a bright flash of light. "Gāoguì de dòngwù, pái zài dì yī wèi, hūxī bù huà! (Chinese: Noble animal first in line, give breath to that which does not draw it!)" As the light died down, a new figure was in its place. It was a large gray bipedal rat-like monster, having two large vermine ears, a long blue tail, sharp hand and foot claws, and zigzagging whiskers. "Arawareyo, Zodiac Rat – Lao Shu!" The rat creature was clad in black armor with gold trim, and a red "1" was emblazoned on its forehead. In the center of its chest armor, the stone with the rat carvings was embedded.

**Zodiac Rat – Lao Shu: Lv.8 EARTH Beast ATK:2200/DEF:2200**

"Whoa. A Level 8 already!" Yuma mused.

"My mother is Chinese. When I was a kid, I was taught about the Chinese Zodiac." Shirotora explained. "She also told me the legend of the 12 Talismans… special stones that held powers originally belonging to special animals of the Zodiac. As such, I based my Deck around the legend. Lao Shu, attack Gogogo Golem!" A hiss came from the rat before it leapt forward, slicing the golem to pebbles with its claws.

**Yuma LP:3600**

"With your monster deceased, the power of the Rat Talisman shall activate. Lao Shu no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, I can choose one Level 4 or below monster from either Graveyard and Special Summon it!" The markings of the Talisman on Lao Shu's chest glowed brightly, and a purple portal opened on Shirotora's field, Gogogo Golem rising from it.

"*whistles* For a kid that didn't show much of his Deck last round, Shirotora's got some skills!" Ace commented.

"Let him have it, geegee!" Aokarasu called from the crowd.

"Continuous Magic, **Zodiac Cycle**, hatsudo!" Shirotora's card activated, and an odd visual showing 12 Talismans emerged behind him. The Rat was currently highlighted. "Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!"

"Ngh. Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card and grinned. "Bull Blader, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a black-colored humanoid with brown armor and two red bull horns on its head, carrying a sword.

Bull Blader: Lv.4 EARTH Warrior ATK:1600/DEF:1200

"Bull Blader, attack Lao Shu!" The bull-human charged forward with its sword. "Bull Blader no kouka hatsudo! When it attacks your monster, I can destroy it instantly without calculating any damage!"

"Nani?" Shirotora gasped. Bull Blader jumped and shot its sword right through Lao Shu's Talisman, causing his whole body to glow and explode. "Ngh. With the Rat Talisman gone, its power fades, returning Gogogo Golem to the Graveyard." The golem's body fell over motionless, vanishing. "But that's nothing. Lao Shu no kouka hatsudo! When it leaves the field, the next Zodiac in line is added to my hand!" A card slid from his Deck, which he grabbed. "Zodiac Cycle no kouka hatsudo! Since a Zodiac monster was added to my hand by a Zodiac monster's effect, two more Talisman Tokens are Summoned to my field!" The visual of the Talismans rotated from the Rat, highlighting the Ox, and the Talisman Tokens emerged.

**Talisman Token x2: Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:0/DEF:0**

"This isn't good. Turn end!" Yuma declared.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Shirotora drew his card. "I release my Talisman Tokens! Adobansu Shoukan!" The stones merged, and a blue carving resembling an ox head appeared in the stone. The carving glowed brightly and caused a flash. "Gāoguì de dòngwù dì èrxiàn, suǒyǒu yǔ nín de dúlì de wēilì! (Chinese: Noble animal second in line, stand over all with your unaided might!)" The light died down, revealing an enormous bipedal ox creature, colored blue with a chiseled chest, muscular arms and legs, and two large horns. "Arawareyo, Zodiac Ox – Huang Niu!" The ox was clad in red upper body armor that exposed its abs, with a green armored skirt and brown armored sandals. It carried a huge mace in both its hands. A purple "2" was emblazoned on its abs, and the Ox Talisman was embedded in its forehead.

**Zodiac Ox – Huang Niu: Lv.8 EARTH Beast ATK:3600/DEF:2600**

"Whoa! I haven't seen this kind of power from an Advance Summon before!" Ace commented.

"What Huang Niu lacks in effect power, it makes up for with sheer force!" Shirotora said. "Huang Niu, attack Bull Blader!" The ox bellowed as its Talisman glowed, and it raised its mace, which grew in length, then slammed it toward Yuma's monster.

"Trap Card, Half Unbreak, hatsudo! This card prevents Bull Blader from being destroyed by battle, and the damage is halved!" Bubbles billowed from the card, one of them engulfing Bull Blader. The mace slammed against the bubble, but it merely bounced off the bubble, though a shockwave was released.

**Yuma LP:2600**

"You're one stubborn scrub, Tsukumo-baka!" Shirotora complained. "It won't get ya very far, though! Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. "Not what I expected, but this works! Baribari Mage, Shoukan!" Lightning shot down from seemingly nowhere, forming into a humanoid monster dressed in yellow and blue mage robes, holding a staff with a lightning bolt on the end.

**Baribari Mage: Lv.4 LIGHT Thunder ATK:1400/DEF:1400**

"Bull Blader, attack Huang Niu! Bull Blader no kouka hatsudo!" The bull-like warrior charged forward and leapt up, jamming its sword right through the Talisman in the ox's head, causing light to shoot out from its body before it exploded.

"Kuso!" Shirotora cried. "Trap Card, **Stems and Branches**, hatsudo! Since you destroyed my Zodiac Ox, I can Special Summon a Level 4 monster from my Deck! The Trojan Horse, Tokushu Shoukan!" The odd mechanical horse he Summoned in his previous Duel emerged.

The Trojan Horse: Lv.4 EARTH Beast ATK:1600/DEF:1200

"Huang Niu no kouka hatsudo! With him gone, the next Zodiac comes to my hand!" He added a new card. "Zodiac Cycle no kouka hatsudo!" The image on the field rotated to highlight the Tigerm and two more blank stones emerged.

**Talisman Token x2 Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:0/DEF:0**

"Oh, did I forget to mention that you can't attack Talisman Tokens?" Shirotora asked lazily.

"Kuso. Baribari Mage can't attack The Trojan Horse with its stats." Yuma mused. "Kaado ni mai settei!" Two facedowns emerged. "Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Shirotora drew his card. "Epic draw! First up, I release my new Tokens! Adobansu Shoukan!" The stones combined, and new carvings emerged, appearing like two white tigers. The carvings glowed, and a flash erupted from the Talisman. "Gāoguì de dòngwù sānxiàn, cóng zhōngjiān fēnliè duìshǒu de néngliàng! (Chinese: Noble animal third in line, split the opponent's energy right down the middle!) As the flash died down, a new form was in its place: A tall humanoid tiger creature with white fur and black stripes, claws on its hands and feet, two tails, but the striking feature was that it had two heads. "Arawareyo, Zodiac Tiger – Hu Nian!" The armor it wore was blue with dark purple trim. A blue "3" was emblazoned on its left head's forehead, and the Tiger Talisman was embedded in its right head's forehead. Both heads roared loudly.

**Zodiac Tiger – Hu Nian: Lv.8 EARTH Beast ATK:2000/DEF:2500**

"Eh…? Only 2000 Attack Points?" Yuma wondered.

"Who said I was done? Stems and Branches allows me to Normal Summon twice this turn!" Shirotora told him. "And get this! The Trojan Horse can be used as 2 releases for the Advance Summon of an EARTH monster! Adobansu Shoukan!" The horse whinnied before dissipating into particles, which converged into a talisman. This time, red carvings appeared in the stone, forming a dragon shape, and the Dragon on the Zodiac Cycle lit up. A flash erupted from the Dragon Talisman. "Gāoguì de dòngwù dì wǔ wèi xiàn, bàozhà de kōngqì, jiǎnshǎo yīqiè yí wéi píngdì! (Chinese: Noble animal fifth in line, explode the air and reduce all to rubble!)" When the flash died down, in its place was a bipedal red dragon-like creature, possessing strong muscles and a spiky head, two beady gold eyes in its head. It wore no upper body armor, but it did wear armored pants, and its hands and feet had sharp talons. "Arawareyo, Zodiac Dragon – Ju Long!" A gold "5" was emblazoned on its chest, and the Dragon Talisman was embedded in its abs. It let out a loud roar.

**Zodiac Dragon – Ju Long: Lv.8 EARTH Dragon ATK:3000/DEF:2000**

"Whoa! This kid Summoned two Zodiacs in a single turn! What a move!" Ace commented.

A faint white glow came from Shirotora's chest. "Yes… Perhaps it's time I-"

_"Not now."_ A message came in on his D-Gazer. _"It's not yet time to show its power."_

Shirotora growled slightly. "Fine." He mused. "Ju Long no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, I can obliterate one card on the field! I choose your facedown on the left!" The Dragon Talisman on Ju Long's body glowed, and a blast of fire was fired from it, obliterating the facedown Holy Armor -Mirror Mail-. "Now, Hu Nian no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, I can target one monster you control and split it into two Twin Tokens!" The Tiger Talisman on Hu Nian's body glowed, and a beam was fired from it, striking Bull Blader and causing it to split into two identical monsters. "The Twin Tokens have half the Attack and Defense Points of the original monster, and no effects!"

**Twin Token x2: Lv.4 EARTH Beast ATK:800/DEF:600**

"You're done for, Tsukumo-baka! Ju Long, attack one of those Twin Tokens!" The dragon roared before shooting a powerful fireball from its mouth, aiming right for the left Token. However, Yuma just smirked. "What's so funny?"

"Trap Card, Bye Bye Damage, hatsudo!" Yuma flipped his other facedown. "This prevents my monster from being destroyed by battle this turn!" The fireball impacted the Twin Token, but held still. "Also, the Battle Damage I take from this battle is doubled and sent to you!"

"Shimata!" Shirotora cried. The fireball exploded and sent a surprisingly larger fireball back towards Shirotora, exploding violently and destroying everything he had. "Uwaaaaaaahhhh!" He was flung back, landing on the ground.

**Yuma LP:400 – WINNER**

**Shirotora LP:0 – KNOCKED OUT**

"Yatta!" Yuma cheered as the crowd cheered, the buzzer sounding as the Augmented Reality vanished. His friends cheered in the crowd, and Kotori blew him kisses.

_'Good... Now, come, Round 3, you will pay for humiliating me!'_ Karaan thought.

"Kuso…" Akahebi mused. "How did Shirotora lose like that?!"

"I say we take care of Tsukumo-baka after this, geegee!" Aokarasu griped.

"Shut up." The larger boy said, pushing Aokarasu down.

*After the Duels*

"Okay folks, we're halfway through the second round, so we're going into a break period!" Ace said on the mic. "Don't go too far, since this tournament's not over yet!"

* * *

Card Re-trains (all of these are by Y-Tak)

ONiThunder  
Level 4 LIGHT Thunder  
ATK:900/DEF:500  
When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 4 LIGHT Thunder-Type monster with 1600 or less ATK in your Graveyard, except for "ONiThunder"; banish that target. Add it to your hand during the End Phase of this turn.

OToNaRiThunder  
Level 4 LIGHT Thunder  
ATK:500/DEF:1000  
During your Main Phase, if you control at least 2 Level 4 LIGHT Thunder-Type monsters: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand or Graveyard) in face-up Attack Position. if you Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster using only Level 4 LIGHT Thunder-Type monsters with 1600 or less ATK as the Xyz Materials, except an "OToNaRiThunder": You may target the Xyz Summoned Xyz Monster; Attach this monster to the target as an Xyz Material.

Electrode Beast Cation/Anion  
Level 4 LIGHT Thunder  
ATK:300/DEF:300  
No change in effect

* * *

Author-Made Cards

OToToThunder ("Ototou-san" = baby sibling) (Y-Tak's card)  
Level 4 LIGHT Thunder  
ATK:0/DEF:0  
When this monster is Summoned: Special Summon 1 LIGHT Thunder-Type monster with 1600 or less ATK from your Deck, except for "OToToThunder". While you control another Thunder-Type monster: This card cannot be selected as an attack target.

Half Leader  
Level 4 LIGHT Thunder  
ATK:1000/DEF:0  
When this card is Summoned while you control at least 1 Thunder-Type Xyz Monster: You can target 1 Thunder-Type Xyz Monster you control: Attach this card to the target as an Xyz Material.

Zodiac Rat - Lao Shu  
Level 8 EARTH Beast  
ATK:2200/DEF:2200  
Cannot be Special Summoned. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or below monster in either Graveyard: Special Summon it to your side of the field in Attack Position. Send that monster to the Graveyard if this card leaves the field. If this card leaves the field, except by its own effect: Add 1 "Zodiac Ox - Huang Niu" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.

Zodiac Ox - Huang Niu  
Level 8 EARTH Beast  
ATK:3600/DEF:2600  
Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card leaves the field: Add 1 "Zodiac Tiger - Hu Nian" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.

Baribari Mage  
Level 4 LIGHT Thunder  
ATK:1400/DEF:1400  
When this card attacks: Your opponent cannot activate Spell and Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.

Zodiac Tiger - Hu Nian  
Level 8 EARTH Beast  
ATK:2000/DEF:2500  
Cannot be Special Summoned. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls: Send it to the Graveyard, then Special Summon 2 "Twin Tokens" to your opponent's side of the field with the same Level, Type, and Attribute, but half the ATK and DEF of the target. You cannot activate this effect if the opponent does not have an empty Monster Card Zone. These Tokens cannot leave the field, except by this card's effect. When this card leaves the field: Destroy the "Twin Tokens", then Special Summon the target from your opponent's Graveyard to your opponent's side of the field in Attack Position. If this card leaves the field: Add 1 "Zodiac Rabbit - Tu Rou" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.

Zodiac Dragon - Ju Long  
Level 8 EARTH Dragon  
ATK:3000/DEF:2000  
Cannot be Special Summoned. Once per turn: You can target 1 card on the field: Destroy it. If this card leaves the field, except by its own effect: Add 1 "Zodiac Snake - She Xing" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.

OJiThunder ("Ojii-san" = grandfather)  
Rank 4 LIGHT Thunder/Xyz  
ATK:2600/DEF:2200  
3 Level 4 Thunder-Type monsters  
Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Normal Summon 1 Level 4 LIGHT Thunder-Type monster with 1600 or less ATK from your hand.

OBaThunder ("Obaa-san" = grandmother)  
Rank 4 LIGHT Thunder/Xyz  
ATK:2400/DEF:1600  
2 Level 4 Thunder-Type monsters  
Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Special Summon 1 Level 4 LIGHT Thunder-Type monster with 1600 or less ATK from your Deck. That monster cannot attack.

Gagaga Giant  
Rank 7 DARK Fiend/Xyz  
ATK:1500/DEF:0  
2 Level 7 monsters  
Cannot be Special Summoned except by Xyz Summon. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 monster on the field: Reduce its ATK to 0, then increase this card's ATK by the half the target's ATK.

Laser Axe  
Equip Spell Card  
If the equipped monster destroys a monster by its own effect: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the equipped monster's ATK.

Free Pass  
Continuous Spell Card  
Activate only if you control 1 Continuous Trap Card. You are no longer affected by that card's effect. While this card is face-up on the field: You cannot activate Continuous Trap Cards.

Start of the Cycle  
Normal Spell Card  
Activate while you control no monsters. Special Summon 2 "Talisman Tokens" (Level 4/EARTH/Rock/ATK:0/DEF:0) in Defense Position. These Tokens cannot attack or be used for a Special Summon. These Tokens cannot be used for a Tribute Summon, except from the Tribute Summon of a "Zodiac" monster.

Zodiac Cycle  
Continuous Spell Card  
Once per turn, when a "Zodiac" monster is added to your hand: Special Summon 2 "Talisman Tokens" (Level 1/EARTH/Rock/ATK 0/DEF 0). These Tokens cannot be Tributed, except for the Tribute Summon of a "Zodiac" monster.

Thunder Grid  
Continuous Trap Card  
If you control exactly 1 Thunder-Type monster: Your opponent cannot declare an attack on any other monsters. If you control 2 or more Thunder-Type monsters: Your opponent cannot declare an attack.

Thunder Rod  
Normal Trap Card  
When an opponent's monster declares an attack: That attack becomes a direct attack, and the Battle Damage inflicted is halved.

Network Collapse  
Continuous Trap Card  
Neither player can Xyz Summon.

Stems and Branches  
Normal Trap Card  
When a "Zodiac" monster you control is destroyed: Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from your Deck. That monster cannot attack or be used for a Special Summon. You can Normal Summon twice during your next Main Phase.

* * *

**Vile: With another half of a round finished, this chapter comes to a close. One of my past reviewers (I forget who) was correct when they said that my chapters would be getting shorter after Chapter 3. With less filler Duels, there's less words. Eh, what do you people care about word count? You're here for the epicness! XD If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vile: As I mentioned, I deleted the apology (sorry if you didn't see it) since I've completed Chapter 5. After some thought, I decided that the overall problem some of the reviewers had (at least the only one that's worth doing anything about), me using Romaji in my stories, would be decided by the viewers themselves. I've started a poll on my profile, so go vote in it. I will keep using Romaji for this Numbershot regardless, but whichever choice in the poll has more votes at the end of this story will be the choice I honor. And with that explanation out of the way, let's get back to the story! Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine unless stated otherwise. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 1: Who's Number One?

Chapter 5

*Duel 5: Droite VS Yamoto Kazamuki*

Yamoto walked onto the field, slightly nervous but unfazed in the fact of his own mother being his opponent. "I didn't think I would ever face you again, Kaa-chan."

"Neither did I. I'm glad it's on better terms than before." Droite replied.

Yamoto nodded, but his eyes flashed. "Don't think this means I'll go easy, though. I didn't go easy on Tou-chan, y'know!"

"I expected nothing less from my own son. Let's go!" Droite said.

"Duel Disk, set!" Yamoto and Droite's D-Pads formed from darkness and purple light. "D-Gazer, set!" Yamoto's D-Gazer formed from darkness while Droite's tattoo Gazer activated, her eye turning green.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** The voice from the Duel System said, Kaito's D-Gazer, both players' D-Gazers flashing as well as the spectators'. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area around them began to warp into the augmented reality.

"Ready!" Ace called out, a hand in the air. "Set!" He thrust his hand down. "DUEL!"

**Yamoto LP:4000**

**Droite LP:4000**

"The first move is given to Yamoto Kazamuki!" Ace called out.

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Yamoto drew his card. "Verz-o'-Wisp, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a childish monster made fully out of blue flames.

Verz-o'-Wisp: Lv.4 DARK Pyro ATK:450/DEF:2050

"Kaado ni mai settei! Turn end!" Two facedowns emerged.

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Droite drew her card and smiled. "Behold, Moyen! Magical Book of Grimo! **Magical Book of Koran**! Magical Book of Hygro!" (TCG in order: Spellbook of Secrets, **Souls**, and Power) Three strange books emerged on the field: A lavenderish one, an eerie dark blue one, and an orangish-red one. All of them had strange carvings on their covers, a crystal core embedded into each. "By revealing my three Magical Books, a monster can be called forth from my hand." All three books opened up, creating auras of magical energy that focused on a single point in the center of them. The combined energy changed form. "Tokushu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Magical Erudite Junon!" The energy dispelled, revealing the monster within: A well-endowed woman, clad in an elegant yet revealing silver-white outfit, an odd hat covering part of her pink hair. The woman's green eyes shot open, and a neon greenish book materialized, which she grabbed before floating to sit on a green platform that materialized behind her, leaning back on one arm. The other two books returned to Droite's hand.

Magical Erudite Junon (TCG: High Priestess of Prophecy): Lv.7 LIGHT Spellcaster ATK:2500/DEF:2100

Quite a few cheers were heard from the audience, mostly male. Gauche gave a whistle, but his seemed aimed at Droite rather than Junon. Ace himself was even blushing. "Eh heh heh… I can't really call myself a man if I don't think Junon is one heck of a looker, folks!" He said over the mic. "Looks like even Dark Magician Girl has some competition!" Junon cracked a small smile at that.

"Junon has as much power as she does looks." Droite said. "Magic Card, Magical Book of Grimo, hatsudo!" The lavenderish book re-appeared in Junon's lap, which she opened, causing its rune-like characters to fly around. "This lets me add another Magical Book from my Deck to my hand." The runes reformed around Droite's Deck, making a card slide out, which she grabbed. "Now, Junon no kouka hatsudo!" Junon's eyes flashed, and the lavender book was raised. "By banishing Grimo Book, I can destroy a card you control! I bid your left facedown farewell!" The book was converted into a ball of energy that shot forward, striking the facedown and evaporating it.

"Kuso…" Yamoto groaned.

"Magical Swordsman Shario, Shoukan!" A white horse appeared with a whinny, being ridden by a blonde-haired young man with blue-and-green clothes, a dark cape flowing behind him. He held a silver sword in his right hand, odd wind and orange runes floating around it.

Magical Swordsman Shario (TCG: Charioteer of Prophecy): Lv.4 WIND Spellcaster ATK:1800/DEF:1300

"Magic Card, Magical Book of Hygro, hatsudo!" The orangish-red book emerged, and Shario grabbed it and read it. An orangish-red aura covered him, the runes around his sword glowing brightly. "This card grants Shario 1000 Attack Points until the End Phase!"

Shario ATK:2800

"Now, Junon! Attack Verz-o'-Wisp!" The pink-haired woman's eyes flashed before she opened her spellbook, waving her hands around and controlling the runes, forming them into a powerful energy ball. With a yell, she fired the energy at the blue flame monster.

"Trap Card, **Overwhelming Infestation**, hatsudo!" As the Trap flipped up, Verz-o'-Wisp breathed a cloud of blue fire in the path of the energy ball, the flames becoming disgusting purple energy. The energy stopped the energy ball's motion and slowly corrupted it into the same energy. "You destroyed the wrong facedown, Kaa-chan. Thanks to this, your attack is stopped, and until my End Phase, my DARK Attribute Verz-o'-Wisp gains the Attack Points of your monster." Verz-o'-Wisp began inhaling, absorbing the energy into its body and growing MUCH larger.

Verz-o'-Wisp ATK:2950

"Kuso. Turn end!" Droite declared.

Shario ATK:1800

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Yamoto drew his card. "Time I took the lead. Verz Heliolope, Shoukan!" A humanoid monster in green armor with a short sword emerged.

Verz Heliolope: Lv.4 DARK Rock ATK:1950/DEF:650

"Watashi wa, Reberu Yon no Verz-o'-Wisp to, Verz Heliolope de Obarei!" Both his monsters turned fully purple before shooting into the air in a spiral. A red spiral portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Verz Bahamut!" A roar sounded as a black, white, and blue serpentine dragon with four wings emerged from darkness, a red gem glowing on its chest next to the Verz emblem, two purple Overlay Units circling it.

Verz Bahamut: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK:2350/DEF:1350 2 Overlay Units

"Verz Bahamut no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit and discarding a Verz monster, one monster you control is placed under my control! Hypno-Infection!" As he ditched his card, one of the purple Units was absorbed into Bahamut's gem. Then, black vines of energy shot out from the gem and injected themselves into Junon, causing her skin to blotch black before she was forced to jump to Yamoto's field.

Verz Bahamut: 1 Overlay Unit

"The lead is mine. Junon, attack Magical Swordsman Shario!" The controlled Junon manipulated her runes, which had been stained purple, and formed the energy ball, which she fired, obliterating the horserider.

**Droite LP:3300**

"Bahamut, follow up with Black Ice Blaster!" Bahamut's head reared back before it expelled a powerful black blizzard from its mouth, which rushed over Droite's body with force.

**Droite LP:950**

"Yosh! Sorry about that, Kaa-chan, but my eyes are on the top spot." Yamoto said. "Turn end!"

"You sound just like your father, Moyen." Droite said with a smile. "Watashi no turn! Draw!" She drew her card. "Magical Elder Hermit, Shoukan!" Her new monster was an old man with thick white hair connected to his beard, dressed in dark blue robes with a stereotypical witch's hat, holding a blue-and-gold staff of some sort. Blue runes floated around him.

Magical Elder Hermit (TCG: Hermit of Prophecy): Lv.3 EARTH Spellcaster ATK:1200/DEF:700

"Magic Card, **Magical Book of Koran**, hatsudo!" The dark blue book from before emerged, but it was glowing eerily. "This card lets me Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Spellcaster-Type monster from my Deck!" The book opened, and the characters flew out, swirling around and combining. "Magical Emperor Empereur, Tokushu Shoukan!" The combination reformed into a new monster: A black-haired man dressed in elegant purple, black, silver, and gold robes, holding an odd gold-and-silver object in his right hand that resembled a fan of some sorts. The man grabbed hold of the blue book, but his eyes were completely blank, and what seemed like drool was oozing from his slightly open mouth. The pinkish runes that floated around him were also dim.

Magical Emperor Empereur (TCG: Emperor of Prophecy): Lv.5 DARK Spellcaster ATK:2300/DEF:2000

"Whoa. What's wrong with him?" Yamoto asked.

"The Magical Book of Koran required Empereur's soul to bring him out. As such, he can't attack, and his effects are negated." Droite said. "But he doesn't need them. Magical Elder Hermit no kouka hatsudo! Since I activated a Magical Book Magic Card, Hermit gains 300 Attack Points and 2 Levels!" Some of the magic from the book was absorbed into Hermit's staff.

Hermit: Lv.5 ATK:1500

Droite let out a breath. "I haven't Summoned this monster in years. Watashi wa Reberu Go no Madōrōshi (Magical Elder) Hermit to, Madōkōshi (Magical Emperor) Empereur de, Obarei!" Both her monsters turned fully orange (Hermit) and purple (Emperor) before spiraling into the air. A red spiral portal opened up in front of Droite, and both her monsters flew inside. "Ni tai no mahōtsukai (Spellcaster-Type) monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" Yellowish-orange runes began to billow out from the portal. "Arawareyo… Madōkōshō (Magical Empress Saint) Tris!" The rules began flying around an intricate gold-and-silver staff, which was held by a silver-haired woman, clad in an elegant, midriff-bearing silver-and-green dress that came down to the floor. A throne chair appeared behind her, and she sat down while propping her head up with her right arm, two yellow orbs circling the throne. "And Tris gains 300 Attack Points for every Overlay Unit on my field!"

Magical Empress Saint Tris (TCG: Empress of Prophecy): Rank 5 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz ATK:2600(due to effect, originally 2000)/DEF:1700 2 Overlay Units

"That's a pretty good Xyz Monster for the Spellcasters! Believe me, I use one!" Ace commented.

"Madōkōshō Tris no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, by using an Overlay Unit, my Deck is shuffled!" Tris absorbed one of her Overlay Units into her staff before firing a magic laser at Droite's Deck, shuffling it.

Saint Tris ATK:2300 1 Overlay Unit

"Now, the top five cards of my Deck are revealed, and if there are any Magical Books among them, I can destroy monsters on the field up to the number of Magical Books revealed!" Images of the cards appeared in front of Tris: Magical Book of Bibal, Magical Book Institute – La Maison, Breaker the Magical Warrior, Magical Book Writer Batel (TCG: Spellbook Magician of Prophecy), and Magical Archer L'Amour (TCG: Amores of Prophecy). "There are three Magical Book cards, including Batel, which is enough to destroy both Verz Bahamut and my stolen Junon!" Runes billowed out from the images of Bibal and La Maison, transforming into arrows that lanced through Bahamut and Junon. Junon screamed in agony while Bahamut roared in pain, both of them exploding afterwards.

"Kuso!" Yamoto cried.

"Now the cards revealed are returned to my Deck in the order of my choosing." All five cards returned to the top of Droite's Deck. "Magic Card, Magical Book of Hygro, hatsudo!" A second copy of the red book emerged, which opened itself in front of Tris, empowering her runes.

Saint Tris ATK:3300

"Now, Madōkōshō Tris! Attack Moyen directly! Magical Vortex!" The empress twirled her staff, gathering the runes into it, before firing a yellowish-orange beam of spiraling energy.

The beam struck the ground near Yamoto, sending him flying. "Gwaaaaaahhh!" He yelled before landing.

**Yamoto LP:700**

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt, folks! What a turnaround!" Ace said over the mic. "Yamoto's gonna be hard-pressed to come outta this!"

"You may have beaten my Butterfly Assassins, Moyen. But like Gauche's Heroics, the Magicals are my true power." Droite said. "Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!"

Yamoto slowly picked himself up. He looked at his hand, which contained only a monster and a Magic Card that could Summon it, but the only possibility with them wouldn't help. _'Kuso... If my draw fails me, I've lost.'_ All of a sudden, he felt a sharp sensation go through his head. "Aah!"

"Moyen?" Droite gasped, worried.

Yamoto shook his head. "What was that…? Huh?" He looked at his left hand and saw inky black lines start to form on the fingers. "Wh-wh-what is this?" Looking at his Deck, he slowly moved his hand toward it. When his fingers touched the Deck, the black lines spread to the top card, turning the back a disgusting purple-black medley. In doing so, the lines vanished from his hand. "Nani…?" Yamoto instinctively drew the card and flipped it over. The front was the same pattern, but the blackness receded, revealing some sort of Magic Card underneath it. "This is…" Reading the effect, Yamoto decided this was more of a good thing than a bad thing and smirked.

"I wonder what that smirk's for?" Ace wondered.

Placing the dark-backed card in his hand, Yamoto picked a different one. "Continuous Magic, **Shadow Offering**, hatsudo!" Odd shadows resonated around the card. "Once per turn, if you control enough monsters that would be needed for me to Advance Summon a DARK monster in my hand, I can Advance Summon said monster without releasing anything! Verz Patoet, Adobansu Shoukan!" The monster that emerged appeared to be some kind of rusty-armored centaur, but the human half was bent over with its hands replaced with hooves, making the monster seem like it was a six-legged horse. On the human part's back was a large bow of some sort, a large black arrow held in place by the creature's tail, which had morphed into a clawed hand.

**Verz Patoet: Lv.5 DARK Beast-Warrior ATK:2250/DEF:450**

"Verz Patoet no kouka hatsudo! Upon Patoet's Normal Summon, I must Special Summon a Level 4 Verz monster from my Graveyard, then increases its Level by 1 or 2! Verz Cercyon, Tokushu Shoukan!" A purple portal opened up, and from it, a new figure emerged. It looked more humanoid than other Verz, having black armor with gold patches, crystalline wings, one staff with wings, one staff with a mirror, and a horned helmet. "Through Patoet's effect, I raise Cercyon's Level by 1!"

Verz Cercyon: Lv.5(due to Patoet, originally Lv.4) DARK Spellcaster ATK:1600/DEF:1550

"Watashi wa Reberu Go no Verz Patoet to, Verz Cercyon de Obarei!" His two monsters turned fully purple before shooting into the air in a spiral. Another red spiral portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo… Verz Cursanora!" From the portal, a disgusting fish-like monster emerged. It had many spiky fins and six clawed legs, with two mouths on its face. On the top of it, however, was a demonic-looking female humanoid, having blue hair. Two purple Overlay Units orbited it.

**Verz Cursanora: Rank 5 DARK Fish/Xyz ATK:2250/DEF:2250 2 Overlay Units**

"This monster may not have the power to take out your Empress, Kaa-chan." Yamoto mused. "But I have the card I need…" He chose the dark-backed card. "…that will take me to victory!" All of a sudden, a piece of black metal formed on his forehead: The Verz symbol.

"Nanda?" Yuma gasped.

"Hello, what's this?" Ace wondered.

"Kaito-sama! I'm picking up readings of very dark energy from that card!" Orbital 7 piped up.

Yamoto saw the metal shape on his forehead through an AR screen. "It must be an AR effect." He thought, paying it no mind. "Watch this, Kaa-chan! Magic Card…" His eyes flashed. "**Rank-Up Magic – Infestation Evolution**, hatsudo!" The card suddenly glowed black, and eerie black clouds began to swirl around the field.

"Uh… someone tell me this is just an AR effect!" Ace stated.

"This card allows me to use a Verz Xyz Monster on my field in order to call forth a Verz Xyz Monster with one Rank higher!" The monstrous fish turned fully purple, and the black clouds converged to form some type of tunnel behind Yamoto. "Watash wa Ranku Go no Verz Cursanora de, Obarei Netwaaku sai kochiku (With the Rank 5 Verz Cursanora, I rebuild the Overlay Network)!" Cursanora sailed behind Yamoto into the cloud tunnel, and a burst of dark light emerged. Yamoto's eyes glowed brighter, and his hair morphed into his Dark Duel Mode. "Chaos… Xyz… Change!"

Within the swirling cloud tunnel, no end in sight, streams of blue fire began to swirl opposite the clouds. Dark purple branched off from the fire and combined into one ball of energy, and the energy suddenly expanded, becoming the infamous Verz symbol, the darkness that made it buzzing like static. "Dōka, hakai, shōhi... Fukkatsu shinryaku no yuiitsu shikō! (Consume, destroy, assimilate... The only thoughts of the revived invasion!)" Then, the blue flames set the Verz symbol ablaze, and a mass of dark energy emerged from the seemingly unending tunnel, absorbing the flames and forcing its way out of the tunnel. Then, a blocky triangular cannon of sorts made of black armor formed from the energy, followed by a more high-tech-looking triangular cannon made of a lighter gray armor. Each one had three projectiles of some sort loaded in them, and each was attached to a metal arm: The blocky cannon on the left, the high-tech cannon on the right. However, both cannons looked warped and rusted. The dark energy rippled between the cannon arms, forming the body: A warped and shoddy combination of parts from two different robots, one black, one light gray, making the whole thing look like a bad fusion of two creatures. The three purple Overlay Units that circled it suddenly took on the form of the dark energy, moving into a circular position above the monster. "Acquire your meal… Verz Cannoneer!" Dark lines drew a circle from each dark energy Unit to the other, and a big Verz symbol was drawn in the center. The robot's face, which was just a big purple visor, glowed before it pointed both of its cannons forward, the projectiles glowing menacingly.

**Verz Cannoneer: Rank 6 DARK Machine/Xyz ATK:3050/DEF:1850 3 Overlay Units**

"Chaos Xyz Change…?" Kotori breathed.

"What kind of card was that?" Kaito wondered.

Astral and Mia emerged from the Emperor's Key. **"Rank-Up Magic… Not even I've heard of such a card."** Astral breathed.

**"What else has he been hiding from us...?"** Mia wondered, looking at Yamoto.

"Now THIS is an upset! Using his weaker Xyz Monster to pull out this beast! Hoo-wee, this is gonna be good!" Ace said.

"Verz Cannoneer on its own has no effects. It prefers to use its raw power." Yamoto said simply, his eyes still glowing. "But Infestation Evolution offsets that well enough, as you will see, Kaa-chan! When it successfully Summons a monster, your Xyz Monsters have their Overlay Units turned to poison, reducing their Attack Points by 500 for each one!" All of a sudden, the remaining Overlay Unit around Tris turned into Verz energy and attacked its owner, causing her skin to blotch.

Saint Tris ATK:1800

"And that's enough to take you to zero. Verz Cannoneer, attack Madōkōshō Tris! Arsenal Onslaught!" With a loud "BEEP", the projectiles on its arms were all fired at once, causing multiple explosions that successfully destroyed the empress.

"Ngh… Aagh!" Droite groaned, but she managed to keep her footing.

**Yamoto LP:700 – WINNER**

**Droite LP:0 – KNOCKED OUT**

The buzzer sounded and the Augmented Reality vanished, and the crowd went wild. Yamoto's Dark Duel Mode canceled out, the Verz emblem vanishing from his forehead, and he sighed. He looked again at his new card as Droite walked up to him. "This card… how did I even acquire it?" He wondered. "I have a bad feeling about this card, but at least I have a new source of power." He noticed his mother beside him and smiled before the two of them left together. However, no one noticed an eerie purple blotch forming behind his left ear…

*Duel 6: Ryo VS Keegan Arclight*

Ryo's field: Charging Flaming Star King – Soko, Flaming Dances - "Tenki" and "Tensen" active, no facedowns

Keegan's field: **OOPArts Thunder Totem**, OOPArts Pyramid Eye Tablet active, one facedown

Charging Flaming Star King – Soko: Rank 4 FIRE Beast-Warrior/Xyz ATK:2600(due to both Flaming Dances, originally 2200)/DEF:1800 1 Overlay Unit

**OOPArts Thunder Totem: Rank 3 LIGHT Rock/Xyz ATK:3250(due to Eye Tablet, originally 2450)/DEF:2300 3 Overlay Units**

"OOPArts Thunder Totem, attack Soko for the finish! Tri-Hue Thunder!" Keegan ordered. His three-sectioned totem spun around rapidly before stopping, firing off its triple-colored electricity blast. The target, a humanoid tiger-like monster with red-and-gold armor and a tiger made of lavender flames behind it, was struck by the lightning, exploding violently and sending Ryo to the floor.

**Keegan LP:400 - WINNER**

**Ryo LP:0 – KNOCKED OUT**

Keegan let out a happy wave to the crowd as they cheered for his victory. "He's become so strong." Byron said in the audience, Marcus and Chris nodding in agreement.

*Duel 7: Ryoga Kamishiro VS Rio Kamishiro*'

Shark walked out to the field, his face a confident smirk despite the fact that his opponent was his own sister. "Look, Ryoga. I might've just gotten out of the hospital not too long ago, but don't go easy on me! I'm not going easy on you!"

_'How the heck is she so high-spirited after that ordeal?'_ Shark wondered. Regardless, he answered the challenge. "I don't know how to go easy. Watch out, Rio-nee!"

"Duel Disk, set!" Both players' Duel Disks clicked onto their arms and activated. "D-Gazer, set!" Their D-Gazers flipped onto their faces.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** The voice from the Duel System said, Kaito's D-Gazer, both players' D-Gazers flashing as well as the spectators'. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area around them began to warp into the augmented reality.

"Ready!" Ace called out, a hand in the air. "Set!" He thrust his hand down. "DUEL!"

**Shark LP:4000**

**Rio LP:4000**

"The first move is given to Ryoga Kamishiro!" Ace called out.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Shark drew his card. "Magic Card, **Wave Road**, hatsudo! This lets me Normal Summon a Level 5 or 6 WATER monster with no Tributes this turn!" He chose another card. "Shark Cruiser, Shoukan!" From two waves emerged what looked like a machine of some sort, having a shark-like fin on the top, eyes and a sharp-toothed mouth, and two shark-designed torpedoes docked on its sides.

Shark Cruiser: Lv.5 WATER Fish ATK:1800/DEF:2200

"Turn end!" Shark finished.

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Rio drew her card. "Mermail - Abysspike, Shoukan!" Her monster emerged from a water vortex as who seemed like a muscular blonde man with blackish armor with a slight teal tint, but his lower body was a grayish-colored mermaid tail.

Mermail - Abysspike: Lv.4 WATER Fish ATK:1600/DEF:800

"Mermail Abysspike no kouka hatsudo! When he's Summoned, I can discard a WATER monster from my hand, then add a Level 3 WATER monster from my Deck to my hand!" Rio discarded her card, then a card slid out from her Deck, which she grabbed. "Mermail - Abysshilde no kouka hatsudo!" An image of a younger female mermaid with a long orange braid, pink armor, and white tail with a pinkish hue emerged with a giggle. "Since I sent her to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon another Mermail from my hand!" With another laugh, Abysshilde spun around rapidly, transforming into a water vortex that grew larger. "Arawareyo, Mermail – Megaloabyss!" The water vortex was splashed away by the monster within: A large humanoid monster with a face like a shark, having a red-and-white muscular body, fins and a tail coming off it, gold armor over its torso, legs, and head, and holding a large crescent-shaped object with a hilt that looked somewhat like a tentacle, the whole outside of it covered in sharp scales or stones.

Mermail – Megaloabyss: Lv.7 WATER Sea Serpent ATK:2400/DEF:1900

"2400 Attack Points?" Shark gasped.

"Megaloabyss no kouka hatsudo! By releasing Abysspike, Megaloabyss can attack twice this turn!" The large creature hooked Abysspike's neck with his weapon, causing the mermaid to become water and be absorbed into the weapon, making it glow blue. "Mermail – Megaloabyss! Attack Shark Cruiser now!" With a gurgling yell, the large sea creature charged forward, slicing the machine-esque fish with its weapon and obliterating it.

**Shark LP:3400**

Shark, however, smirked. "Shark Cruiser no kouka hatsudo! Since you destroyed Shark Cruiser, I can Special Summon 2 Level 3 WATER monsters from my Deck! Sea Emperor's Assault Soldier and Big Jaws, Tokushu Shoukan!" From a purple portal, the two torpedoes from Shark Cruiser shot out and soared around before impacting the ground and exploding. From the explosions, Shark's signature blade-finned shark and a green fish-like monster with purple armor, a large sword, and a spiked shield emerged.

Big Jaws: Lv.3 WATER Fish ATK:1800/DEF:300

Sea Emperor's Assault Soldier (TCG: Atlantean Attack Squad): Lv.3 WATER Sea Serpent ATK:1400/DEF:0

"Hmm. So this is the new Deck strategy I heard about." Rio mused. "Eh, I've got this! Megaloabyss, attack Assault Soldier!" With another swipe of its weapon, Megaloabyss slashed the fish-like monster, destroying it.

**Shark LP:2400**

"Sweet! I'm glad I got this Deck." Rio chirped. "Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Shark drew his card. A smirk came from him. "Sea Emperor's Dark Arts Master, Shoukan!" This monster was a green fish-like monster dressed in a purple cloak, holding a staff that had seaweed wrapped around it.

**Sea Emperor's Dark Arts Master: Lv.3 WATER Sea Serpent ATK:1400/DEF:0**

"Dark Arts Master no kouka hatsudo! When it's Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below Sea Serpent-Type monster from my Graveyard! Tokushu Shoukan!" Dark Arts Master pointed its staff at the ground, forming an odd spell circle with kanji for "water" in the center, causing a ring of water to form. Then, Assault Soldier rose up from the circle, ready for battle.

Sea Emperor's Assault Soldier: Lv.3 WATER Sea Serpent ATK:1400/DEF:0

"Kaado ni mai settei!" Two facedowns appeared. Shark then snapped his fingers. "The stage is set! I release Dark Arts Master, Assault Soldier, and Big Jaws! Tokushu Shoukan!" The three WATER monsters were surrounded by water vortexes that converged into one, which turned darker. "The true ruler of the vast ocean depths… When it enters any domain, all enemies shall be drowned! Arawareyo, Kaiōryū (Sea Emperor Dragon)… Poseidra!" The vortex was splashed everywhere by the emerging massive Sea Serpent, which let out a loud roar.

Sea Emperor Dragon Poseidra (TCG: Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon): Lv.7 WATER Sea Serpent ATK:2800/DEF:1600

"Whoa! I'll be honest, folks, I don't see that many tough Sea Serpent-Type monsters, but I know that this one is gonna be a doozy!" Ace commented.

"Kaiōryū Poseidra no kouka hatsudo! If I Special Summon it by its own effect, all Magic and Trap Cards on the field are returned to our hands!" Poseidra let out a roar, causing water to swirl everywhere. All the facedowns were blown right off, back to the hands. "And since three cards were blown away, your monsters lose 300 Attack Points for each one!" Megaloabyss suddenly felt weak, dropping its weapon.

Mermail – Megaloabyss ATK:1500

"Uh-oh!" Rio gasped.

"Poseidra, attack Mermail – Megaloabyss! Sea Emperor's Wrath!" The dragon's trident tail glowed harshly as it let out a roar. Then, it fired a blast of lightning from the tail while also unleashing a powerful jet of water from its mouth. The water and lightning collided, forming an electrified stream that struck the shark-like monster in the chest, completely obliterating it.

**Rio LP:2700**

"Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" Shark's facedown emerged.

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Rio drew her card. _'Kuso. Dead draw. I have the card that could get me victory in my hand. If I could just get rid of this one.'_ "Kaado san mai settei! Turn end!" Three facedowns emerged: One monster and two Magic or Trap Cards.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Shark drew his card. "Two-Head Shark, Shoukan!" His monster emerged a dark blue shark with an odd head, which looked more like two heads sharing the same pair of jaws.

Two-Head Shark: Lv.4 WATER Fish ATK:1200/DEF:1600

"Poseidra, attack her facedown! Sea Emperor's Wrath!" Another blast of electrified water shot forward as Rio's monster flipped up, revealing a male mermaid with a black tail, silver armor, and two black shields with gold edges. The monster could only hold up its shields, but the electric blast crushed his shields and obliterated him. "Now, by its effect, Two-Head Shark can attack twice per turn! Attack Rio-nee directly twice!" The odd-headed shark dashed forward with glowing teeth, then it chomped down on Rio, a bite effect occurring twice.

"Gaaaah!" Rio cried, managing to keep her footing.

**Rio LP:300**

"Your Deck is strong, Rio-nee, but I've had a master train me." Shark said. "Turn end!"

Rio panted slightly. "Watashi no turn! Draw!" She drew her card, and when she saw it, she squealed. "Yatta! Just the card I needed!"

"Nani?" Shark wondered.

"Magic Card, Hand Destruction, hatsudo! This forces us to discard two cards from both our hands and draw two new ones!" Both Duelists discarded and drew. "Trap Card, Abyssquall, hatsudo!" Wind suddenly whipped around, carrying surges of water with them. "This card lets me Special Summon 3 Mermail monsters from my Graveyard in Defense Mode, but their effects are negated!" The wind-whipped water swirled locally in three places. "Arawareyo! Mermail – Abysslung, Megaloabyss, and Leedabyss!" From the water, three monsters emerged. The first two were the red shark-like monster and the black-tailed mermaid from before. The final monster was a large humanoid purple sea creature, decked out in red-and-gray armor with a gold collar and green gems, holding a huge dark blue blade, the blade itself resembling coral of sorts. All three crossed their arms in front of them.

Mermail – Abysslung: Lv.4 WATER Fish ATK:1200/DEF:1800

Mermail – Megaloabyss: Lv.7 WATER Sea Serpent ATK:2400/DEF:1900

Mermail – Leedabyss: Lv.7 WATER Sea Serpent ATK:2700/DEF:1000

"They may be useless on their own, but I know what to do! Watashi wa Reberu Nana (Level 7) no Megaloabyss to, Leedabyss de Obarei!" The two larger monsters turned fully blue and spiraled into the air. AR lightning flashed and thunder boomed, and AR rain began to fall as the red spiral portal opened. "Ni tai no kairyūzoku (Sea Serpent-Type) monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!" The two monsters flew into the portal, and lightning flashed again. "Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo! Mermail… Gaioabyss!" From the thick mist of rain, an enormous monster emerged. Its lower body appeared to be that of Poseidra, but the upper half was that of a muscular man with blue armor, long curly gray hair, and what looked like a small crown, holding a golden trident staff. With a grunt and a wave of the staff, the rain was dispelled, allowing the monster's whole form to be seen clearly, two blue Overlay Units circling its upper body.

Mermail – Gaioabyss: Rank 7 WATER Aqua/Xyz ATK:2800/DEF:1600 2 Overlay Units

"Man, what a storm bringer!" Ace commented.

"But I'm not done! Trap Card, Abysscorn, hatsudo! This gives Gaioabyss 1000 Attack Points until the End Phase!" Gaioabyss suddenly looked angry, and his eyes went shadowed, glowing from behind them.

Gaioabyss ATK:3800

"Bakana!" Shark cried.

"Sorry, Ryoga, but I'm movin' up! Gaioabyss! Attack Two-Head Shark!" Rio ordered. The large monster caused the storm to restart, but rain, lightning, and wind were gathered into each point of the trident. Then, Gaioabyss fired it all out as a massive blast of the three elements, which eradicated the odd shark and created a large enough explosion that took even Poseidra with it.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Shark yelled as he was thrown back, landing on the ground.

**Rio LP:300 - WINNER**

**Shark LP:0 – KNOCKED OUT**

The buzzer sounded, and Rio's face was displayed as the Augmented Reality vanished. The crowd went wild as Rio waved to them. "Now that was something to write home about, folks! Age triumphs over legacy as Rio defeats her little bro, earning her a spot in the quarterfinals!" Ace told the crowd.

Shark slowly picked himself up, looking at Rio who was blowing a kiss. He could see that the recipient was Marcus, and he felt uneasy. _'She's too relaxed about all this.'_ He walked off the stage, Rio following him after she noticed him.

*Duel 8: Kuronazo VS Marizu*

Kuronazo's field: Hade-Hane, no facedowns

Marizu's field: Mainspring Armor – Zenmaister (TCG: Wind-Up Zenmaister), 1 facedown

Hade-Hane: Lv.5 EARTH Beast ATK:900/1000

Mainspring Armor – Zenmaister: Rank 4 EARTH Machine/Xyz ATK:4400/DEF:3000(due to having 1 Overlay Unit and due to Over Wrench (TCG: Overwind), originally 1900 ATK and 1500 DEF) 1 Overlay Unit

"Another step to the top! Zenmaister, attack that thing!" Marizu ordered. Her monster, a large silver-and-green toy-like machine with bulky armor with several keys in its body (that were glowing and continued trying to wind, even though they had clearly wound up to the max), extended one of its arms and delivered a glowing punch that struck the target, an odd tiki-like monster with two masks on its arms and holding two axes, destroying it.

"Gwah!" Kuronazo groaned, managing to keep his footing, trying to hold his cloak in place.

**Marizu LP:4000 - WINNER**

**Kuronazo LP:0 – KNOCKED OUT**

Marizu laughed and waved to the crowd happily. "Kuso…" Kuronazo groaned, quickly rushing off the stage.

"Whoa. He seemed to be in a hurry to leave." Ace commented, confused.

*Meanwhile*

Kuronazo rushed down the halls, but he collided with someone, knocking them both backward. "Ugh! I need to watch where I'm going."

"You sure do." The person he hit was female. Kuronazo looked and saw that it was Hikaya. "Hey, have you seen a boy with brown hair and big glasses anywhere?"

"Gomen, no I haven't." The masked Duelist said quickly. Almost too quickly. "I must leave. I'll pass word if I see someone like him." He quickly ran past Hikaya and rounded a corner.

The blonde girl seemed confused. "He was… weird." Picking herself up, she walked in Kuronazo's direction, but bumped into someone again. This time it was Tokunosuke. "Toku-kun!" She immediately glared at him. "Where WERE you? You've been disappearing for more than half the tournament!"

"Eh… I think I drank too much soda, Ura?" The bespectacled boy said, scratching his head with his eyes closed.

Hikaya sighed, half in relief and half in exasperation. "Just warn me next time you leave, all right? We agreed on no secrets, remember?"

"I know, I know. No secrets, Ura." Tokunosuke replied, walking with Hikaya as she returned to the stands. 'Gomen, Hikaya-chan, but this is one secret for my eyes only.' His glasses flashed once.

*After the Duels*

"That's the end of Round 2, folks! The biggest talent is rising up the ranks!" Ace said to everyone. "Coming up is the quarterfinals, so let's see the match-ups!"

**Duel 1: Kaito Tenjo VS Raio Ruda**

**Duel 2: Karaan VS Yuma Tsukumo**

**Duel 3: Yamoto Kazamuki VS Keegan Arclight**

**Duel 4: Rio Kamishiro VS Marizu**

"We'll get right on those match-ups after a break, so don't lose those seats, folks!"

* * *

Retooled Anime Effects

Shark Cruiser  
OCG/TCG: If this face-up card you control is destroyed by your opponent's card effect, you can Special Summon up to 2 Level 4 or lower WATER monsters from your Deck.  
Anime: If this card is destroyed by your opponent: Special Summon 2 Level 3 WATER monsters from your Deck.

Author-Made Cards

Verz Patoet (original form: Sacred Kaust)  
Level 5 DARK Beast-Warrior  
ATK:2250/DEF:450  
Cannot be Special Summoned. When this card is Normal Summoned: Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Verz" monster from your Graveyard, and increase its Level by 1 or 2. That monster cannot attack, its effects are negated, and it cannot be used as a Synchro Material Material.

Sea Emperor's Dark Arts Master (TCG: Atlantean Sorcerer)  
Level 3 WATER Sea Serpent  
ATK:1400/DEF:0  
When this card is Normal Summoned: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below Sea Serpent-Type monster from your Graveyard. It cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster or an Xyz Material until your next turn. When this card is sent to the Graveyard for the activation of a WATER monster's effect: Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to that monster's effect.

Verz Cursanora (made by Rocket Knight 777) (original form: Evigishki Mind Augus)  
Rank 5 DARK Fish/Xyz  
ATK:2250/DEF:2250  
2 Level 5 DARK monsters  
Once per turn, you can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card: Target 5 non-Xyz "Verz" monsters in your Graveyard: Your opponent randomly selects 2 of these cards: Special Summon the selected cards in face-up Defense Position on your side of the field and shuffle the rest into your Deck. You cannot Summon other monsters the turn you activate this effect.

Verz Cannoneer (made by Rocket Knight 777) (original form: combination of Genex Ally Triforce and Genex Ally Triarm)  
Rank 6 DARK Machine/Xyz  
ATK:3050/DEF:1850  
2 Level 6 monsters

OOPArts Thunder Totem  
Rank 3 LIGHT Rock/Xyz  
ATK:2450/DEF:2300  
3 Level 3 monsters  
If this card would be destroyed, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Negate this card's destruction. If this card has only 1 Xyz Material attached to it: Target this card's Xyz Materials in the Graveyard: Attach them to this card. If this card has no Xyz Materials: Destroy this card.

Magical Book of Koran (TCG: Spellbook of Souls)  
Normal Spell Card  
Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Spellcaster-Type monster from your Deck. It cannot attack, and its effects are negated. During the End Phase: Banish that monster, then banish this card from your Graveyard.

Shadow Offering  
Continuous Spell Card  
Once per turn, if your opponent controls a number of monsters equal to or greater than the number of Tributes needed to Normal Summon a DARK monster in your hand: You can Normal Summon that monster without Tributing.

Rank-Up Magic - Infestation Evolution  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 face-up "Verz" Xyz Monster you control; Xyz Summon 1 "Verz" monster with 1 Rank higher than that target, using it as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on the new Xyz Monster). If your opponent controls any Xyz Monsters when that monster is Special Summoned: Those targets lose 500 ATK for each Xyz Material attach to them. When that monster is Special Summoned: You can target all Special Summoned non-Xyz monsters your opponent controls: Attach those targets to the Xyz Monster Special Summoned by this effect as Xyz Materials.

Wave Road  
Normal Spell Card  
Normal Summon 1 Level 5 or 6 WATER monster from your hand without Tributing.

Overwhelming Infestation  
Normal Trap Card  
When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and 1 face-up DARK monster you control gains ATK equal to that target's ATK, until your next End Phase.

* * *

**Vile: We're down two rounds in the tournament, and one of the main four has been eliminated, leaving only three left! And before anyone gripes, yes, I will explain that Rank-Up card I gave Yamoto in a later story. I didn't just throw it out as a random power-up. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Make sure you vote in my poll to decide if I continue using Romaji or not. Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vile: Hey, readers! I am VERY sorry for the long delay since Chapter 5. The school semester's winding down and finals are coming up, so I've been busy. I've also been struggling with a personal problem stemming from my own poll. I've been told by multiple people that I'm giving into peer pressure too easily for leaving it to the readers if I stop using Romaji. I know it's a fair way to decide, but I can't help but start to agree with these people, as it'll feel like something's missing from my writings, but I don't want to just disregard my fans like an asshole. *sighs* Why do I put myself in these situations...?**

**Sorry for rambling, let's get to the chapter. Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

*Duel 1: Kaito Tenjo VS Raio Ruda*

Kaito walked out to the ring, wondering why the crowd was cheering louder than normal, but then he remembered: _'Oh yeah, my opponent's a rock star.'_ His eyes met Raio's. "I was impressed with your power so far. Your Deck of weapons covers more situations than even mine does."

Raio chuckled with a hand behind his head. "What can I say? I'm a walking arsenal!" He said. "You're pretty strong, too, but that ain't why I'm here! I'm here to have a good time!"

"If only I could say the same thing. Perhaps you can show me a good Duel!" Kaito replied.

"Duel Disk, set!" Kaito and Raio's D-Pads clacked onto their wrists, Raio's being primarily blue with red. "D-Gazer, set!" Kaito activated his tattoo D-Gazer while Raio flipped on a standard D-Gazer with a purple lens.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** The voice from the Duel System said, both players' D-Gazers flashing as well as the spectators'. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area around them began to warp into the augmented reality.

"Ready!" Ace called out, a hand in the air. "Set!" He thrust his hand down. "DUEL!"

**Kaito LP:4000**

**Raio LP:4000**

"The first move is given to Kaito Tenjo!" Ace called out.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Kaito drew his card. _'Maybe I'll just hassle him a bit.'_ "Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" One facedown emerged.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Raio drew his card. "Field Magic, **Weapons Belt**, hatsudo!" The area around them changed to look like some sort of factory, and conveyor belts appeared in front of both Duelists.

"Nani?" Kaito wondered.

"I haven't seen this Field before!" Ace mused.

"Weapons Belt increases any changes in Attack or Defense Points by 300. Also, once per turn, whoever's got the current turn can return a Magic Card from their hand to their Deck to get a new one of the same Type." Raio explained. "Like this. I return my **Laser Axe** Equip Magic to my Deck…" The axe in the card appeared on the conveyor belt before being moved out of view. "…in order to get my Air Cannon Equip Magic!" An odd contraption that looked like an odd tube with a trumpet-like opening in the front and a balloon covering the back opening came out on the conveyor, which formed into a card in Raio's hand. "Scatter Soldier, Shoukan!" From a high area of the factory, someone jumped down and slid onto the field. It was a young man, probably low 20s, wearing a one-piece red-and-blue jumpsuit and a wing-ended mask, holding a 12-gauge scattergun that he pointed at Kaito.

**Scatter Soldier: Lv.4 WIND Warrior ATK:1400/DEF:700**

"I hope those facedowns are Trap Cards, since Scatter Soldier is immune to Traps when he attacks! Scatter Soldier, attack Kaito directly!" Raio ordered. The young man quickly leapt forward with a hop step, sliding past Kaito before pointing his scattergun at Kaito's back and firing off a shot, the force of which sent Kaito forward. Scatter Soldier then rushed back to Raio's field.

**Kaito LP:2600**

"Hah! Good start!" Raio said. "Continuous Magic, **Pitfall Mine**, hatsudo! Turn end!" Nothing seemed to happen from the new card.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Kaito drew his card. "Photon Crusher, Shoukan!" His armored monster with the double-ended club-like weapon emerged.

Photon Crusher: Lv.4 LIGHT Warrior ATK:2000/DEF:0

However, right when the monster touched the ground, the ground exploded and collapsed, causing Crusher to fall into the new hole. "What the hell?!"

"Summoning Crusher in Attack Mode triggered the effect of my Pitfall Mine, forcing it into Defense Mode!" Raio said. "And to add insult to injury, Pitfall Mine stays active until it's been used five times!"

Kaito cringed. _'Kuso. He has a plan to take care of Attack Position.'_ He thought. _'Good thing I have a counter-plan.'_ "Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Raio drew his card. "Equip Magic, **Air Cannon**, hatsudo!" The odd tube-like weapon Raio acquired from the Weapons belt materialized in the air, falling into Scatter Soldier's grasp. Scatter Soldier looked impressed, so he took a pose with it. "Air Cannon increases Scatter Soldier's Attack Points by 400!"

**Scatter Soldier ATK:1800**

"Scatter Soldier, attack Photon Crusher!" The young man pointed his cannon upward, and air was sucked into the tube, filling up the balloon to a huge size. Then he rushed forward toward the armored monster, leapt into the air, and pointed the cannon at it, firing out a powerful orb of air energy.

"Quick-Play Magic, **Photon Flip-Out**, hatsudo!" Kaito flipped his facedown. "This card switches the Attack and Defense Points of two monsters of my choosing, but only two monsters exist on the field!" The air rippled wildly, then Photon Crusher and Scatter Soldier suddenly became photonegative colors.

Photon Crusher ATK:0/DEF:2000

**Scatter Soldier ATK:1100/DEF:1400 (Air Cannon boost remains on ATK)**

"What the hell?" Raio cried. The air orb from Air Cannon struck Crusher's armor, but it merely blew the orb back toward Raio, wind whipping across him. "Man!"

**Raio LP:3100**

"I should've seen this coming." Raio mused. "Weapons Belt no kouka hatsudo! I'm sending my **Poison Grenade** back to my Deck!" The Poison Grenade formed on the conveyor belt, being taken elsewhere in the factory, and another Magic Card appeared, which moved to Raio's hand. "Magic Card, Reinforcement of the Army, hatsudo! This lets me add a Level 4 or below Warrior-Type monster from my Deck to my hand!" A card slid out from his Deck, which he grabbed. "Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Kaito drew his card. "Magic Card, Photon Hurricane, hatsudo! Since I have at least two cards in my hand, I can return your Air Cannon and Pitfall Mine to your hand!" Glowing winds swirled, blowing the cannon and Magic Card back to Raio's hand.

**Scatter Soldier ATK:700**

"Photon Circler, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a lanky gray monster with a yellow head crest, a red cloak covering most of its body with blue light visible on some of the visible parts of its body.

Photon Circler: Lv.4 LIGHT Spellcaster ATK:1000/DEF:1000

"Ore wa, Reberu Yon no Photon Crusher to, Photon Circler de Obarei!" His two monsters turned fully yellow before shooting into the air in a spiral. A red spiral portal opened in front of him, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A veil of sparkling particles formed. "Arawareyo, Photon Butterfly Assassin!" From the veil, a female humanoid monster with an orange torso, purplish-black legs, and blue light on part of its body emerged. She had large purple, pink, and black butterfly wings on her back, and she was holding two odd blade-like weapons. Two yellow Overlay Units orbited her.

Photon Butterfly Assassin: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2100/DEF:1800 2 Overlay Units

"How did he get that card?" Yuma wondered. Droite and Gauche, however, were smiling up in the crowd.

"Equip Magic, **Photon Claw**, hatsudo!" An odd claw weapon made of blue light formed over Photon Butterfly Assassin's right hand. "This card grants Assassin 600 extra Attack Points."

Photon Butterfly Assassin ATK:2700

"Photon Butterfly Assassin, attack Scatter Soldier now!" Swiping twice with her new weapon, Butterfly Assassin rushed forward and slashed across the young warrior, causing him to yell in pain before exploding, energy orbs floating around from the explosion.

**Raio LP:1100**

"Now, Photon Claw restores my Life Points by 200 for each of your monster's Levels." The energy orbs flew over to Kaito, vanishing in blue sparkles.

**Kaito LP:3400**

"That feels better. Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" Kaito's new facedown emerged.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Raio drew his card. "Perfect! Magic Card, **EMP Surge**, hatsudo!" Lightning waves shot out from the card, short-circuiting Kaito's facedowns. "Now, until my next Standby Phase, neither of us can flip any facedown cards face-up! Magic Card, **Weapon Cash-In**, hatsudo! By sending three Spell Cards from my Deck to my Graveyard, I can draw two cards!" He sent his cards and draw two more. "Magic Card, Earthquake, hatsudo! This forces all monsters on the field into Defense Mode!" The ground suddenly rattled violently, and Photon Butterfly Assassin lost her balance, landing in Defense Mode. "Bayonet Blaster, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as an odd robot decked out in armor that made it resemble a Revolutionary War soldier, complete with a high-tech rifle with a large, sharp bayonet.

**Bayonet Blaster: Lv.4 EARTH Machine ATK:1900/DEF:100**

"Now by banishing two Magic Cards from my Graveyard, I can bring out a new guy!" Raio said as he removed Reinforcement of the Army and EMP Surge. "Grenade Goblin, Tokushu Shoukan!" An explosion occurred, and a muscular goblin-like monster walked out from the smoke. It had orange skin, green eyes, and an odd blue-colored army-like outfit, and it was holding some type of weapon with a pipe-like launching end.

**Grenade Goblin: Lv.7 FIRE Warrior ATK:2400/DEF:1100**

"Weapons Belt no kouka hatsudo! I return my **NV Goggles** to my Deck to get my Hornet Spikegun!" An odd pair of goggles appeared on the belt and was taken away, replaced by a yellow-coded weapon with a spike on the end, which became a card. "Equip Magic, **Hornet Spikegun**, hatsudo!" The yellow weapon appeared in Bayonet Blaster's free hand. "With this card, Bayonet Blaster gains 500 Attack Points, 200 Defense Points, 3 Levels, and the Insect-Type!"

**Bayonet Blaster: Lv.7 Machine/Insect ATK:2400/DEF:300**

"Time to bring out the really big guns. Ore wa Reberu Nana no Bayonet Blaster to, Grenade Goblin de Obarei!" His two monsters turned fully orange (Blaster) and red (Goblin) before spiraling into the air. A red spiral portal opened in front of Raio, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" All of a sudden, a shadowy figure leapt out of the portal, onto a high perch of the factory. A gleam came from the head, then it leapt down off of the various machinery. "Arawareyo… Killershot Sniper!" The figure landed on the ground in front of Raio and crouched down, revealing it to be a human male decked out in green camouflage armor from head to toe with white hair peeking out from his helmet. Held in his arms was a more high-tech version of Raio's own Skullcracker M231 sniper rifle, which it held close to it. Two orange Overlay Units circled him.

**Killershot Sniper: Rank 7 EARTH Warrior/Xyz ATK:2800/DEF:2400 2 Overlay Units**

"Hoo-wee! I thought Gatling Giant and Sword Breaker were tough, but this thing looks like it packs way more of a wallop!" Ace commented.

"Before I do anything else, since Hornet Spikegun went to the Graveyard while equipped to something, one card on the field goes ka-boom!" A spike appeared from nowhere and lanced one of Kaito's facedowns, obliterating it. "Killershot Sniper no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, I can obliterate any Defense Mode monster on the field!" One of the orange orbs was absorbed into the barrel of the rifle, then Killershot Snipe pointed his rifle at Photon Butterfly Assassin, moving until the scope was lined up with the amulet on the monster's chest. "Heart… SNIPE!" Killershot smirked before pulling the trigger, firing a thin light green blast of energy from his rifle. The blast shot right for the butterfly, who only had time to widen her eyes as the blast pierced her chest, right through the amulet, causing her to fall over limply before exploding.

Droite and Gauche cringed. "Ouch…" Gauche said.

"With your only defenses either gone or stunned, here comes the hurt! Killershot Sniper, attack Kaito directly!" Sniper moved his rifle back into aiming position, moving until the barriel aimed right at Kaito's head before he grinned. "Boom, Headshot!" Another green laser blast was fired, the blast passing through Kaito's forehead with the AR effect, the shockwave throwing him back.

**Kaito LP:600**

Raio threw up a rock-on sign to the sky. "Yeaaaaaaahhh! I'm locked and loaded! This is the kind of Duel that gets me fired up!" He pointed at Kaito. "Come on, get up! I know you've got fight left in you! Turn end!"

Kaito got to his feet and shook his head. "…Hahaha. This is fun! Ore no turn! Draw!" Kaito drew his card. "Magic Card, **Photon Evolution**, hatsudo! By banishing a LIGHT Xyz Monster and cutting my Life Points in half multiple times, I can call forth a LIGHT Xyz Monster with a Rank equal to the banished monster's Level increased by how many times I halved my Life Points, using this card as an Overlay Unit!" A purple portal opened up, and a colorless Photon Butterfly Assassin emerged. "I shall halve my Life Points twice to Summon a Rank 6 monster from Rank 4 Photon Butterfly Assassin!" Blue light covered him, causing him to groan. The light then turned red.

**Kaito LP:150**

The red light left Kaito and was absorbed into Photon Butterfly Assassin, causing her to roar and shoot into the air. "Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A red spiral portal opened up, and the butterfly flew inside. "Arawareyo, Photon Streak Bouncer!" From the portal, a new monster emerged, this one being a muscular monster with red-and-black armor, blue light on the torso and legs, and two yellow lights on its shoulders that almost resembled eyes. It flexed its muscles before thrusting an arm forward, a single yellow orb circling it.

Photon Streak Bouncer: Rank 6 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2700/DEF:2000 1 Overlay Unit

"Trap Card, **Photon Bind**, hatsudo! By detaching an Overlay Unit, one of your monsters is robbed of its effects and half of its Attack Points!" The yellow Overlay Unit flew away from Streak Bouncer, the trail of yellow light becoming longer. It swirled around Killershot Sniper rapidly, then the light trail became solid and squeezed him tightly, almost making him drop his rifle.

**Killershot Sniper ATK:1400**

"Photon Streak Bouncer, attack Killershot Sniper!" Photon Streak Bouncer beats its fists together. "Streak Strike!" The muscular monster lept forward with a grunt, Killershot Sniper only able to widen his eyes before two fists were slammed on both sides of its head, causing him to explode.

"Uwaaaaaaahhhhh!" Raio was thrown back from the shockwave of the attack, landing on the ground.

**Kaito LP:150**

**Raio LP:0 – LOSER**

The crowd went wild for Kaito's victory. Raio pulled himself up from the ground, laughing. "MAN! I haven't had a Duel like that in a long time! You rock, Kaito!" He gave a thumbs-up. Kaito smiled and returned the thumbs-up.

*Duel 2: Karaan VS Yuma Tsukumo*

The air in the arena was uneasy as Yuma entered the arena, staring down his enemy in the Gagaga trade. Karaan had a glare, yet a smirk. "Just as I had hoped… now I can crush you for humiliating me before, Tsukumo."

Yuma didn't even bother answering that remark. _ 'He isn't worth it.'_ He thought. "Let's just get to the Duel!"

"I couldn't agree more." Karaan replied.

"Duel Disk, set!" Yuma and Karaan's D-Pads activated on their wrists. "D-Gazer, set!" Both their D-Gazers flipped onto their faces.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** The voice from the Duel System said, both players' D-Gazers flashing as well as the spectators'. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area around them began to warp into the augmented reality.

"Ready!" Ace called out, a hand in the air. "Set!" He thrust his hand down. "DUEL!"

**Yuma LP:4000**

**Karaan LP:4000**

"The first move is given to Karaan!" Ace called out.

"Ore no turn. Draw!" Karaan drew his card. "Magic Card, **Parallel Portal**, hatsudo! First things first: I can call forth a Level 4 or below monster from my Deck, and I think you know who I choose." A card slid out from his Deck. "Gagaga Magician, Tokushu Shoukan!" Thunder boomed as Karaan's dark version of Gagaga Magician rose from a purple portal, his black-scleraed blue eye shooting open with a grunt.

Gagaga Magician: Lv.4 DARK Spellcaster ATK:1500/DEF:1000

"Now, you are able to call forth a monster from your Deck with the same Level as the monster I Summoned!"

Yuma nodded. "Then I guess I have a good idea of who to pick!" He grabbed the card that slid out from his Deck. "Gagaga Magician, Tokushu Shoukan!" His own version of the famous magician took the field.

Gagaga Magician: Lv.4 DARK Spellcaster ATK:1500/DEF:1000

"The enemies meet once more." Karaan mused, his magician chuckling. "As much as I'd like to see that weakling obliterated right now, I can't attack you. Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. A grin came over him. "Gagaga Gardna, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a dark-garbed humanoid with pink hair, an orange scarf, and a large red, blue, and yellow shield.

Gagaga Gardna: Lv.4 DARK Warrior ATK:1500/DEF:2000

"Ore wa, Reberu Yon no Gagaga Magician to, Gagaga Gardna de Obarei!" Both his monsters turned fully purple and spiraled into the air. A red spiral portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Gagaga Gunman!" From the portal, the cowboy he called forth during his Duel with Yamikawa emerged, pointing his guns at Karaan's Gagaga Magician, two purple Overlay Units circling him.

Gagaga Gunman: Rank 4 EARTH Warrior/Xyz ATK:1500/DEF:2400 2 Overlay Units

"Impressive card, but it won't stick around. Trap Card, **Network Disconnect**, hatsudo! This card returns your Xyz Monster to your Deck and Special Summons that monster's Overlay Units in Defense Mode!" Gagaga Gunman's body suddenly staticed and exploded, and the two purple orbs reformed into Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Gardna, Magician kneeling with his arms crossed and Gardna with his shield up.

"Kuso!" Yuma cried.

"And what's more, since I used Network Disconnect, you are unable to Summon a monster until the End Phase of your next turn!"

Yuma groaned. "This isn't good. Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Karaan drew his card. "Magic Card, Gagagawind, hatsudo! This allows me to call forth a Gagaga monster from my hand with its Level increased by one. Gagaga Golem, Tokushu Shoukan!" Odd winds swirled on the field, and from them, a green-colored golem with the Gagaga emblem on its chest emerged.

**Gagaga Golem: Lv.6 (originally 5) DARK Rock ATK:1900/DEF:1900**

"Gagaga Magician no kouka hatsudo! I change its Level from 4 to 6!" Four lights on the dark magician's charm lit up with black light, then two more lit up.

Gagaga Magician: Lv.6

"Ore wa Reberu Roku no Gagaga Magician to, Gagaga Golem de Obarei!" Both of his monsters turned fully purple before shooting into the air in a spiral. A red spiral portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo… Gagaga General!" From the portal, a new monster emerged, being a humanoid male monster decked out in a dark purple uniform that appeared to resemble a military uniform. A blue sash filled with medals went around his torso, and his head was covered with a black dome helmet, obscuring his eyes, five gold Gagaga symbols across the front. The man rose his head, one eye peeking out from the helmet briefly, before he stood straight up and gave a salute, two purple Overlay Units circling him.

**Gagaga General: Rank 6 DARK Warrior/Xyz ATK:2400/DEF:2500 2 Overlay Units**

"Gagaga General no kouka hatsudo! Since both of your monsters are stuck in Defense Mode, by using an Overlay Unit, my General gains 400 Attack Points for both of them." One of the purple orbs was absorbed into General's helmet.

**Gagaga General ATK:3200 1 Overlay Unit**

"And my General will pierce through your monster's Defense Points! Gagaga General, obliterate Tsukumo's Gagaga Magician!" The army man rose his arm up, and a weapon materialized from dark energy: An eerie-looking cylindrical weapon. "Dark Matter Missile!" The weapon was pointed forward, and a rocket propelled by purple fire was launched from it, screaming down the field at Gagaga Magician.

"Trap Card, Guts Guard, hatsudo! This lets me change the attack target to another monster I control and prevent it from being destroyed by battle!" Gagaga Gardna immediately moved in front of Gagaga Magician and put out its shield, which the rocket impacted, causing a major dark explosion. However, excess energy from the explosion blew back over Yuma.

**Yuma LP:2800**

"Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" Karaan's facedown emerged, and Gagaga Gardna moved back to his spot. General's rocket launcher vanished.

**Gagaga General ATK:2400**

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. _'I still can't Summon anything because of Network Disconnect. Do I have anything good?'_ He looked over his hand. 'Bingo!' "Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Karaan drew his card. "Network Disconnect might be offline, but your monster won't live long enough for to do anything with it! I switch Gagaga General to Defense Mode!" His soldier knelt down and crossed his arms. "Trap Card, Zero Gravity, hatsudo!" An odd gravity field started to fluctuate. "This card switches the battle positions of all face-up monsters on the field!" All three Defense Mode monsters were lifted up by zero gravity, switching to Attack Mode. "Gagaga General no kouka hatsudo! While my General only gains 400 Attack Points for each Defense Mode monster you have, for each Attack Mode monster you control, the boost goes up to 600!" The other Overlay Unit was absorbed into General's helmet.

**Gagaga General ATK:3600 0 Overlay Units**

"Magic Card, Block Attack, hatsudo! Your Gagaga Magician is forced back into Defense Mode for the highest possible damage!" A white "X" formed from the card, wrapping around Gagaga Magician and slamming him back down to the ground. Karaan grinned evilly. "Feel the pain, Tsukumo! Gagaga General, blow that Magician clean off the map! Dark Matter Missile!" General's rocket launcher reformed, and he grinned as he took aim at Gagaga Magician, launching a rocket forward that struck Gagaga Magician, the explosion completely eradicating every fiber of him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Yuma cried as he was thrown back, landing on the ground from the blast.

**Yuma LP:200**

"Ooh, that was a nasty hit!" Ace commented. "Yuma's gonna have to do some major catch-up in order to come outta this!"

Karaan let out an evil laugh. "Oh, you have NO idea how good it feels to inflict so much damage after a past defeat! Next turn, I'll be sure to obliterate anything you can bring out. Turn end!"

**Gagaga General ATK:2400**

Yuma slowly got to his feet. "Ore no turn… Draw!" He drew his card. He grinned. "Magic Card, Gagagawind, hatsudo!"

"Nani?!" Karaan gasped.

"Yep, I have this card, too!" Yuma said. "And guess who I Summon with it?" From the odd winds, Gagaga Magician's female apprentice twirled onto the field, giving a wink.

Gagaga Girl: Lv.4 (originally 3) DARK Spellcaster ATK:1000/DEF:800

"Geh… that wench!" Karaan growled.

"And to finish this off, Trap Card, Call of the Haunted, hatsudo! Gagaga Magician, Tokushu Shoukan!" Gagaga Magician re-emerged from a purple portal.

Gagaga Magician: Lv.4 DARK Spellcaster ATK:1500/DEF:1000

"Face it, Karaan. You don't stand a chance against us!" Yuma said, all three of his monsters glaring at Karaan. "Ore wa Reberu San no Gagaga Magician to, Gagaga Girl de Obarei!" The magician and his apprentice turned fully purple and shot into the air in a spiral. A red spiral portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Gagaga Gunman!" The cowboy monster whose Xyz Summon was rejected earlier returned to the field, this time with nothing to stop it.

Gagaga Gunman: Rank 4 EARTH Warrior/Xyz ATK:1500/DEF:2400 2 Overlay Units

"Gagaga Girl no kouka hatsudo! Since it was only used with a Gagaga monster to Xyz Summon, one of your monsters has its Attack Points reduced to zero!" Gagaga Girl's image appeared, pressing a few buttons on her phone. "Zero Zero Call!" She pointed the phone forward, firing a laser beam that struck Gagaga General, shocking him and forcing him to his knees.

**Gagaga General ATK:0**

"Gagaga Gunman no kouka hatsudo! Since it's in Attack Mode and I'm about to attack with it, it gains 1000 Attack Points! Your monster would also lose 500 Attack Points, but it doesn't have any points to lose!" One of Gunman's Overlay Units was absorbed into his pendant, and he twirled his guns.

Gagaga Gunman ATK:2500 1 Overlay Unit

Karaan's eye began to twitch violently. No words came from him. "Gagaga Gunman, attack Gagaga General!" Gunman's eyes flashed, then a barrage of bullets was fired from his twin pistols, the majority of them piercing the army soldier, causing him to explode violently.

**Karaan LP:1500**

"Now for the finisher! I can't believe I'm saying this, but Gagaga Gardna, attack Karaan directly!" The gardna placed his shield in front of him. "Gagaga Charge!" Pink energy coated him, and he shot forward like a rocket, his shield "impacting" Karaan, but not forcing him to the ground.

**Yuma LP:200 - WINNER**

**Karaan LP:0 – KNOCKED OUT**

"Boy, that's what I call catching up!" Ace called out to the cheering crowd. "Yuma pulled off a One-Turn Kill for a win!"

Yuma laughed and waved to the crowd, completely missing Karaan walking away, as he didn't say a word. Karaan's eye continued to twitch. _ 'This… ain't right… He's just a… loser!'_ His stride led him farther out of the stadium.

"You seem troubled, young one." A voice said.

Karaan's head shot up, his twitching ceasing. "Who's there?!"

A hand reached around a corner, holding out a card. "Take this. It might help you next time."

Karaan took the card hesitantly. His hand covered the top half of the card, but he could tell it was an Xyz Monster, so he absent-mindedly stashed it in his Extra Deck. "Thanks." He walked off without another word. _'Tsukumo… Must find a way to beat him… Must defeat Tsukumo…'_

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Scatter Soldier  
Level 4 WIND Warrior  
ATK:1400/DEF:700  
When this card attacks: It is unaffected by Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.

Bayonet Blaster  
Level 4 EARTH Machine  
ATK:1900/DEF:100  
If this card attacks during a turn you activate a Spell Card: This card inflicts Piercing damage during that turn.

Grenade Goblin  
Level 7 FIRE Warrior  
ATK:2400/DEF:1100  
Can only be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 2 Spell Cards from your Graveyard. Once per turn: Discard 1 Spell Card from your hand: Special Summon 1 "Sinister Stickybomb" from your hand or Deck to your opponent's side of the field. This card cannot attack during the turn you use this effect.

Gagaga Golem  
Level 5 DARK Rock  
ATK:1900/DEF:1900  
You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) during a turn you have Xyz Summoned.

Killershot Sniper  
Rank 7 EARTH Warrior/Xyz  
ATK:2800/DEF:2400  
2 Level 7 monsters  
If you control a face-up Field Spell Card: this card cannot be selected as an attack target. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 Defense Position monster: destroy that target.

Gagaga General  
Rank 6 DARK Warrior/Xyz  
ATK:2400/DEF:2500  
2 Level 6 "Gagaga" monsters  
This card inflicts Piercing Damage. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Increase this card's ATK by 600 for each Attack Position monster your opponent controls and by 400 for each Defense Position monster your opponent controls, until the End Phase.

Weapons Belt  
Field Spell Card  
Changes in ATK and DEF from Spell Cards are increased by 300. Once per turn: You can return 1 Spell Card from your hand to your Deck: Add 1 Spell Card of the same type from your Deck to your hand.

Pitfall Mine  
Continuous Spell Card  
When your opponent Summons a monster in Attack Position: Change that monster to Defense Position. After this effect has been used 5 times: Destroy this card.

Air Cannon  
Equip Spell Card  
Equip only to a Warrior-Type or Machine-Type monster. The equipped monster is also treated as WIND, and gains 400 ATK. If your opponent inflicts damage to you by a card effect: Send this card to the Graveyard: Negate that damage, then inflict the same amount of damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Photon Flip-Out  
Quick-Play Spell Card  
Target 2 face-up monsters on the field: Switch the ATK and DEF of those monsters.

Poison Grenade  
Normal Spell Card  
Flip all face-down monsters your opponent controls face-up, if any (Flip Effects are not activated). All Defense Position monsters your opponent controls cannot switch their battle positions while they are face-up on the field, and those monsters lose 600 DEF.

Photon Claw  
Equip Spell Card  
Equip only to a "Photon" monster. It gains 600 ATK. If the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle: Gain Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's Level x 200.

EMP Surge  
Normal Spell Card  
Activate only at the start of your Main Phase 1. Neither player can flip any Set cards face-up until your next Standby Phase.

Weapon Cash-In  
Normal Spell Card  
Send 3 Spell Cards from your Deck to the Graveyard. Draw 2 cards.

NV Goggles  
Equip Spell Card  
Equip only to a Warrior-Type or Machine-Type monster. When this card is activated, flip all face-down cards your oppnent controls face-up (no effects are activated at this time), then return them to their original positions. While a monster you control is equipped with this card: Your opponent must show you all cards they Set.

Hornet Spikegun  
Equip Spell Card  
Equip only to a Warrior-Type or Machine-Type monster. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK, 200 DEF, 3 Levels, and is treated as an Insect-Type monster. If this equipped card is sent to the Graveyard: Select 1 card on the field: Destroy it.

Photon Evolution  
Normal Spell Card  
Banish 1 LIGHT Xyz Monster from your Graveyard and halve your Life Points any number of times: Special Summon 1 LIGHT Xyz Monster from your Deck with the same Rank as the banished monster + 1 Rank for each time you halved your Life Points, then attach this card to the Special Summoned monster as an Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon.)

Parallel Portal  
Normal Spell Card  
Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below monster from your Deck. Your opponent then Special Summons 1 monster from their Deck with the same Level.

Photon Bind  
Normal Trap Card  
Detach 1 Xyz Material from an Xyz Monster you control to target 1 monster your opponent controls: Negate its effects and halve its ATK.

Network Disconnect  
Counter Trap Card  
Activate only when your opponent Xyz Summons a monster. Return that monster to the Extra Deck, then Special Summon all of that monster's Xyz Materials to their side of the field in Defense Position. Your opponent cannot Summon a monster until the End Phase of their next turn.

* * *

**Vile: We're getting close to the tournament finals. Next chapter will be done a little different than the last ones. You'll see what I mean when I write it. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne for now, and before I forget, Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vile: Hey, fans, Vile is back! I am so sorry for the massive delay. Finals were hell for me, then I went right into Christmas break, and I ended up being just plain lazy. But hey, it's Christmas Break and I got a good haul, so can you blame me? XD Anyhoo, during the time gap, I thought it over long and hard, and I've made a decision: I will not stop using Romaji. It's become a big part of my Yu-Gi-Oh stories, and I can't just stop using it. If you think I'm an asshole for this, that's your problem, but understand, these are my stories.**

**Okay, I'm done rambling, so let's get back to the story. Disclaimer's on the first page, most bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 1: Who's Number One?

Chapter 7

*Duel 3: Yamoto Kazamuki VS Keegan Arclight*

Yamoto walked out to the field, facing the pink-haired boy. The black-haired boy's eyes flashed briefly. "I sense it from you… You've undergone some pain in the past, haven't you?"

Keegan nodded meekly. "Yes. But our pain is fading quickly… Me and my family. We're returning to the happiness we had."

"Glad to hear that. Please, allow me to grant you more happiness with this match!" Yamoto said.

"Duel Disk, set!" Yamoto's D-Pad formed from darkness while Keegan's D-Pad clicked onto his wrist and activated. "D-Gazer, set!" Yamoto's D-Gazer formed from darkness while Keegen's tattoo Gazer activated, his eye turning pink.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** The voice from the Duel System said, both players' D-Gazers flashing as well as the spectators'. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area around them began to warp into the augmented reality.

"Ready!" Ace called out, a hand in the air. "Set!" He thrust his hand down. "DUEL!"

**Yamoto LP:4000**

**Keegan LP:4000**

"The first move is given to Keegan Arclight!" Ace called out.

"Boku no turn! Draw!" Keegan drew his card. "OOPArts Mud Golem – Shakouki, Shoukan!" His monster appeared as a humanoid golem with a single yellow eye, two blue "eyes" in its chest, and a sword and ring blade in its arms.

OOPArts Mud Golem – Shakouki: Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:1700/DEF:1000

"Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end!" Keegan's facedown emerged.

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Yamoto drew his card. "During my Main Phase, I can call forth this monster at any time, but it is Summoned on your field! Verz Sleeper, Tokushu Shoukan!" On Keegan's field, a female humanoid emerged, looking rather beautiful, with red-and-black armor, long blonde hair, a rusted "X" plaque on her hip, and a pair of powerful swords in her hands. …That is, until odd bandages fell from her head. A dark chuckle came from her as she rose her head, revealing half of her face being infected with the Verz virus, an evil smile on her face.

**Verz Sleeper: Lv.5 DARK Warrior ATK:1050/DEF:1050**

A few guys in the audience had horrified looks, and one even puked. "Whoa! There goes that short-lived crush, folks!" Ace commented.

"She's not of use on my side, but since you control her, a Level 5 or higher Special Summoned monster, I can call forth this monster! Verz Bouncer, Tokushu Shoukan!" His new monster emerged as a bulky humanoid creature, but its body was made of unstable, disgusting energy. It let out a distorted growl before readying its bulky arms.

**Verz Bouncer: Lv.6 DARK Warrior ATK:2350/DEF:1150**

"Verz Bouncer, attack Verz Sleeper! Pulsating Punch!" Verz Bouncer roared before its arm rippled, causing its fist to enlarge. It then leapt forward, slamming the corrupted woman into the ground and causing her to explode.

**Keegan LP:2700**

"Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" Yamoto's facedown emerged onto the field.

"Boku no turn! Draw!" Keegan drew his card. "Magic Card, **Artifact Unearthing**, hatsudo! This card lets me Special Summon a Level 4 or below Rock-Type monster from my Deck, but its Attack Points become zero! OOPArts Colossal Head, Shoukan!" This monster emerged as an odd bluish-colored stone shaped like a head. Yellow stones made its eyes, a red stripe went down the center of its forehead, and a red "tongue" stuck out of the mouth.

OOPArts Colossal Head: Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:0 (originally 800)/DEF:1600

"OOPArts Aztec Mask Golem no kouka hatsudo! Since I activated a Normal Spell Card, I can Special Summon it from my hand!" Another Rock-Type monster emerged, this one being made of red and orange stones with a muscular appearance, its head resembling a yellow Aztec headdress.

OOPArts Aztec Mask Golem: Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:1500/DEF:1000

"Boku wa Reberu Yon no Colossal Head, Aztec Mask Golem, Mud Golem – Shakouki, Obarei!" All three of his monsters turned fully orange before shooting into the air in a spiral. A red spiral portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "San tai no gansekizoku (Rock-Type) monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" Suddenly, a large creature made of green stones emerged from the ground, having the head of a dragon with black eyes and a red nose. It dove back under the ground and rose again, undulating multiple times. "Arawareyo, OOPArts Twin-Headed Serpent!" Finally, the tail of the creature emerged… which was an identical head. The first head rose from the earth again, and both heads roared at Yamoto, three orange Overlay Units circling it.

**OOPArts Twin-Headed Serpent: Rank 4 EARTH Rock/Xyz ATK:2600/DEF:1100 3 Overlay Units**

"May you see my new power! OOPArts Twin-Headed Serpent, attack Verz Bouncer!" The dragon dove into the earth, undulating in and out as it barreled toward its target. Finally, the front head shot up fron underneath Verz Bouncer, flinging the creature into the air before it snapped its jaws around it, gulping it down.

**Yamoto LP:3750**

"Twin-Headed Serpent no kouka hatsudo! Since it destroyed a monster by battle, that monster is equipped to it as an Equip Card." All of a sudden, a third head sprouted from the center of the monster's body, though this one was all distorted and disgusting, as if it was made of Verz energy. "It has another effect as well. Since it destroyed a monster by battle, by using an Xyz Material, this monster can attack once more!" The new head chomped down on one of the orange Units.

**OOPArts Twin-Headed Serpent: 2 Overlay Units**

"Lost Fire!" The Verzified head reared back before expelling a wave of surprisingly normal-colored fire that blew over Yamoto's field.

"Ngh… Ngh!" Yamoto groaned, throwing up his arms because of the heat.

**Yamoto LP:1150**

"Now that is one powerful Rock-Type monster, and I've seen plenty in my Dueling days!" Ace commented. "Yamoto's been put in a sticky situation now!"

"Kaado ni mai settei." Keegan's two facedowns emerged. "Turn end!"

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Yamoto drew his card. "Verz Olanta, Shoukan!" Yamoto's monster emerged as a black-and-blue-colored, hulking humanoid monster.

Verz Olanta: Lv.4 DARK Pyro ATK:1650/DEF:1250

"Verz Olanta no kouka hatsudo! By releasing this card, I can destroy one face-up monster you control! Olanta, obliterate Twin-Headed Serpent!" The hulking monster beat its fists together before its body became engulfed into blue fire, slowly rising up. Next thing anyone knew, the fireball darted toward the serpent, but it was intercepted and swallowed up by the Verzified head. Yamoto kept a smirk, however, as the swallowed monster made its way down to the center of the beast, and when it hit the center, the flames expanded rapidly, swelling the serpent's body. All three heads spewed out the fire unwillingly before the serpent was obliterated.

"Hoo-wee! That was one heck of a way to destroy a monster!" Ace commented.

"But it isn't over! Continuous Trap, Call of the Haunted, hatsudo! With it, I return Verz Olanta to the field in Attack Mode!" A blue flame formed on the field, before Olanta dispelled them. "Magic Card, **Infestation Vector**, hatsudo! This allows me to Special Summon Verz Salamandra from my hand!" Odd purple flames burned on the field, revealing a light-green-skinned dinosaur covered in gray spikes and armor, a black Verz symbol on the front. The purple flames continued to burn around it as it let out a roar.

Verz Salamandra: Lv.4 DARK Dinosaur ATK:1850/DEF:950

"Verz Salamandra no kouka hatsudo! By banishing up to two monsters from my Graveyard, Salamandra gains 300 Attack Points for each!" The spirit forms of Bouncer and Sleeper floated from a purple portal, but were quickly inhaled by the dinosaur's powerful breath. Salamandra snapped its jaws shut, and its eyes flashed before purple fire brimmed around its mouth.

Verz Salamandra ATK:2450

"Now, Salamandra! Attack Keegan directly with Viral Inferno!" With a loud roar, Salamandra unleashed the purple fire in almost a laser-esque form toward Keegan.

"Now that's what I call an attack! That fire's so intense-looking, I can almost feel the heat from here!" Ace commented.

"Trap Card, **False Artifact Salting**, hatsudo! This card halves the damage from a direct attack!" A wave of salt began blowing around Keegan, causing the fire to wane greatly, but it still got through to him.

**Keegan LP:1475**

"Now I can call forth an OOPArts monster from my Deck with one less Level and Attack Points equal to or less than half my damage! Arawareyo, OOPArts Cabrera's Catapult!" An odd metal apparatus emerged.

OOPArts Cabrera's Catapult: Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:0/DEF:1800 (Defense Mode)

"Huh? It looks different than before." Yuma noticed. When he faced this monster, Yuma recalled it as being dark and rusty, with three grotesque red-metal arms with clawed fingers. The one he was seeing now looked similar, but the apparatus was bright and polished, it had four arms instead of three, and the arms were made of blue metal with more natural-looking fingers.

"Hmm, too many Defense Points for Olanta to deal with. Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" Yamoto's facedown emerged.

"Boku no turn! Draw!" Keegan drew his card. "Perfect. OOPArts Golden Shuttle, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a gold-colored plane-like apparatus.

OOPArts Golden Shuttle: Lv.4 LIGHT Machine ATK:1300/DEF:1400

"Equip Magic, **OOPArts Greek Firegun**, hatsudo!" An odd green cylindrical weapon was inserted into the slot in Shuttle's front. "This card grants Golden Shuttle 500 extra Attack Points."

OOPArts Golden Shuttle ATK:1800

"Golden Shuttle, attack Verz Olanta!" Golden Shuttle tilted upward and shot into the sky, doing a flip before darting towards Olanta. As it neared, the weapon on its body expelled a stream of fire from its opening, washing over the field and burning Olanta to a crisp, Yamoto groaning a bit as well.

**Yamoto LP:1000**

"OOPArts Cabrera's Catapult no kouka hatsudo! By releasing Golden Shuttle, I can switch Catapult to Defense Mode and reduce your monster's Attack Points to zero until the End Phase!" The front two arms of the apparatus grabbed a gentle hold of the Shuttle and held it in front of itself. The back arms then draped over the machine, caressing it gently as the machine was slowly condensed into a golden orb, Greek Firegun being removed from the machine and becoming a green orb. "Thank you for your sacrifice, my friend… May it lead us to victory!" The front-left arm then reared back before throwing the gold orb at Verz Salamandra, causing a powerful electrical field that caused Salamandra to roar in weakness. In the meantime, the apparatus draped its back arms over it to defend itself.

Verz Salamandra ATK:0

"Uh… Am I the only one confused at this move?" Ace asked into the mic. "Salamandra might have no Attack Points, but his only monster is in Defense Mode! I hope Keegan has a plan for this!"

Keegan smiled. "OOPArts Greek Firegun no kouka hatsudo!" Cabrera's Catapult threw the green orb into the air, which began to rumble and turn orange. "Because Greek Firegun was destroyed while equipped to a monster, the components within it become unstable, and the result is an explosion that will damage us both for 1000 points!" The orange orb rumbled more violently as electricity crackled around it.

Yamoto didn't look negative at all. "It appears my journey to the top… has ended." Then, the orb exploded in a massive burst of fire, knocking both Keegan and Yamoto backwards onto the floor.

**Keegan LP:475 – WINNER**

**Yamoto LP:0 – KNOCKED OUT**

The crowd cheered loudly as the buzzer sounded. Sachi, however, looked rather sad that Yamoto had lost, but she brightened up when Yamoto sat up with a smile. "I may have lost, but your victory was well-earned, Keegan-kun."

Keegan sat up as well. "Arigatou. Perhaps we'll Duel again someday. Pass my good spirits to Yuma as well." Yamoto nodded, and the two of them started laughing out of sport.

*Duel 4: Rio Kamishiro VS Marizu*

Rio's field: no monsters, one facedown

Marizu's field: Mainspring Naval Mine – Zenmaine (TCG: Wind-Up Zenmaines), no facedowns

Mainspring Naval Mine - Zenmaine: Rank 3 FIRE Machine/Xyz ATK:1500/DEF:2100 0 Overlay Units

"Say goodnight, Rio! Zenmaine, finish her off!" Her monster, a triangular plane-like toy monster, sent its two pincer-like floating hands toward Rio, which lodged into the ground and began beeping rapidly before both detonating violently.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh-Oof!" Rio cried as she was flung, landing on the ground.

**Marizu LP:4000 - WINNER**

**Rio LP:0 – KNOCKED OUT**

Marizu twirled and took a pose as the buzzer sounded, winking to the crowd. A few of Yuma's friends facepalmed. "This is why I'm a tomboy…" Sei said, unimpressed.

*After the Duel*

"All righty then, folks! We're getting real close to the end, as the semi-finals are next! Just in case you forgot, here's the match-ups!"

**Duel 1: Kaito Tenjo VS Yuma Tsukumo**

**Duel 2: Keegan Arclight VS Marizu**

"We're gonna take a short break to get everyone prepped, so don't go too far, folks!"

*Semi-Finals*

*Duel 1: Kaito Tenjo VS Yuma Tsukumo*

The air in the stadium was tense as the Duelists entered the field. Red eyes and silver eyes stared down each other, neither side flinching. "Folks, I can feel the energy between these two as if it was a radiator set on high!" Ace said. "I can tell from this kind of energy that this Duel is between two people with a long-standing rivalry!"

"He doesn't know the half of it." Yuma mused, getting a chuckle out of Kaito. "Well… looks like this is it."

Kaito nodded. "A Duel with no outside factors at stake… no danger to impede us. Yuma! You will see my true power!"

Yuma grinned. "Bring it on, Kaito! Kattobingu daze, ore!"

"Duel Disk, set!" Kaito and Yuma's D-Pads clacked onto their wrists. "D-Gazer, set!" Kaito activated his tattoo D-Gazer while Yuma flipped on his D-Gazer.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** The voice from the Duel System said, both players' D-Gazers flashing as well as the spectators'. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area around them began to warp into the augmented reality.

"Ready!" Ace called out, a hand in the air. "Set!" He thrust his hand down. "DUEL!"

**Yuma LP:4000**

**Kaito LP:4000**

"The first move is given to Yuma Tsukumo!" Ace called out.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. "Kaado ichi may settei! Turn end!" His facedown, a monster, emerged.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Kaito drew his card. "Magic Card, Photon Lead, hatsudo! I can Special Summon a Level 4 or below LIGHT monster from my hand. Daybreaker, Tokushu Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a white-armored humanoid with no visible face, a red cape, a green core in its chest, and a sword in its right hand. "Daybreaker no kouka hatsudo. Since I Special Summoned it, I can call forth another one from my hand!" An identical copy of the knight emerged.

Daybreaker x2: Lv.4 LIGHT Warrior ATK:1700/DEF:0

"Ore wa Reberu Yon no Daybreaker ni tai de Obarei!" Both of Kaito's monsters turned fully yellow and shot into the air in a spiral. A red spiral portal opened up, and both monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A bright light emerged from the portal. "Arawareyo, Kikōshi (Radiant Photon)… Paradios!" The monster that emerged was a tall white-and-blue humanoid monster, giving an intimidating air, with two white crystalline "wings" on its shoulders. It drew a handle from nowhere that was connected to a bright blue laser sword, which it pointed at Yuma, two yellow Overlay Units circling it.

Radiant Photon Paradios: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2000/DEF:1000 2 Overlay Units

"Not a bad first move on Kaito's side! Then again, from his past Duels, I shouldn't be surprised." Ace mused.

"I've seen your past Duels, Yuma, so I don't think I'm running into anything bad. Paradios, attack Yuma's facedown!" Paradios thrust his sword upward with a grunt before jumping forward. "Photon Dividing!" It brought down its sword, but the facedown flipped up to reveal an odd monster with a gold cube-shaped center and arms and legs made of rectangular prisms, the fingers and toes also prisms. A single red eye flashed on the monster as it moved its arms in front of its face, easily blocking the sword before thrusting out its arms, sending Paradios away. "Nani?"

"Sorry, Kaito! Gogogo Gigas has too many Defense Points to cut down!" Yuma said with a smirk.

Gogogo Gigas: Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:0/DEF:2200

**Kaito LP:3800**

Kaito kept his smirk. "I should've figured. You've always been full of surprises. Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. "Gogogo Golem, Shoukan!" His signature Rock-Type monster emerged on the field.

Gogogo Golem: Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:1800/DEF:1500

"Ore wa, Reberu Yon no Gogogo Golem to, Gogogo Gigas de Obarei!" Both of Yuma's monsters turned fully orange before spiraling into the air. A red spiral portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" The sound of furious piano playing was heard as the piano and its furious-fingered player emerged. "Arawareyo, Kenbanmajin (Keyboard Devil) – Beetovend!" Beetovend finished the song he played, wiped his brow, and glared at Paradios, two red Overlay Units circling him.

**Keyboard Devil – Beetovend: Rank 4 FIRE Fiend/Xyz ATK:2400/DEF:1500 2 Overlay Units**

"Beetovend no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, his Attack Points are cut in half, but Paradios's Attack Points are reduced to zero until the turn's end!" Beetovend began playing rapidly as one of the red Units was absorbed into the piano, then a white energy wave shot out and impacted Paradios, causing his sword to fizzle out.

**Beetovend ATK:1200**

Paradios ATK:0

"Beetovend, attack Kikōshi Paradios!" With more furious playing of the piano, Beetovend's hands suddenly caught fire. Then he yelled and pointed his hands at Paradios, the fire on his hands leaving them as a fireball at Paradios. Kaito didn't even flinch as the fireball impacted Paradios and destroyed it.

**Kaito LP:2800**

"Yatta!" Yuma said with a fistpump, but he quickly switched to a look of shock when the smoke cleared, showing Paradios alive and well. "Nani?"

"I had a facedown ready: The Trap Card, **Cardboard Fake**!" At Paradios's feet was a singed cardboard cut-out, blown to pieces but fashioned to look like Paradios. "Here's how it works: Paradios is still counted as destroyed, but it doesn't leave the field, so Paradios doesn't lose its Overlay Unit. And since Paradios was technically destroyed, I get to draw one card." He drew his bonus card.

"And you say I'm the one who's full of surprises!" Yuma said, making them both chuckle. "Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!"

**Beetovend ATK:2400**

Paradios ATK:2000

"Ore no turn. Draw!" Kaito drew his card. "Kikōshi Paradios, attack his Keyboard Devil! Photon Dividing!" Paradios rushed forward with its sword.

"But Beetovend has more Attack Points!" Yuma wondered.

"I'm aware of that. Paradios no kouka hatsudo! During my Battle Phase, I can utilize an Overlay Unit to reduce your monster's Attack Points to zero for the rest of the Battle Phase!" One of the yellow orbs was absorbed into Paradios's helmet, and the gems on its wings fired two powerful beams that shocked Beetovend, forcing him off his bench and onto his knees, panting heavily.

**Beetovend ATK:0**

Beetovend could only look up in time to see Paradios slice him in half, the shockwave obliterating his piano to boot.

**Yuma LP:2000**

"Kuso…" Yuma groaned.

"Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end!" Kaito's facedown emerged.

"Come on, Yuma! You can take him out!" Kotori cheered.

"Don't let up, Kai-chan!" Jenaveve shouted.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. "Gogogo Giant, Shoukan!" A tall brown-and-gray golem with a single yellow eye emerged.

Gogogo Giant: Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:2000/DEF:0

"Gogogo Giant no kouka hatsudo! By switching it to Defense Mode, I can re-Summon Gogogo Golem from my Graveyard!" Gogogo Giant kneeled down and crossed its arms, and a Defense Mode Gogogo Golem rose to the field from a purple portal. "Continuous Magic, Gogogo Gofu, hatsudo!" An odd talisman appeared in front of the two Rock-Types, projecting an energy field around them all. "Since I control 2 or more Gogogo monsters, I can't take any damage from card effects now! Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Kaito drew his card. "Honestly, Yuma, I'm disappointed. You're doing nothing but throwing up defenses in the face of Paradios. If all you're going to do is hide, then I'll expose you and crush you! Photon Crusher, Shoukan!" His green-armored, mace-wielding Photon emerged.

Photon Crusher: Lv.4 LIGHT Warrior ATK:2000/DEF:0

"Now, I release Paradios and Photon Crusher! Tokushu Shoukan!" The two Photons dissipated into light particles. All of a sudden, Kaito's Photon Change activated, changing his tank top to white and making it glow. The light particles reformed into the infamous crest, which Kaito grabbed and chucked into the air, which began spinning around rapidly. Light particles gathered around it, forming the body of a new being. "The darkness that lurks in the galaxy. Become the light of hope and my greatest ally." The power of a galaxy shown in the creature's eyes. "Hikari no keshin, ima kouri (Incarnation of light, descend now)! Arawareyo… Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" The dragon of light dispelled the glow from its body with a loud roar.

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: Lv.8 LIGHT Dragon ATK:3000/DEF:2500

"Magic Card, Galaxy Expedition, hatsudo!" His facedown card flipped up. "Since I control Galaxy-Eyes, I can call forth Galaxy Knight from my Deck!" An odd hoverboard sailed in from nowhere, ridden by a silver-armored knight with a simple sword. "And since I control this Galaxy Knight, I can call forth the other one that is in my hand!" An identical copy of the knight emerged.

Galaxy Knight x2: Lv.8 LIGHT Warrior ATK:2000/DEF:2600

Kaito's eyes narrowed. "Uwaaaaaaahhhh!" With a roar to the sky, the white glow of his tank top turned a bright red, an aura surrounding him.

"Yeah, Nii-san!" Haruto cried.

"I told you I would use my full power, Yuma. Now you will see it!" Kaito told him. "Ore wa, Reberu Hachi no Galaxy-Eyes to Galaxy Knight ni tai de… OBAREI!" All three monsters turned fully yellow before spiraling into the air, Galaxy-Eyes retaining its wings. What appeared to be a red portal carved itself in the sky, but it then changed to look more like a black hole. "San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!" All three monsters entered the portal, and a bright flash of light occurred. "Ekushiizu Shoukan!" Kaito held out his hand, and a two-pronged instrument formed, which he grabbed. "Radiant galaxy, become the striking light! All you need to do is arise!" Kaito took aim and chucked the instrument into the portal, which closed and let out an explosion of light. "Descend now… my soul!" A bright fiery explosion occurred in space, creating a cloud of embers. A loud roar was heard from within, and two large red wings extended themselves. Two heads that were part of the wings growled fiercely. The enormous being extended its claws, its body glowing red with black scales. "Neo Galaxy-Eyes… Photon Dragon!" Finally, the head rose up, eyes glowing while yet shining with the power of a dark galaxy, as the colossus thrust its arms outward, revealing itself in its full glory and power, three yellow Overlay Units circling it.

Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK:4500/DEF:3000

The crowd let out a collective gasp in awe. "Holy cow… I've seen some impressive monsters in my day, folks, but this is one of the most impressive! I don't see how Yuma's gonna be able to get out of this one!"

"Equip Magic, Photon Wing, hatsudo!" Neo Galaxy-Eyes's wings let off a bright shine, consuming the Overlay Units in the process. "By detaching all of Neo Galaxy-Eyes's Overlay Units, it gains Attack Points equal to its Rank times 200 and can attack directly!"

Neo Galaxy-Eyes ATK:6100

"WHOA! 6100 Attack Points is a record in my book!" Ace commented.

"It's over, Yuma! Neo Galaxy-Eyes, attack now! Ultimate Photon… STREAM!" The dragon's three heads let out a blast of red energy toward Yuma, which impacted the field and created a powerful explosion.

"YUMA!" Kotori cried.

"Aw, man!" Shark groaned.

"Did he get out of that?" Tetsuo wondered.

The smoke cleared slowly, showing Yuma still on his feet, grinning like a fool. "Sorry, Kaito!"

**Yuma LP:2000**

"How did you?" Kaito asked.

"I activated my Trap Card, Impenetrable Attack! One of the effects it has allows me to negate all Battle Damage this turn! How's that for a surprise?"

Kotori and Cathy clasped hands in joy. "I knew he'd get out of that!" Cathy said.

Kaito was speechless, but smirked. "I should've seen it coming. I guess you are truly unpredictable, Yuma. My hand is empty for now. Turn end!"

Neo Galaxy-Eyes ATK:4500

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. He grinned even wider. "Kaito, as good as this Duel was, I just drew what I needed to seal my victory!" Kaito raised an eyebrow. "Magic Card, **Rattled Bones**, hatsudo! This card lets me choose one monster on both sides of the field and switch their battle positions! I switch Gogogo Golem and Neo Galaxy-Eyes!" Both monsters' eyes flashed, then Golem stood up while Galaxy-Eyes was forced down. "Quick-Play Magic, Golden Form, hatsudo! Since Gogogo Golem alone was switched to Attack Mode, its Attack Points are doubled until my next Standby Phase!" The golem's body turned fully golden as it rose its fists.

Gogogo Golem ATK:3600

"I also switch Gogogo Giant to Attack Mode!" The other Rock-Type stood up. "Gogogo Ghost, Shoukan!" His new monster emerged as a bluish-purple spectral mist with samurai-like red-and-gold armor floating around it, a single yellow eye in the mist acting as an eye and a sword in its hand.

Gogogo Ghost: Lv.4 DARK Zombie ATK:1900/DEF:0

Kaito stood fully still. "Unbelievable… even with Neo Galaxy-Eyes's power, you managed to pull off a victory."

Yuma grinned. "Kaito, you're a good opponent, but this Duel proves it: I'm the better Duelist! Gogogo Golem, attack Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" The golden golem pointed its fists forward, an orb of golden energy forming between them. "Great… CANNON!" The gold energy was fired off as a powerful energy ball that impacted Neo Galaxy-Eyes, causing it to roar in pain before the dragon itself exploded violently. "Gogogo Giant, follow up with a direct attack!" The other Rock-Type moved forward and punched Kaito.

**Kaito LP:800**

The giant knelt down into Defense Mode afterwards. "Now, Gogogo Ghost! Deal the final blow!" Ghost swiped twice with its sword before pointing it at Kaito, then the fist that held it shot forward with the mist, being sent right through Kaito's chest.

Kaito didn't lose his footing, but he bent over forward. A smile came to him. "I lost…"

**Yuma LP:2000 - WINNER**

**Kaito LP:0 – KNOCKED OUT**

"YATTA!" Yuma cried out as the crowd erupted in applause. Kotori was squealing in happiness in the crowd.

Jenaveve looked bummed that Kaito lost, but Haruto was still smiling. 'Yuma… You actually beat my Nii-san. You must be awesome!'

Yuma walked over to Kaito, offering a hand to help him up. Kaito took it, and Yuma helped him. "Looks like it's been proven. We fought it out fairly, and you beat me. You are the better Duelist."

"For now, at least. If you ever want a rematch, just let me know!" Yuma replied. The two of them shared a fistbump before leaving the field.

*Duel 2: Keegan Arclight VS Marizu*

Keegan's field: Empty

Marizu's field: Mainspring Soldier, no facedowns

Mainspring Soldier: Lv.5 (by effect, originally Lv.4) EARTH Warrior ATK:2200 (by effect, originally 1800)/DEF:1200

"Adios, kid! The finals are mine! Mainspring Soldier, finish him off!" Her monster, a green-and-silver humanoid toy monster with multiple keys in its body, fired off its pincer-like hand, which socked Keegan upside the head and knocked him to the ground.

**Marizu LP:4000 - WINNER**

**Keegan LP:0 – KNOCKED OUT**

Marizu laughed and waved to the crowd, celebrating her fourth win. "I knew I'd make it to the finals!" She cheered, winking.

Meanwhile, in the stands, someone opened a portable computer and began clacking on the keyboard. _'Let's see what makes you tick.'_ An image of Marizu came up with a blue border. _'So that's it, huh? I can fix this.'_ The person began typing, and after a few lines of code, the blue border of her image turned red. _'This oughta take care of you.'_ The person said before closing the computer.

*After the Duel*

"Hoo-wee! We've seen loads of epic Duels so far, but I can tell you're all pumped up for the finals! Am I right or am I right?!" The crowd cheered in response. "That's what I like to hear! It's gonna be a hefty match up next, with the 'Kattobingu' kid Yuma Tsukumo up against the perfect-so-far Marizu! After a break for all you fans, we're gonna get this show on the road!"

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Verz Sleeper (original form: X-Saber Anu Piranha)  
Level 5 DARK Warrior  
ATK:1050/DEF:1050  
During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon this card to your opponent's side of the field.

Verz Bouncer (original form: none, unique monster)  
Level 6 DARK Warrior  
ATK:2350/DEF:1150  
If your opponent controls a Level 5 or higher Special Summoned monster: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand).

OOPArts Twin-Headed Serpent (made by Rocket Knight 777)  
Rank 4 EARTH Rock/Xyz  
ATK:2600/DEF:1100  
3 Level 4 monsters  
Once per turn, when this card destroys your opponent's monster by battle: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card can attack once again. Any monster destroyed by this card as a result of battle is equipped to this card as an Equip Spell Card at the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn, when this monster would be destroyed by battle: Send 1 card equipped to this card to the Graveyard; This monster is not destroyed. When this card is leaves the field; shuffle all cards equipped to this card into their respective owners' Decks.

Beetovend the Keyboard Djinn (OCG: Keyboard Devil - Beetovend)  
Rank 4 FIRE Fiend/Xyz  
ATK:2400/DEF:1500  
2 Level 4 monsters  
Anime: Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 monster your opponent controls: Reduce its ATK to 0 and halve this card's ATK, until the End Phase.  
OCG/TCG: Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 Xyz Monster your opponent controls: Reduce its ATK to 0 and halve the ATK of all "Djinn" monsters you control, until the End Phase. During a turn you activate this effect: Only "Djinn" monsters can attack.

Artifact Unearthing  
Normal Spell Card  
Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below Rock-Type monster from your Deck. Its ATK becomes 0.

OOPArts Greek Firegun  
Equip Spell Card  
Equip only to an "OOPArts" monster. It gains 500 ATK. If this card is destroyed while equipped to a monster: Inflict 1000 damage to both players.

Rattled Bones  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 monster you control and 1 monster your opponent controls: Switch the targets' battle positions.

False Artifact Salting  
Normal Trap Card  
When your opponent declares a direct attack: Halve the Battle Damage, then Special Summon 1 "OOPArts" monster from your Deck with ATK equal to or less than the damage you took. Its Level is reduced by 1.

Cardboard Fake  
Normal Trap Card  
When a monster you control is destroyed: It does not leave the field, but is still counted as being destroyed.

* * *

**Vile: It's finally time: The finals are next, Yuma VS the seemingly invincible Marizu. Is Marizu really the Mary-Sue I tried to make her? ...XD You should know the answer to that question. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Vile: Whoof! Another late-nighter! Oh well, it was worth it, because now the Duel between Yuma and Marizu is here!**

**Y-Tak: Yay! My little Marizu gets her full Duel!**

**Vile: Don't get too excited. She may be a Mary-Sue parody, but this is where her plot armor falls off.**

**Y-Tak: ...F**k.**

**Vile: *pushing Y-Tak off me as he tries to kill me* Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are either mine or Y-Tak's! Enjoy, everyone! And before I forget, I want to thank everyone who kept reviewing this story, praise or criticism, because it was because of you that this story is my first to reach 100 reviews! You guys are awesome!  
**

**Y-Tak: DON'T YOU HURT MY LITTLE MARIZU!**

* * *

Numbershot 1: Who's Number One?

Chapter 8

The crowd's energy was higher than usual as Ace stepped back out onto the Dueling field. "It's been one kicker of a tournament, folks, but now it's the moment we've all been waiting for: The final round!" Ace said into the mic, getting an ecstatic response. "Hell yeah, that's the voices to use! Let's not delay this any more! Let's bring out our finalists!" The spotlights on the stage moved to the left side of the field. "First up is the Kattobingu kid, Yuma Tsukumo!" Yuma walked out from the side toward the stage. "This kid's been in tough spot after tough spot throughout the whole tournament, but his Xyz Summon abilities have gotten him out of every pinch to reach the finals!"

"YATTA, YUMA!" Kotori cheered in the crowd.

"It's all you, man!" Tetsuo cheered.

Yuma felt energy flow into him, and let out a yell of triumph. "Hoo-wee, listen to that energy!" Ace said. "He'll need it for his opponent, the mecha-Deck marvel, Marizu!" The spotlights moved to the right, illuminating Marizu, who walked toward the field like a model on a catwalk. "Her Wind-Up Deck's made some epic combos that almost seem like cheating, but she's legit, and she's made it all the way here without losing a single Life Point! Yuma's gonna need some real luck to beat her with a track record like that!"

Marizu flipped her hair and smirked. "Luck's got nothin' to do with it. I'm just that good. I've got it all: Beauty, brains, and Duel skills."

_'I'd like to see you back that up in THIS Duel.'_ The person with the laptop thought from the stands.

"Honestly, I'm anxious to see if you're as good as you made yourself look." Yuma said with a cocky smirk. "Last time someone was as good as you, he got busted for Deckstacking!"

Marizu gasped, a little too dramatically. "You're accusing ME of cheating? I'll show you that I don't need to cheat! Bring it on, Yuma!"

"Duel Disk, set!" Both of them threw and caught their D-Pads, Marizu's being a combination of her hair colors. "D-Gazer, set!" Both players' D-Gazers flipped onto their faces, Marizu's Gazer having a coral rim and a clear lens.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** The voice from the Duel System said, both players' D-Gazers flashing as well as the spectators'. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area around them began to warp into the augmented reality, but this time, spotlights roamed around the AR field.

"This will decide who gets to advance to the final battle!" Ace said over the mic. "Ready!" He raised a hand to the air. "Set!" He thrust his hand down. "DUEL!"

**Yuma LP:4000**

**Marizu LP:4000**

The person in the crowd with the laptop cracked his knuckles. "It's time to get to work with this."

"The first move is given to Marizu!" Ace said over the mic. _'As if this girl didn't have enough of an advantage.'_

"Atashi no turn! Draw!" Marizu drew her card. "Mainspring Magician, Shoukan!" Her monster appeared as a small humanoid toy monster, clad in purple magician's robes and wielding a staff with three gears in the head. A large gold key was in its back.

Mainspring Magician: Lv.4 FIRE Spellcaster ATK:600/DEF:1800

"Mainspring Shark no kouka hatsudo! Since I Normal Summoned a Mainspring, I can Special Summon my little pet from my hand!" A small blue shark-shaped toy entered the field on small boosters on its tail. It looked rather cute compared to normal sharks, and its key was located on its dorsal fin.

Mainspring Shark: Lv.4 WATER Fish ATK:1500/DEF:1300

"Mainspring Magician no kouka hatsudo! Since the effect of a Mainspring other than Magician was activated, I can call forth another Level 4 or below Mainspring from my Deck in Defense Mode! Wind-Up Dog, Tokushu Shoukan!" Magician's key spun rapidly and glowed, then it pointed its staff to its side, creating a gear-shaped magic portal. From the portal, a new monster emerged: An odd blue-colored dog toy monster, colored blue with a loose collar, its key in its back.

Mainspring Dog: Lv.3 EARTH Beast ATK:1200/DEF:900

"Marizu's not pulling any punches in the finals, folks. First turn and she's already brought out three monsters, and I don't think she's done in the least!" Ace commented.

"Mainspring Shark no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, I can raise or lower its Level by one, so I reduce its Level to 3!" Shark's key turned slightly and glowed.

Mainspring Shark: Lv.3

"Atashi wa Reberu San no Mainspring Dog to Mainspring Shark de Obarei!" Her two monsters turned fully orange and blue before spiraling into the air. A red spiral portal opened up, and both her monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" Water began to form on the field, and a large machine emerged from the waves: It had an odd blue-and-white object in the front, and connected to it on its sides were two aircraft carrier platforms with red edges. "Arawareyo, Zenmai Kūbo (Mainspring Aircraft Carrier)… Zenmaity!" Two gold keys emerged and plugged into the sides of the carriers, turning until they clicked, giving a brief flash. Two blue Overlay Units circled the machine.

Mainspring Aircraft Carrier – Zenmaity (TCG: Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity): Rank 3 WATER Machine/Xyz ATK:1500/DEF:1500 2 Overlay Units

"Jeez, could her Deck get any more overpowered, Ura?" Tokunosuke asked rhetorically.

"Zenmaity no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, I can Special Summon a Mainspring monster from my hand or Deck!" One of the Overlay Units was absorbed into the left carrier's key, which turned until it flashed, and the hatch opened up on the left carrier. "Mainspring Juggler, Tokushu Shoukan!" A green light was launched from the hatch, traveling along the carrier before moving onto the field, the light dissipating to reveal a green-and-white toy (with a bowtie on the front) bouncing on a golden spring that it had in place of legs. A gold key was in its back, and it was juggling five orbs with different-colored gears within them: Dark blue, light blue, red, purple, and green.

Mainspring Juggler: Lv.4 WIND Psychic ATK:1700/DEF:1000

Zenmaity: 1 Overlay Unit

"You and your big mouth." Sei complained, making Tokunosuke side-glare at her.

"Atashi wa Reberu Yon no Mainspring Magician to Mainspring Juggler de Obarei!" Her new monsters turned fully red and green before shooting into the air in a spiral. Another red spiral portal opened up, and both her monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" The ground cracked open as the new monster emerged: An enormous silver-and-green machine with a pyramid-shaped lower body, four jet boosters, an oddly humanoid upper body, two hands, and a purple head with yellow eyes. "Arawareyo, Zenmai Kikō (Mainspring Armor) – Zenmaister!" Multiple gold keys inserted themselves into Zenmaister's body, and two orange Overlay Units circled it.

Mainspring Armor – Zenmaister (TCG: Wind-Up Zenmaister): Rank 4 EARTH Machine/Xyz ATK:2500(due to effect, initially 1900)/DEF:1500 2 Overlay Units

Ace whistled. "Marizu showed off some fancy Xyz work in this tournament, but this is the first time she's brought out two Xyzs in one turn! Yuma's in a real pinch now, and no damage has even been exchanged yet!"

"Kaado ni mai settei! Turn end!" Marizu's two facedowns emerged.

"And the tide will shift… now." The laptop user said, pressing a button.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. "Achacha Archer, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a humanoid with a yellow-and-black outfit, some armor, flame designs on parts of his body, and his face covered except for his eyes. He carried a bow in his hands, and a quiver with arrows was on his waist.

Achacha Archer: Lv.3 FIRE Warrior ATK:1200/DEF:600

"Achacha Archer no kouka hatsudo! Since I Summoned him, you take 500 points of damage!" Archer drew an arrow and loaded it in his bow, flicking his fingers to set the arrow ablaze. With a grunt, Archer fired the arrow, which struck Marizu in the chest.

**Marizu LP:3500**

Marizu's eyes went wide. "You… damaged me…" All of a sudden, her face went VERY angry, letting out a yell as an anime fire effect covered her.

"Oh, boy!" Ace cried.

"Uh-oh, Mary-Sue hissy fit!" Ariel cried.

"Hit the deck!" Yamoto cried, pulling Sachi down with him.

Marizu glared at Yuma. "No one damages me and gets away with it!"

"What are you flipping out about? It was only 500 points!" Yuma retorted.

"I had an image to keep up: The beautifully invincible Marizu!" The girl said, pushing her hair out of her face. "I went through this tournament without a single hitch, but you… You ruined my reputation with that!"

Yuma was not willing to deal with this. "Cry me a river, Marizu! Kagemucha Knight no kouka hatsudo! Since I Normal Summoned a Level 3 monster, I can Special Summon it from my hand!" Inky shadows began to churn onto the field, and brown upper body armor formed over them. Two red circles glowed within the helmet like eyes, and the shadows formed a full right arm with a gauntlet, part of a left arm, and a waist, but no legs, only wisps of shadows.

Kagemucha Knight: Lv.3 DARK Warrior ATK:0/DEF:0

"Ore wa, Reberu San no Achacha Archer to, Kagemucha Knight de Obarei!" Both of his monsters turned fully red and purple before shooting into the air in a spiral. A red spiral portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" The sound of a guitar was heard, and rose petals began to swirl. "Arawareyo, Genmajin (String Devil)… Muzumuzu Rhythm!" The player of the guitar, a small, horned, blue fiend with an orange coat and a second guitar on his back, turned around and strummed the last notes, a rose in his mouth, two green Overlay Units circling him.

String Devil Muzumuzu Rhythm: Rank 3 WIND Fiend/Xyz ATK:1500/DEF:1000 2 Overlay Units

"Muzumuzu Rhythm, attack Zenmai Kūbo Zenmaity!" The blue fiend began strumming his guitar. "Muzumuzu Rhythm no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit while it's battling an Xyz Monster, its Attack Points are doubled!" One of the green orbs was absorbed into Rhythm's front guitar.

Muzumuzu Rhythm ATK:3000

Muzumuzu Rhythm strummed the final notes on his guitar before a powerful burst of energy was fired from the neck at the aircraft carrier. Marizu growled. "Continuous Trap, Double Plating, hatsudo! With this card active, my Machine-Types can't be destroyed by battle!" The energy burst struck Zenmaity, but bounced off it, striking Marizu directly.

**Marizu LP:2000**

"Yosh!" Yuma cheered. "I've got the lead! Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!"

Muzumuzu Rhythm ATK:1500

Marizu growled slightly, pressing a button by her Deck slot. "What's going on here? Why is my Deck making me lose? I thought you took care of this!" She whispered harshly.

"I thought I did! Someone must've hacked the system!" A voice whispered back.

"Well, fix it! If I lose, you'll get it good!" Marizu responded, ending the communication. "Atashi no turn! Draw!" She drew her card. "Magic Card, Overwound Spring (TCG: Zenmailfunction), hatsudo! This lets me Special Summon a Mainspring monster from my Graveyard in Defense Mode with a negated effect! Mainspring Hunter, Tokushu Shoukan!" The dog monster emerged on the field from a purple portal, but when the portal closed, Dog fell apart into pieces.

Mainspring Dog: Lv.3 EARTH Beast ATK:1200/DEF:900

"Zenmaity no kouka hatsudo!" The second Overlay Unit was absorbed into the right carrier's key, which turned until it glowed, opening the hatch. "Mainspring Rabbit, Tokushu Shoukan!" A red light shot out from the hatch, changing into a red bipedal rabbit-shaped toy, the key in its back.

Mainspring Rabbit: Lv.3 EARTH Beast-Warrior ATK:1400/DEF:600

Zenmaity: 0 Overlay Units

"Out of Overlay Units. Maybe I can still get something out of it. Magic Card, **Mainspring Barter Deal**, hatsudo! Since Zenmaity is out of Overlay Units, I can send it back to my Deck for something a little more usable: A Level 4 or below Mainspring in Attack Mode, but it loses its effect as payment." Zenmaity's body crumbled to pieces, but some of the pieces were salvaged and combined together. "Mainspring Hunter, Tokushu Shoukan!" The combined pieces changed color until they became a green-and-white centaur-shaped monster, black cloth coming from it (rendering its key unseeable), a golden bow-and-arrow equipped to its right arm.

Mainspring Hunter: Lv.3 DARK Beast-Warrior ATK:1600/DEF:500

"Jeez, how many monsters are you gonna Summon?!" Yuma complained. "I'd like to finish this Duel today, if you don't mind!"

"Shut up! I'll bring all my power to take you out!" Marizu yelled angrily. "Time to take you down! Trap Card, Over Wrench (TCG: Overwind), hatsudo!" Hunter's cloth suddenly flared up, revealing its key. The key spun around extremely fast, and even when it stopped with a clack, the key continued to keep clicking past its boundary. Hunter's body went rigid and began convulsing as the key kept turning, a red glow and pink lightning surrounding it. "With this card's power, Hunter's stats are doubled!"

Mainspring Hunter ATK:3200/DEF:1000

"Hunter, attack Muzumuzu Rhythm, NOW! Clockwork Arrow!" The convulsing centaur managed to point its bow at the fiend, and with a mechanical roar, the arrow was enhanced by the aura and lightning before being fired forward like a missile.

Muzumuzu Rhythm grunted in fear, but Yuma interrupted. "Trap Card, Impenetrable Attack, hatsudo! This prevents my monster from being destroyed during the Battle Phase!" Rhythm turned around quickly, making the arrow slam against the guitar on its back and struggle, before he whipped back around to deflect the arrow, but stray lightning shocked Yuma greatly.

**Yuma LP:2300**

Yuma stepped back once. "Whew. That was hairy, but worth it!" He smirked at Marizu. "Anything else you wanna throw our way?" Muzumuzu Rhythm chuckled, readying his guitar.

Marizu screeched in anger, but let out a breath. _'He's got me there. If I try Zenmaister, he'll just double Muzumuzu Rhythm's Attack Points again. I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'll have to go defensive.'_ "Fine. If I can't attack, I'll just wait it out!" She smirked. "Atashi wa Reberu San no Mainspring Dog to Mainspring Rabbit de Obarei!" Her two monsters turned fully orange and spiraled into the air. A red spiral portal opened up, and both her monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Zenmai Kūbo – Zenmaity!" As waves rippled, the aircraft carrier returned to the field, active and ready. The readout showed it was in Defense Mode.

Mainspring Aircraft Carrier – Zenmaity: Rank 3 WATER Machine/Xyz ATK:1500/DEF:1500 2 Overlay Units

"Kuso! I forgot she sent that back to her Extra Deck!" Yuma cried.

"Someone keep that girl out of the tournaments!" Jenaveve said.

"Zenmaity no kouka hatsudo!" One of the new Overlay Units was absorbed into the left carrier's key, turning it until it flashed, opening the hatch. "Mainspring Rat, Tokushu Shoukan!" A bluish-purple light was fired this time, which formed into a cute rat-like toy with a thin tail and wheels instead of feet, the key in its back.

Mainspring Rat: Lv.3 EARTH Beast ATK:600/DEF:600

Zenmaity: 1 Overlay Unit

Marizu giggled creepily. "Why let Hunter suffer the side effects of Overwind when he can still be useful? Atashi wa Reberu San no Mainspring Hunter to, Mainspring Rat de Obarei!" Her two monsters turned fully purple and orange before spiraling into the air. Another red spiral portal opened up, and both her monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" This time, the Xyz Monster descended from the sky. "Arawareyo, Zenmai Kirai (Mainspring Naval Mine)… Zenmaine!" This monster was an oddly triangular-shaped machine designed after an airplane, colored gold and purple with two keys in the wings, a large gear in the back, and two pincer-like hands connected to the main body by green connectors. Two red Overlay Units circled the whole thing.

Mainspring Naval Mine – Zenmaine (TCG: Wind-Up Zenmaines): Rank 3 FIRE Machine/Xyz ATK:1500/DEF:2100 2 Overlay Units (Defense Mode)

Marizu let out a loud laugh. "I'm all set! My Mainspring armada is ready to tear you apart! All I need to do is wait! I switch Zenmaister to Defense Mode! Turn end!" Zenmaister moved its arms closer together.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. "Yosh! Patapata Kid, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a young boy clad in white, having four wings on his back that kept him in the air.

**Patapata Kid: Lv.3 WIND Warrior ATK:800/DEF:1200**

"Since Patapata Kid has the least Attack Points of all monsters on the field, it can attack you directly! Patapata Kid, attack Marizu directly!" The winged boy soared toward Marizu's field, darting around her Xyz Monsters tauntingly before appearing behind Marizu and tapping her shoulder. When Marizu looked behind her, Patapata Kid waved tauntingly before swiping her with his wings, knocking her back before he soared back to Yuma's field.

**Marizu LP:1200**

"Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" Yuma's facedown emerged.

Marizu activated the communicator on her D-Pad. "Haven't you fixed it yet?" She whispered.

"I'm trying, ma'am! Every time we try to fix it, something keeps undoing our patches! We'll keep trying!" The other voice said.

"Pick up the pace with it, then!" She whispered, cutting off the communication. "Atashi no turn! Draw!" She drew her card. _'Kuso! Not what I need!'_ "Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. "Patapata Kid, attack Marizu directly again!" The winged boy darted forward, completely ignoring the three Xyz Monsters this time to do an air dash right into Marizu, knocking her to the ground.

**Marizu LP:400**

"Turn end!"

"I did not see this current situation coming, folks, but despite the three-to-one Xyz Monster ratio, Yuma's got Marizu backed into a corner!" Ace commented. "Is this the end of Marizu's streak?"

Marizu got to her feet, shaking. "Atashi no turn… Draw!" She drew her card and saw it, her eyes widened, her face twisting into an eerie grin. "No… it's not over… because victory is MINE!" Her face looked crazy now.

"What in the living hell…?" Anna asked from the stands.

"Magic Card, hatsudo!" She yelled as she slapped the card on her D-Pad. "**Mainspring Disguised Attacker Formation… ZENMAILGAMATION!**" The virtual skies above began to be covered with clouds, and lightning began to strike. Marizu suddenly began to laugh uncontrollably.

"I don't like the look of this!" Yuma cried.

Through her laughter, Marizu managed to speak. "With the power of this card, I can combine Zenmaister, Zenmaine, and Zemaity into my ultimate Xyz Monster, taking their Overlay Units with them!" All three Machines rocketed into the air. "San tai no monsuta ekushiizu de… Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!" She covered her head with her arms before looking to the sky. "EKUSHIIZU SHOUKAN!" The three machines hovered just below the swirling clouds. Then, Zenmaity moved until the blue part was facing upward, and the aircraft carriers split in half and extended, the hatches becoming knees of sort, and feet extended from the ends. Zenmaine then moved in, connecting the bottom of its body to the top of the blue area, making the blue area a pelvis and Zenmaine's body the chest, its right arm being broken off in the connection. Zenmaister's body then disassembled, the rocket boosters on its body equipping to Zenmaine's back, its armor draping over the front. The remaining parts combined into a powerful drill that connected to the empty right arm slot, which whirred ominously. "ARAWAREYO! ZENMAI SOUKOU (Mainspring Disguised Attacker)… ZENMAIO!" Then, from within Zenmaine's body, a new head emerged, taking the helm with a flash of its eyes. With a swipe of its drill, the combined form, a large humanoid robot, cleared the clouds away before descending to the ground and standing imposingly. Its body seemed to glow green, but this came from its Overlay Units: A total of eight.

Mainspring Disguised Attacker – Zenmaio (TCG: Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh): Rank 5 WIND Machine/Xyz ATK:2600/DEF:1900 8 Overlay Units

The crowd was stunned into a state of shock, gasps coming from all around. "That thing… is huge!" Ariel whimpered.

"And look at all those Overlay Units!" Kotori cried.

Yuma gulped. "What the heck did you just do?!"

Marizu's laughter would not stop. "I combined my monsters… into the ultimate Mainspring fighting mecha! And as a result of their Zenmailgamation formation… all their original effects are given to Zenmaio! One of those effects… is Zenmaister's ability to gain 300 Attack Points… for all of its Overlay Units!"

"300 for each Overlay Unit?!" Yuma cried.

"300 Attack Points per Overlay Unit, times eight Overlay Units, added to Zenmaio's 2400 Attack Points…" Takashi hurriedly calculated, gasping afterwards. "That gives Zenmaio five thousand Attack Points!"

"Five thousand?!" Kotori cried. Zenmaio let out a loud mechanical noise as its Overlay Units sent energy to it.

Zenmaio ATK:5000

"Whoa! Now THIS is a comeback move!" Ace commented. "Marizu brought out a powerhouse with numerous effects and loads of Overlay Units!"

"And they're all coming for you! Zenmaio, attack Patapata Kid!" The humanoid robot's drill whirred to life, then it extended its arm toward the winged child.

Yuma gulped. He wasn't going to get Zenmaio off the field like this, but it would help. "Trap Card, Holy Armor -Mirror Mail-, hatsudo! This makes Patapata Kid's Attack Points equal to your monster's Attack Points!" An odd mirror appeared in front of Patapata Kid, reflecting Zenmaio in its image. The winged boy dashed right through the mirror, shattering it, and its body grew to the size of Zenmaio.

**Patapata Kid ATK:5000**

However, the size increase wasn't enough for him, as the drill smashed right into Patapata Kid's chest, drilling him into an explosion. "Ahahahahahaha! There's no way you can defeat me now! Turn end!" Marizu cried.

Yuma groaned. "Ore no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. _'Maybe these could help!'_ "Kaado san mai settei! Turn end!" Three facedowns, one of them being a monster, emerged.

"Atashi no turn! Draw!" Marizu drew her card, laughing again. "Zenmaio no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, I can destroy two facedown cards on the field!" One of the green Overlay Units was absorbed into Zenmaio's head, then the back of its body opened up, firing off two pincer hands that latched onto Yuma's facedown monster and one of his facedown Spells/Traps before blinking rapidly, exploding right after, taking the cards with them.

Zenmaio ATK:4700 7 Overlay Units

"Kuso!" Yuma cried. One of his facedowns was Bye Bye Damage.

"Zenmaio, attack Muzumuzu Rhythm!" The machine revved up its drill and launched it at the Fiend.

"Trap Card, Battle Break, hatsudo!" Yuma flipped his facedown. "Since your monster is attacking, I can destroy it and end the Battle Phase!"

"Never! Zenmaio no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, it can use Zenmaine's effect to prevent itself from being destroyed!" An Overlay Unit was absorbed into Zenmaio's left hand, which darted toward the Trap Card and gripped it, preventing the destruction effect from occurring.

Zenmaio ATK:4400 6 Overlay Units

Yuma groaned. "At least the Battle Phase is over." Muzumuzu Rhythm sighed in relief.

Marizu giggled creepily. "Don't get too comfortable, Yuma! Turn end!" Battle Break exploded, and the hand rocketed over and clamped down on Muzumuzu Rhythm.

"Nani?" Yuma cried.

"There's a second part to this effect! During the End Phase, if I defended Zenmaio from destruction, I can select one card on the field and obliterate it!" The claw gripping Rhythm began to blink rapidly, frightening the Fiend, before the claw exploded violently, taking its victim with it.

"Muzumuzu Rhythm!" Yuma cried. Marizu let out a psychotic laugh to the sky.

Ace was officially creeped out, and he activated his D-Gazer communicator. "Get a medic on standby. I have a feeling one of these Duelists is gonna need it." After an affirmative response, he cut off the transmission.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. _'Kuso. All I needed was another Level 3 monster. Then I could Summon Taikomajin (Drum Devil) Tenten Tempo and take Zenmaio's Overlay Units!'_ "Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!"

"Atashi no turn! Draw!" Marizu drew her card. "Equip Magic, **Unit Guard**, hatsudo!" An energy field was suddenly projected around Zenmaio's remaining Overlay Units. "With this card in play, the only way Overlay Units can be removed from Zenmaio is through its own effects!"

_'No! Now I can't use Tenten Tempo against it!'_ Yuma thought, frightened.

"Mainspring Soldier, Shoukan!" Her monster emerged as a green-and-white humanoid toy with pincers for hands and a V-shaped head, the key in its back.

Mainspring Soldier: Lv.4 EARTH Warrior ATK:1800/DEF:1200

"Mainspring Soldier no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, its Level and Attack Points can be increased by one and 400!" Soldier's key turned until it flashed, making Soldier's eyes flash as well.

Mainspring Soldier: Lv.5 ATK:2200

"Zenmaio, attack Yuma's facedown now! Clockwork Drill!" The drill arm was fired at the hidden monster, which turned out to merely be Ganbara Knight. "So that monster wasn't something that could hold its own. My victory can wait until next turn, but for now, I'll settle for the pain! Mainspring Soldier, attack Yuma directly! NOW!" Soldier's hand began to spin rapidly before it was fired toward Yuma, but as it flew, the hand grew larger and covered with red electricity. The pincer picked up speed before reaching Yuma, slamming his hard.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Yuma cried as he was sent flying, laying on the ground.

"YUMA!" Kotori cried.

**Yuma LP:100**

The crowd gasped in response to the move. "Whoa, nelly! She might be crazy, but Marizu's lucid enough to keep Dueling like a master! Yuma is clearly on the way to defeat now!" Ace said over the mic.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Marizu's laughter filled the air again as Soldier retracted its hand. "Nothing can stop me! I am undefeatable! That's what I was made for!" She grinned at Yuma creepily. "Zenmaio no kouka hatsudo! I use Zenmaity's effect to call forth a Mainspring monster from my Deck!" One of the green orbs was absorbed into the front of Zenmaio's body, which opened up. "Mainspring Bat, Tokushu Shoukan!" A blackish-purple light fired from the front, which morphed into a bat-like toy monster with two large gold fangs, the key in its back. It landed on the ground and crossed its wings in Defense Mode.

Mainspring Bat: Lv.1 WIND Machine ATK:300/DEF:350

Zenmaio ATK:4100 5 Overlay Units

"Turn end! Get up, Yuma! Make your final move so I can take on the finals!"

Yuma slowly managed to get to his feet, but wobbled slightly. "Ore no turn… Draw." He drew his card. Zubaba Knight. _'Now I get a Level 3. Like it matters.'_ He looked up at Zenmaio. _'With its Overlay Units protected, I can't use Tenten Tempo. I don't have what I need to Summon Maestroke or Beetovend. And with Bat on the field, I can't even use Patapata Kid's effect if I bring it back… Have I lost?'_ Then, Yuma remembered something. _'Wait a minute… what did Tokunosuke say that day?'_

*Flashback*

"I win, Ura!" Tokunosuke said. He and Yuma had just finished an on-floor Duel, no D-Pads.

"Ahhhh, you must've cheated!" Yuma griped. "I had a perfect defense set-up!" His field showed three Gogogo monsters and Gogogo Gofu active.

Tokunosuke chuckled, adjusting his glasses. "There's a hidden weakness in your plan, Yuma-kun. Against a direct assault, your monsters would have held me off, Ura. But they remain rooted to the ground, allowing the right monsters to sneak past." He held up the card Jinzo 7. "Remember, Yuma-kun: Even if it seems there is no way through, something can always slip through the cracks, Ura."

*End Flashback*

"Even if it seems there is no way through…" Yuma looked through his Extra Deck. There it was: A card he had overlooked. "Something can always slip through the cracks!" He regained his signature grin, making Marizu look surprised. "Zubaba Knight, Shoukan!" His signature dual-sword-wielding knight fell from above, taking a stance.

Zubaba Knight: Lv.3 LIGHT Warrior ATK:1600/DEF:900

"Magic Card, Monster Reborn, hatsudo! Achacha Archer, Tokushu Shoukan!" From a purple portal, Yuma's archer returned.

Achacha Archer: Lv.3 FIRE Warrior ATK:1200/DEF:600

Yuma felt the fire within him. "Kattobingu daze, ore! Reberu San no Zubaba Knight to, Achacha Archer de, OBAREI!" His two monsters turned fully yellow and red before shooting into the air in a spiral. A red spiral portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" As the light faded, soft music was heard: Flute music. Then, atop a lone rock covered by thin mist, a creature sat. It was a small girl with long purple hair, two green Devil horns coming from her hair, her eyes currently closed. She was wearing a white, blue, and orange poncho over her body, obscuring any lower clothes but not her legs, the poncho having a hood. The flute she was playing looked five clarinets put together into a panflute-type instrument, the five openings arranged in a shape resembling an upside-down Olympic Games symbol. "Fuemajin (Flute Devil)… Haroharo Harmony!" After finishing her song, she opened her eyes, which were a dark brown, and gave a soft smile and "hmmm…", two blue Overlay Units circling her.

**Flute Devil Haroharo Harmony: Rank 3 WATER Fiend/Xyz ATK:1600/DEF:1300 2 Overlay Units**

Marizu giggled. "All your revived spirit, and THIS is what you come out with? You must have accepted your fate!"

Yuma smirked. "Yeah, I've accepted my fate, and my fate is victory! Haroharo Harmony no kouka hatsudo!" One of her Overlay Units was absorbed into the middle clarinet, causing all five openings to glow. "With the power of an Overlay Unit, Haroharo Harmony may lose 600 Attack Points until the End Phase, but during this turn… she can attack you directly!"

"NANI?!" Marizu screeched.

**Haroharo Harmony ATK:1000 1 Overlay Unit**

"No, no, no, this can't be right! You're cheating! Yeah, that's it! You stacked your Deck!" Marizu griped, laughing uneasily. She looked at Ace. "You can see that, right? Yuma's nothing but a cheater!"

"Honestly, all I see is a girl that needs to be checked into a psych ward!" Ace retorted, stunning Marizu speechless. "This move is legit, so kiss your streak goodbye, Marizu!"

"Kattobingu daze, ORE! Haroharo Harmony, attack Marizu directly!" Yuma shouted. The mist around her spire shrouded her from view and began to cover the whole field. Then, like a phantom, the Flute Devil appeared in front of Marizu and played a light tune on her flute, causing a red aura to appear around Marizu.

The girl felt her strength begin to falter. "No… I'm supposed to be… perfect…" Marizu fell limply backwards, landing on the ground.

**Yuma LP:100 - WINNER**

**Marizu LP:0 – KNOCKED OUT**

"YATTA!" Yuma cried out as the buzzer sounded, signifying his victory. The crowd went into an uproar of cheers.

"WAY TO GO!" Tetsuo shouted.

"YOU SHOWED HER, YUMA!" Anna cheered.

"AISHITERU, YUMA!" Kotori shouted, Yuma noticing her right off the bat.

Yuma walked over to Marizu to check on her. Her eyes were dull, but she was twitching weakly. Two paramedics came over as well, picking up Marizu and carrying her off the field. "Don't worry about her, folks! She's on her way to a rest area, but she'll be perfectly fine!" Ace told the crowd. "But for now, can we get another round of applause for our Champion?!" The crowd cheered louder on cue. "That's the energy we need to hear!" He discreetly activated his D-Gazer. "The medics took her. Nice job on the backburner."

"No problem." The person with the laptop said in the stands. "A simple change of code in her character matrix, and her invincibility code was offline. She still has no idea I was 'helping' her. Make sure your match is interesting." He cut off the transmission, got up, and walked out. "Looks like my work here…" The person's brown eyes flashed. "…is done."

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Patapata Kid  
Level 3 WIND Warrior  
ATK:800/DEF:1200  
If this card has the lowest ATK of all face-up monsters on the field: This card can attack your opponent directly.

Flute Devil Haroharo Harmony (TCG: Haroharmony the Woodwind Djinn)  
Rank 3 WATER Fiend/Xyz  
ATK:1600/DEF:1300  
2 Level 3 monsters  
If your opponent controls an Xyz Monster: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: This card loses 600 ATK until the End Phase and can attack directly this turn. (OCG/TCG: You can target 1 "Djinn" Xyz Monster for this effect, not just this card.)

Mainspring Barter Deal (TCG: Zenmairkdown)  
Normal Spell Card  
Return 1 "Mainspring" Xyz Monster you control with no Xyz Materials to your Extra Deck: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below "Mainspring" monster from your Deck in face-up Attack Position. Its effects are negated.

Mainspring Disguised Attack Formation - Zenmailgamation (TCG: Zenmailgamation! Zenmaioh Combination!)  
Quick-Play Spell Card  
Target a face-up "Mainspring Armor - Zenmaister", "Mainspring Naval Mine - Zenmaine", and "Mainspring Aircraft Carrier - Zenmaity" you control: Xyz Summon 1 "Mainspring Disguised Attacker - Zenmaio" from your Extra Deck using those targets as Xyz Materials. (Xyz Materials attached to those targets also become Xyz Materials of this card.) The "Mainspring Disguised Attacker - Zenmaio" Xyz Summoned by this card's effect gains the effects of the "Mainspring" Xyz Monsters attached to it as Xyz Materials.

Unit Guard  
Equip Spell Card  
Equip only to an Xyz Monster. Its Xyz Materials can only be detached by its own effect.

* * *

**Vile: It was a tough Duel, but Yuma managed to make it through and come out with victory!**

**Y-Tak: That was only because of that guy with the laptop! Who was that guy, anyway?**

**Vile: *looks away innocently* I don't know... *grinning mentally***

**Y-Tak: *walks away grumbling***

**Vile: *chuckles* Dope. No Mary-Sue goes unchecked in my fics. Anyhoo, if you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! The next chapter is the Duel between Yuma and Ace, so stay tuned for it! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Vile: Everyone, thank you for staying with me throughout this story. This chapter is the final one, meaning it's the fated Duel between Yuma and Ace! I say we not waste any more time and get into this! Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine unless stated otherwise. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

Numbershot 1: Who's Number One?

Chapter 9

As the crowd continued to cheer and Marizu was taken away, Ace turned to Yuma. "Yuma, your Dueling abilities were top-notch! I gotta know, how did you keep going even when all seemed lost?" He moved the mic to Yuma.

"I just remember Kattobingu! It's the desire to challenge myself and surpass my limits, never giving up until defeat is official!" Yuma replied confidently.

Ace grinned. "Sounds like sound advice to live by! And it served you well, because you're the Champion of this tournament!" Yuma laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Now that you've hit the top, you've earned the right to Duel me for this!" He held up Number 1: First Fighter Ichigo. "But here's a choice I'm gonna give you: You can take some time to prepare, or we can start this Duel right now! It's your call, kid, so what's it gonna be?"

Yuma had the fire in his eyes. "Marizu might've been a tough fight, but she got me ready to keep going! Let's do this, right here, right now!"

"I was hoping you'd say that, Yuma! This Duel is ON!" Ace yelled, making the crowd cheer. He and Yuma moved to opposite sides of the field, and Ace stuck Number 1 in his Extra Deck holder. "I'm gonna warn you right now, Yuma: I'm way tougher than you would think! Last chance to back out!"

"'Back out' isn't a phrase I use, Ace! Bring it on!" Yuma shot back. Ace grinned in response. _'Astral, Mia!'_

The Key then glowed, and Astral and Mia materialized beside him. **"Is it the finals already? Just when I thought it was going slowly."** Astral mused.

_'I know. Since Ace has Number 1, I'm gonna need the Numbers for this.'_ Yuma told them mentally.

Both spirits nodded. **"Let's go all the way to victory!"** Mia said.

"Duel Disk, set!" Both players readied their D-Pads, Ace's being gold. "D-Gazer, set!" Both players' D-Gazers equipped to their faces and flashed.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** The voice from the Duel System said, both players' D-Gazers flashing as well as the spectators'. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area around them began to warp into the augmented reality, spotlights roaming around the AR field like the last Duel.

Yuma and Ace had lightning between them. "DUEL!"

**Yuma LP:4000**

**Ace LP:4000**

"Since I didn't any action this whole tournament, the first move is mine!" Ace said. "Ore no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "Kokopelli Joker, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as what looked like a humpbacked person completely covered in a straw cloak, playing a flute that resembled an owl's head. No gender could be determined, but one could clearly guess that this person was ugly. It had shoulder-length bluish-white hair and wore a straw hat that resembled a jester's hat.

**Kokopelli Joker: Lv.1 LIGHT Plant ATK:0/DEF:0**

"Eh? What kind of monster is that?" Yuma wondered.

"It's a special kind that was made just for me!" Ace said. "And I combo it with this! Continuous Magic, **Xyz Transformation**, hatsudo!" When the Magic Card appeared on the field, the Joker began to glow yellow. "Xyz Transformation allows me to use any monster I control as the sole Overlay Unit for an Xyz Monster, so long as the monster has the same Type and Attribute as the Xyz Monster and an equal Level to its Rank! But here's something you don't realize: Kokopelli Joker can be used as a substitute Overlay Unit for any Plant-Type Xyz Monster!"

"Nani?" Yuma gasped.

Kokopelli tossed its flute into the air, and rose its head, still covered by its hat. "Kokopelli, Go Go Joker Magic!" A smile came onto the Joker's face, covering the rest of its face with its hat. "Ekushiizu Henshin (Xyz Transformation)!" Bright light came from within the cloak, then the Joker uncovered its face, revealing itself to actually be a beautiful woman. She stood straight up, her humpback vanishing, then she whipped off her cloak, revealing an elegant white dress with black lace, two silver bracelets on her wrists. The cloak ended up going on her back, becoming a long red cape with green insides, petal-like decorations on the top. The woman then pulled off her hat, which folded inside-out to become a silver crown, a red wreath of flowers coming out of it. With an elegant move of her head, her bluish-white hair was whipped into two spiral shapes, then her crown and wreath were placed on her head. "Arawareyo… Queen Nereia the Silvercrown!" Then, her flute came down, which she caught and formed a large handle from, making a long staff. She placed the staff to her left and and stood proudly, a single yellow Overlay Unit circling her.

Queen Nereia the Silvercrown: Rank 6 LIGHT Plant/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2400 1 Overlay Unit

"Incredible… turning such a weak monster into a powerful Xyz Monster!" Mia said, awed.

The crowd was equally amazed. "That… was cool." Keegan said.

"Some days I wish I could do that." Droite mused, making Gauche look at her weirdly.

"Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" Ace's facedown emerged.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. "Yatta! Bull Blader, hatsudo!" His bull-horned, sword-wielding warrior emerged on the field.

Bull Blader: Lv.4 EARTH Warrior ATK:1600/DEF:1200

"Oh boy. That thing doesn't look friendly." Ace mused.

"Against my opponents, it isn't! Bull Blader, attack Queen Nereia!" The bull drug its foot forward before charging forward, sword drawn. "Bull Blader no kouka hatsudo! When it attacks your monster, it can destroy it without damage calculation!" Blader leapt up to slam its sword down.

Ace was ready for this, though. "Trap Card, **Fold**, hatsudo! By discarding my whole hand, I can end your Battle Phase right here!" Ace dumped his hand, and the backs of his three cards formed a barrier that threw Bull Blader back to Yuma's field. Nereia breathed in relief.

"You got rid of your cards just to stop an attack? Kinda risky, don't ya think?" Yuma mused. "Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!"

"Since your turn is over, Fold's other effect activates, letting me re-draw my hand!" Ace drew three cards to replace the ones he dumped. "Ore no turn! Draw!" He drew another card. "Coyote Joker, Shoukan!" Dust and wind began to swirl in a Monster Zone, forming a shape resembling a bipedal wolf, stationary rocks forming claws on its four "paws". Two yellow "eyes" glowed in the "head", which also resembled a jester hat.

**Coyote Joker: Lv.1 LIGHT Beast-Warrior ATK:0/DEF:0**

"Another one? You bet! And since Coyote Joker is a Beast-Warrior-Type, I have the perfect Xyz Monster for him! Xyz Transformation, hatsudo!" The Magic Card glowed, and Coyote let out a howl. "Coyote, Go Go Joker Magic!" The wolf spun around (or rather, blew around, as it was just dust and wind) on the ground, picking up speed quickly. "Ekushiizu Henshin!" Coyote's dust and wind body exploded, becoming a powerful tornado of dust that swirled on the ground. The two yellow eyes continued to glow within the tornado, but a solid head formed around them, silhouetted by the swirling dust. The rock claws began to gain solid arms and legs, converging into a body. Then, the right arm grabbed something and pushed it outside the tornado: It was a golden sword hilt, held by a brown-colored clawed hand. A roar sounded from inside the tornado, which began to rise off the ground to reveal the new body within. It had clawed feet and wore royal clothing colored white with black clothing on top of it. A white cape with blue insides flowed from around its neck. "Arawareyo… King Landia the Goldfang!" The tornado then revealed the head: A lion's head with a thick blonde mane, wearing a golden crown. As the tornado lifted up, Landia stuck the hilt upward, drawing the dust into the hilt. The tornado continued to be drawn into the hilt until it was completely gone except for a small amount, which took the shape of the hilt's blade before solidifying into a gleaming blade. Landia then swiped twice with his sword before roaring to the sky, a single yellow Overlay Unit circling it.

King Landia the Goldfang: Rank 8 LIGHT Beast-Warrior/Xyz ATK:3000/DEF:2500 1 Overlay Unit

"Trust me, Yuma, you've never faced these cards before! Landia, attack Bull Blader now!" Landia leapt forward, dust and wind gathering around his sword, before he darted toward Bull Blader and jammed his sword into its head, destroying it in an explosion of dust.

**Yuma LP:2600**

"Kuso!" Yuma cried.

"Now for the follow-up! Queen Nereia, attack Yuma directly!" Nereia twirled her staff before pointing it at Yuma, and laser rings were fired from the owl's eyes.

"Trap Card, Clever Scheme, hatsudo! By discarding a monster from my hand, I can reduce the Battle Damage! I discard Dododo Warrior, reducing the damage by 2300!" Dododo Warrior flew onto the field and threw itself in the path of the rings, absorbing most of them before exploding, but one went through to nail Yuma.

**Yuma LP:2400**

"Well, now that was a handy little move you got there, Yuma!" Ace commented. "Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. "Yatta! Gagaga Girl, Shoukan!" Gagaga Magician's female assistant appeared on the field with a twirl, winking to the crowd.

Gagaga Girl: Lv.3 DARK Spellcaster ATK:1000/DEF:800

"Continuous Magic, Gagaga X Gagaga, hatsudo! This creates an exact copy of Gagaga Girl, only without her effect!" Gagaga Girl suddenly went negative-colored, then the negative image moved to another Monster Zone.

Gagaga X Gagaga (treated as Gagaga Girl): Lv.3 DARK Spellcaster ATK:1000/DEF:800

"Ore wa, Reberu San no Gagaga Girl to, Gagaga X Gagaga de, Obarei!" Gagaga Girl and her duplicate turned fully purple before shooting into the air in a spiral. A galaxy portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred.

The number "17" formed and flashed in yellow, and the monster's sealed form rose from a dark cloud. "Arawareyo… Nanbaazu Junana (Number 17): Revise Dragon!" The purple orb uncoiled itself to become its body and head, while the scythes around it became wings. The 17 on its horn glowed brightly as it let out a loud roar, its blue Overlay Units circling its head.

Number 17: Revise Dragon: Rank 3 WATER Dragon/Xyz ATK:2000/DEF:0 2 Overlay Units

The crowd looked awed at the new monster. "Hell yeah!" Shark called out.

Ace, however, was shocked. "N… Numbers?! That's just like my card!"

Yuma smirked. "There's more Numbers than just yours, Ace! But here's a surprise for you! Remember Gagaga Girl's effect? Since she was used with only Gagaga monsters to Xyz Summon, I can sap one of your monsters of all its Attack Points! I choose King Landia the Goldfang!" An image of Gagaga Girl appeared above Revise Dragon, pressing buttons on her phone. "Zero Zero Call!" She pointed the phone at Landia, which fired a laser beam that struck the Beast-Warrior, draining him of his power.

King Landia the Goldfang ATK:0

"Oh, crud!" Ace cried.

"Revise Dragon no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, it gains 500 Attack Points!" The dragon chomped down on one of its Overlay Units.

Revise Dragon ATK:2500

"Revise Dragon, attack King Landia the Goldfang! Vice Stream!" The dragon's head reared back before it expelled a burst of blue and purple energy, tearing through the monster as it roared in pain, its sword falling to the ground before it and Landia exploded.

"Gwaahaaaaaah!" Ace yelled as he was flung back a bit, but he hit the ground with one hand to flip himself back to his feet.

**Ace LP:1500**

"Damn! What a move!" Ace said. "I knew you had some power under your belt, but I never expected THIS!"

Yuma rubbed the back of his head with a grin before continuing his move. "Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!"

"Ore no turn… Draw!" Ace drew his card and grinned. "Perfect. Magic Card, **Wild Card**, hatsudo! This lets me Special Summon a Joker monster from my Deck! Mac Lir Joker, Tokushu Shoukan!" An odd poker card emerged, which reformed into a plump man with messy blonde hair. He was dressed in a black and dark gray outfit resembling that of a Celtic warrior, complete with a green helmet with horns that resembled a jester hat. He held a sword in his left hand.

**Mac Lir Joker: Lv.1 EARTH Warrior ATK:0/DEF:0**

Ace wiped his mouth with his thumb. "Your Number looks cool, Yuma… but now it's time you met mine!"

"He's going for it!" Astral said.

"Mac Lir, Go Go Joker Magic!" All of a sudden, a galaxy portal opened up behind Ace, and Mac Lir threw his helmet into the portal (revealing a black headband) before raising his sword and plunging it into his own stomach, causing his own body (except for his head) to crack violently. "Ekushiizu Henshin!" Then, Mac Lir's body shattered, revealing a more fit man in a black bodysuit underneath. The man looked back at the portal, and a burst of light occurred from it.

The number "01" formed and flashed in gold, then an odd craft shot out from the portal. It resembled a silver rocket of some sort, which had blade-like wings that were angled forward, two protruding sections in the front, a pair of rocket thrusters in the rear, and a curving cockpit. "Arawareyo… Nanbaazu Ichi (Number 1)!" The craft barreled toward the blonde man before suddenly disassembling itself, the parts swirling around him. The rocket thrusters equipped onto his legs, forming black-ended boots at the ends. Gauntlets and armor emerged from the center, which equipped onto the man's arms while the center split apart and equipped to his torso. The wings then combined into one jetpack, clacking onto his back. "First Fighter… ICHIGO!" Then, the protruding sections equipped to him as large shoulder pads, the gold "01" on the left pad. Ichigo rocketed into the sky before coming down for a landing, materializing a small laser pistol, and taking a pose, a single orange Overlay Unit circling him.

**Number 1: First Fighter Ichigo: Rank 1 EARTH Warrior/Xyz ATK:100/DEF:1100 1 Overlay Unit**

The crowd was going nuts at the sight of Ace's new monster. "OooooooYAH! I am SO pumped now! It's Number against Number, and I'm gonna take the lead with this!"

Yuma was honestly dumbfounded. "Uh… Ace? You DO know that your Number has way less Attack Points than mine, right?"

Revise Dragon ATK:2500

Ace was grinning. "Oh, believe me, I know! That's why I can get around it! Magic Card, **Rank Strip**, hatsudo! This lets me choose one Xyz Monster I control and remove its Rank, treating it as a Level 1 monster! Nereia, you're demoted!" Nereia's color scheme went grayscale.

Queen Nereia: Lv.1

"Oh, and get this! For every Level or Rank 1 monster I control, Ichigo's Attack Points go up by 1100!" Ichigo's pistol de-materialized, and two laser cannons came out of his jetpack.

**Number 1 ATK:1200**

"First Fighter Ichigo no kouka hatsudo! By using his Overlay Unit, I can Special Summon two Level or Rank 1 monsters from my hand or Graveyard!" Ichigo absorbed his lone Unit into his chest. "And I sent two there via Fold! Gideon Joker, Vedes Joker, Tokushu Shoukan!" Ichigo's shoulder pads moved up, creating green beacon lights. Two green portals opened up, and two new monsters emerged. One was a jolly druid similar to Dionysus, wearing a wreath on his head and having black hair resembling a jester hat. The other was an elderly dragon, colored bluish-white with weak legs, a half-broken tail, tattered wings, and limp arms. Its head looked familiar, but nothing could be placed. All of its body was dull, having no shine. It had two gold tusks on the edges of its mouth, and most of its teeth were chipped. It had spikes on its head resembling a jester hat, and a ponytail of long-since-grayed hair coming from the back of its head. Its legs were too weak to keep it up, so it fell to one knee. "And with these new Jokers, Ichigo gains more power!" The jetpack retracted its cannons, allowing Ichigo to pull out a new weapon: A curving silver bow-like device, with triangular jets at both ends producing a glowing blue blade of energy with oscillating teeth.

**Gideon Joker: Lv.1 DARK Spellcaster ATK:0/DEF:0**

**Vedes Joker: Lv.1 LIGHT Dragon ATK:0/DEF:0**

**Number 1 ATK:3400**

"3400 Attack Points?" Yuma gasped.

"Never underestimate what a Rank 1 can do, Yuma!" Ace said. "First Fighter Ichigo, attack Revise Dragon!" The teeth on Ichigo's weapon began to pulse and oscillate faster, making a chainsaw buzzing noise, before he shot forward toward the dragon. Ace saw Yuma go for his facedown. "Don't bother, Yuma! Trap Card, **Delayed Reaction**, hatsudo! This prevents you from activating that facedown during this attack!" Yuma hit the button to activate his card, but the Trap didn't move. During that time, Ichigo slashed across the dragon, tearing through it with its chainsaw-esque blade and making it explode.

"Uwaaaaaah!" Yuma was flung back only a short distance from the attack, easily getting back to his feet.

**Yuma LP:1500**

"How does that strike ya? Queen Nereia, follow up with your own attack!" The woman fired the ring beam from her staff.

With Delayed Reaction gone, Yuma could act. "Trap Card, Battle Break, hatsudo! This destroys your monster and ends the Battle Phase!" The Trap fired a powerful laser beam that blasted through the rings and struck Nereia, destroying her. "Yosh! Now Ichigo loses some of his power!" Ichigo's light blade vanished, replaced by an orange laser whip.

**Number 1 ATK:2300**

"Well, that was unexpected. Let's replenish! Magic Card, **Wild Draw**, hatsudo! For every Joker that's been used as an Overlay Unit during this Duel, I draw one card! I've used three, so I get three cards!" He drew his cards. "Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. "Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" His facedown, a monster, emerged.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Ace drew his card. "I see you're running scared, Yuma! If so, then here I come! Gideon, Go Go Joker Magic!" The druid placed his hands out to his sides, forming green spell rings over each hand. Then, his entire body began to glow green. "Ekushiizu Henshin!" The glowing green body morphed into one that was taller and trimmer, and more green spell circles emerged around him. Then, a beam of purple light shot from one ring, coating his arm and covering it with a black armored glove. Another purple beam covered his other arm. From two more spell rings, black boots formed on his feet. Another purple beam struck his chest, coating his body in black and purple magician robes. A beam hit him in the back, giving him a black cape with a red inside. Then, a beam covered his head, creating a black helmet with silver trim, a green gem on the front, shadowing his eyes. "Arawareyo… Legendary Magician of Dark!" Opening his eyes behind the shadow, the magician punched through the last circle, pulling out a powerful gold rod with a green design in a circle in the rod. He stood stoically, a single purple Overlay Unit orbiting him. But with one less Level 1 monster on the field, Ichigo's laser whip reverted to the jetpack cannons.

Legendary Magician of Dark: Rank 7 DARK Spellcaster/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2100 1 Overlay Unit

"Magic Card, **Go Go Joker Magic!**, hatsudo! This lets me use a Joker monster I control for an Xyz Transformation for an Xyz Monster with the same Type and Attribute!" A light breath came from Vedes Joker as it looked up. "Vedes… Go Go Joker Magic!" The dragon's dull eyes opened wide before it let out a weak roar, slowing extending its wings as its body began to glow white. "Ekushiizu… HENSHIN!" Vedes suddenly let out a loud roar, standing up on both its legs. All of a sudden, its legs suddenly became youthful and powerful, allowing it to stand up easily. Its body slowly began to regain its shine from the legs up, and when it reached its tail, the crack in the bones was healed, returning the tail to its former strength. Its arms regained their muscles, the claws becoming sharp again. The wings regained their shine, the holes and rips in them being patched up. Finally, the head regained its color, its teeth regaining their sharpness, the spikes on its head folding back over its hair like a helmet, its hair turning from gray to a brilliant blonde. "Arawareyo, my trusty pet… Legendary Dragon of White!" Its eyes opened up to reveal a bright yellow color, then it crossed its arms and wings before shooting them out, letting out a loud roar as its body shone brightly, a single yellow Overlay Unit circling it. However, with no Level 1s left, the jetpack cannons were replaced by his original shock pistol.

Legendary Dragon of White: Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK:3000/DEF:2500 1 Overlay Unit

**Number 1 ATK:100**

The crowd was cheering loudly at the sight of Ace's monsters. "Unbelievable…" Mia breathed.

"It's like the two monsters of legend…" Yuma breathed, looking over at Legendary Magician of Dark. "Dark Magician…" He then looked at Legendary Dragon of White. "…and Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"These cards were made as the next generation of those legendary monsters… They were given as prizes in tournaments that I won, so I am able to use their power!" Ace told him. "Legendary Magician of Dark, attack Yuma's facedown! Legendary Black Magic!" The magician gathered orbs of green and purple energy into his staff, which formed a black energy ball that crackled with green and purple lightning, before it out as a powerful black laser covered with the two-color lightning that slammed the facedown, which revealed itself to be Gogogo Golem. Due to its effect, Gogogo Golem wasn't destroyed by the battle. "Is that the way you wanna play, Yuma? Then eat this! Legendary Dragon of White, attack Gogogo Golem! Burst Stream… of Legendary Destruction!" The white dragon roared to the sky, its tusks glowing, before it unleashed a powerful burst of yellow energy, blue and white lightning crackling along it. This blast tore right through Gogogo Golem, reducing it to nothing. "Yeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhh! This is the kind of Duel I love! Come on, Yuma, fight back if you can! I switch First Fighter Ichigo to Defense Mode!" The warrior knelt down and crossed his arms. "Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!"

_'Come on, Yuma…'_ Kotori thought.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card and smiled. "Yosh! Gogogo Giant, Shoukan!" His brown-and-gray golem emerged on the field.

Gogogo Giant: Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:2000/DEF:0

"Gogogo Giant no kouka hatsudo! Since it was Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon Gogogo Golem from my Graveyard in Defense Mode while also changing itself in Defense Mode!" The golem crouched to its knees and folded its arms, then Gogogo Golem emerged from a purple portal.

Gogogo Golem: Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:1800/DEF:1500

"Ore wa, Reberu Yon no Gogogo Giant to, Gogogo Golem de Obarei!" Both of his Rock-Type monsters turned fully orange and shot into the air in a spiral. Another galaxy portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred.

The number "39" formed and flashed in red, and Hope's sealed form arose from a dark cloud. The gold and silver wings folded out and extended while the main body formed. Hope brandished his sword before docking it, and let out a cry of "HOPE!", its yellow Overlay Units circling it.

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2000 2 Overlay Units

"Another Number? Damn, you're full of surprises!" Ace said.

"I try to be!" Yuma said. "Kibou Ou Hope, attack First Fighter Ichigo! Hope Sword… Slash!" Hope drew his swords and dashed forward to slash the other Number.

"Trap Card, Draining Shield, hatsudo!" A green energy barrier covered Ichigo, which Hope's blades slammed into. "This card negates your attack, and as a bonus, I gain Life Points equal to your monster's Attack Points!" The barrier forced Hope back to Yuma's field.

**Ace LP:4000**

"Kuso… This isn't good. Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" Yuma's facedown emerged.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Ace drew his card. "This Duel was fun, Yuma… but it's high time I ended this! First Fighter Ichigo, into Attack Mode!" The Number stood back up. "Magic Card, **Rank Devolve**, hatsudo! This forces all Xyz Monsters on the field into becoming Rank 1!" Hope, Magician, and Dragon suddenly went grayscale. Ichigo, being Rank 1 already, was unaffected, but his laser pistol was replaced with his whip due to having more power.

Hope, Magician, Dragon: Rank 1

**Number 1 ATK:2300**

"Double Joker, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as what looked like a playing card with two jesters on it.

**Double Joker: Lv.1 DARK Spellcaster ATK:0/DEF:0**

"Double Joker no kouka hatsudo! By banishing it, I can Special Summon two Jokers from my Graveyard!" The card split in two, morphing into Kokopelli Joker and Coyote Joker.

**Kokopelli Joker: Lv.1 LIGHT Plant ATK:0/DEF:0**

**Coyote Joker: Lv.1 LIGHT Beast-Warrior ATK:0/DEF:0**

Ace grinned. "Now Ichigo is at full power!" Ichigo's laser whip was replaced with a new weapon: A powerful red gun.

**Number 1 ATK:4500**

"4500 Attack Points…" Astral breathed.

"And it isn't over… Quick-Play Magic, **All In**, hatsudo!" His face-down flipped up. "To use this card, I have to give a hefty price!"

**Ace LP:100**

"Whoa! Almost all your Life Points?" Yuma gasped.

"That's right, but because I did, my monsters gain a little boost! I can distribute my Life Points among them as Attack Points!" Ichigo, Magician, and Dragon yelled loudly.

**Number 1 ATK:5800**

Legendary Magician of Dark ATK:3800

Legendary Dragon of White ATK:4300

"Game over, Yuma! First Fighter Ichigo, attack Kibou Ou Hope!" Ichigo leapt high into the air and pointed his gun at Hope, firing out wave after wave of a spreadshot attack.

Yuma acted fast. "Kibou Ou Hope no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, I can negate your attack!" Hope absorbed one of his Overlay Units into his chest. "Moon Barrier!" Hope unfurled his wings into a barrier, which blocked the attack.

Hope: 1 Overlay Unit

"A protection effect? Okay then… Legendary Magician of Dark, follow up the attack! Legendary Black Magic!" Magician fired the dark energy beam at Hope.

"Yuma, don't use Hope's effect! You won't lose if you take this attack!" Astral warned him. Yuma nodded in response, allowing the attack to strike Hope directly. Being a Number, he wasn't destroyed, but the beam's backdraft blew over Yuma, knocking him to the ground.

**Yuma LP:200**

"So you didn't take the bait, huh? You're smarter than I thought, kid!" Ace complimented. "But I might as well get rid of your only hope for victory! Legendary Dragon of White, attack! Burst Stream of Legendary Destruction!" The dragon fired the beam of yellow energy.

"H-Hope no kouka… hatsudo!" Yuma activated the effect as he sat up, allowing Hope to absorb his last Unit and black the energy beam.

Hope: 0 Overlay Unit

"Damn… you're one persistent kid, Yuma." Ace said before smiling. "I'll be honest: You're one of the best opponents I've ever had! I have no cards left, so turn end! If you have anything left, make sure to use it!"

Yuma finally got to his feet. "Ore no turn… Draw!" He drew his card. "…Yes. You said you got rid of my only hope for victory, Ace. But you should learn… that as long as I have Hope…" He stood straight up. "There's ALWAYS a hope for victory! Kattobingu daze, ore!" Hope grunted and retreated into his sealed form.

"Nani?" Ace wondered.

"Chaos Xyz Change!" A galaxy portal opened up, and Hope's sealed form and Overlay Units entered the portal. "Arawareyo, Kaosu Nanbazu Sanjuukyuu (Chaos Number 39)! Kibou Ou Hope Ray!"

The number "39" formed and flashed in red, but suddenly became murky-textured. The black-and-gold sealed form arose in the darkness, then began changing its form. Its wings unfolded as the black-armored warrior took a stance, a single yellow Overlay Unit circling it.

Chaos Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope Ray: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2000 1 Overlay Unit

"Chaos Numbers…!" Ace gasped.

"Hope Ray no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, he gains 500 Attack Points until the turn's end! Overlay Charge!" Hope Ray drew his large sword and absorbed his single Overlay Unit. "And a monster you control loses 1000 Attack Points until the turn's end as well!" Yuma pointed at Legendary Magician of Dark, who suddenly groaned in pain.

Hope Ray ATK:3000 0 Overlay Units

Legendary Magician of Dark ATK:2800

Ace was awestruck. "I don't believe it… You actually beat me." He then smiled. "…To be honest, I'm glad. I'm glad I was beaten by such a tough Duelist! Take your victory, Yuma!"

Yuma nodded with a smile. "Kibou Ou Hope Ray! Attack Legendary Magician of Dark!" Hope Ray drew his smaller blades. "Hope Blade… CHAOS SLASH!" Hope Ray dashed forward and did a double slash, slicing Magician's staff to pieces and leaving him defenseless. The mage looked up in fear as Hope Ray brought down his large sword across him, cleaving him directly in half and destroying him in an explosion that was so powerful, all of his other monsters, including Ichigo, were obliterated. Ace merely stood still in the face of the explosion, his eyes closed with a smile, his hair blowing.

**Yuma LP:200**

**Ace LP:0 – LOSER**

Yuma's face appeared with the word "WIN" as the buzzer sounded, the Augmented Reality vanishing. Yuma shook for a moment before leaping into the air. "I DID IT!" He shouted out loud. The crowd cheered loudly for his victory, Ace encouraging it.

"All right, Yuma! That's the way to win it!" Tetsuo yelled. Kotori blew kisses to him ecstatically. All of his other friends continued to cheer.

*Minutes Later*

Ace walked over to Yuma, holding a gold trophy. "Nice Dueling, Yuma. You've definitely earned this trophy and the title of this tournament's Champion!" He said, handing Yuma the trophy.

Yuma smiled in response. "Arigatou, Ace. I had more fun than ever in this tournament! I'm really glad I was able to face you in battle!"

"The feeling is mutual, kid. You're the toughest Duelist I've ever faced, and one of the few who have ever beat me!" Ace then moved his hand into his Extra Deck holder, pulling out a card. "There's also this part of your victory, Yuma. Number 1: First Fighter Ichigo." He held out the card. "It's yours now. Make sure to use it well!" Yuma took the card in agreement and placed it in his Extra Deck holder. When he did, Astral absorbed the card. Ace then turned to the crowd. "I'd like to thank everyone who came here to watch the tournament, and for everyone who participated! The Duels we saw today were among the most epic I've ever seen! And I can bet you people agree with me!" The crowd cheered in response. "I knew I was right! Thank you all once again for coming to see the Duels! With that monologue, this tournament, and this story, are over! Good night, everybody!" The crowd cheered once more, the cheers fading out as the screen faded to black.

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Kokopelli Joker  
Level 1 LIGHT Plant  
ATK:0/DEF:0  
You can substitute this card for any 1 Xyz Material for the Xyz Summon of a Plant-Type Xyz Monster. When you do this, the other Xyz Material(s) must be of the correct Level.

Coyote Joker  
Level 1 LIGHT Beast-Warrior  
ATK:0/DEF:0  
You can substitute this card for any 1 Xyz Material for the Xyz Summon of a Beast-Warrior-Type Xyz Monster. When you do this, the other Xyz Material(s) must be of the correct Level.

Mac Lir Joker  
Level 1 EARTH Warrior  
ATK:0/DEF:0  
You can substitute this card for any 1 Xyz Material for the Xyz Summon of a Warrior-Type Xyz Monster. When you do this, the other Xyz Material(s) must be of the correct Level.

Gideon Joker  
Level 1 DARK Spellcaster  
ATK:0/DEF:0  
You can substitute this card for any 1 Xyz Material for the Xyz Summon of a Spellcaster-Type Xyz Monster. When you do this, the other Xyz Material(s) must be of the correct Level.

Vedes Joker  
Level 1 LIGHT Dragon  
ATK:0/DEF:0  
You can substitute this card for any 1 Xyz Material for the Xyz Summon of a Dragon-Type Xyz Monster. When you do this, the other Xyz Material(s) must be of the correct Level.

Double Joker  
Level 1 DARK Spellcaster  
ATK:0/DEF:0  
You can banish this face-up card: Special Summon 2 "Joker" monsters from your Graveyard.

Number 1: First Fighter Ichigo  
Rank 1 EARTH Warrior/Xyz  
ATK:100/DEF:1100  
5 Level 1 monsters  
This card gains 1100 ATK for each Level or Rank 1 monster you control, except this card. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to Special Summon 2 Level or Rank 1 monsters from your hand or Graveyard.

Xyz Transformation  
Continuous Spell Card  
Once per turn: Target 1 monster you control: Xyz Summon 1 Xyz Monster with the same Type and Attribute and an equal Rank as the target's Level, using the target as an Xyz Material. You cannot Special Summon any other monsters this turn.

Wild Card  
Normal Spell Card  
Special Summon 1 "Joker" monster from your Deck.

Rank Strip (Y-Tak's card)  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 Xyz Monster you control: It is treated as being Level 1.

Wild Draw  
Normal Spell Card  
Draw 1 card for each "Joker" monster with a different name you have used as an Xyz Material during this Duel.

Go Go Joker Magic!  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 "Joker" monster you control: Xyz Summon 1 Xyz Monster with the same Type and Attribute as the target, using the target as an Xyz Material.

Rank Devolve  
Normal Spell Card  
Reduce the Ranks of all face-up Xyz Monsters on the field to 1.

All In  
Quick-Play Spell Card  
Pay Life Points so that you only have 100 left. Increase the ATK of all monsters you control by any amount. The total ATK increase cannot be greater than the amount of Life Points you paid.

Fold  
Normal Trap Card  
Activate during your opponent's Battle Phase. Discard all cards in your hand: End your opponent's Battle Phase. During their End Phase: Draw cards equal to the number of cards you discarded.

Delayed Reaction  
Normal Trap Card  
Target 1 face-down Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls: It cannot be activated during your first attack this turn.

* * *

**Vile: It's a victory for Yuma and another Number in his possession! I'm glad everyone enjoyed this story while it was active, but this tournament is over! If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! I hope to have the next chapter of one of my works out soon, so stay tuned for it! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
